Araminta Malfoy Potter: Taking Hogwarts By Storm
by Araminta Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Araminta is taking Hogwarts by storm! HD now, some DHr later TRUST ME! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Chappie One

Araminta Potter-Malfoy blinked sleepily, then stretched her arms up over her head and rolled over. She wished she could stay in bed all day, wrapped up in her satin sheets with the green velvet curtains hanging close around her. She loved the dark. But, a thin ray of sunlight had wormed its way into her room, and she was awake.

Clapping her hands, Araminta woke up the house-elf that napped at the foot of her bed. Auntie Hermione always sneered when she saw that Araminta kept one for herself, but Daddy Draco insisted that she keep the servant for her well-being and safety. Bollocksy was always whining, but she made the best breakfasts Araminta had ever had. "Get me some waffles, please, with strawberries, blueberries, peaches, and whipped cream." Araminta could eat as much as she wanted and she never got fat.

Once Bollocksy left the room, Araminta kicked off her sheets and climbed out of bed, throwing the windows wide and taking a deep breath. Today, she would go to Hogwarts for the very first time. She'd take the train that her fathers had reminisced about so often. She'd eat in the Great Hall. She'd be Sorted. She'd be the youngest Seeker since Daddy Harry had played, she was sure of it. She'd ace all of her classes. Or, at least, she hoped.

She hated to admit it, but she was scared out of her mind.

What if there was no one at Hogwarts who would understand her? Daddy Harry and Daddy Draco would snuggle her between themselves on the sofa and stroke her long, blonde hair (streaked with honey and caramel, they said), and tell her that her green-gray eyes were enchanting. They told her that her smile was sparkling and her jokes witty. 'Of course,' thought Araminta. 'Daddies always treat their little girls like that.'

There was the problem, though. Araminta's daddies treated her well--_very_ well. She wanted for nothing. They loved each other, and her, too much to understand that their unconventional relationship, based on a foretold love, might not happen for Araminta.

So, she made her plans. She'd play Quidditch and get the best grades and be a prefect. No one needed to know that she was the most powerful witch born in the last hundred years or so. No one needed to know that she was a fluke product of two men's love. No one needed to know that she could read their minds.

Araminta was going to take Hogwarts by storm.

***

:(:(:(:(:(All I am saaaaayiiiing, is Give Araminta a Chance!

All chapters of this story are fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chappie 2

:(:(:(:(:(All I am saaaaayiiiing, is Give Araminta a Chance!

Chappie Two

Araminta scarfed down three waffles with all the works. Since she could eat all she wanted and never got fat, she decided to have a rasher of bacon, three poached eggs, and a pitcher of orange juice too. Breakfast was Araminta's favorite meal.

Even though she tried to make time slow down by eating too much for breakfast, the clock continued to tick away. With a sigh, Araminta licked her fingers and put her plate aside. 

With a wave of her hand, Araminta Charmed her hair into long, golden ringlets and magically applied robin's egg-blue eyeshadow, a thin layer of sparkles, a touch of blush, and natural lipstick. She always put on her mascara by hand, though, since that day she'd accidentally poked herself in the eye. Daddy Harry had warned her that she would have to dress like a Muggle to get to King's Cross, so Araminta ventured into her vast closet.

Daddy Draco picked out all her clothes, as Araminta couldn't abide shopping for herself. It was her greatest weakness to buy things for others, but she didn't like to spend money on clothes for herself. CDs, on the other hand...

A few minutes later, Araminta emerged from her closet dressed in what she hoped would pass for typical Muggle wear. She threaded a wide belt through the loops of her soft denim hiphuggers, tugged gently on the hem of the babydoll shirt that showed off her bellybutton piercing (today she wore an emerald and ruby charm in honor of her dads), and added a pair of platform sandals. She briefly considered changing her nailpolish to be only one color (rather than changing colors every few minutes to reflect her mood) but decided that the few Muggles she had been in contact with hadn't noticed anyway.

Araminta shoved a few last photos into her Hogwarts trunk and sat down hard on the lid. She didn't weigh enough to close it! "Bollocksy!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. "Help!" 

Bollocksy came running into the room. "Yes, Miss Araminta? How can we be helping you?"

"My trunk won't close!" Araminta wailed. Sure enough, it took a little of Bollocksy's magic to fasten it tight. "Carry this downstairs," Araminta commanded imperiously.

Araminta grabbed a long sweater with a belt and pulled it on. There were strange clouds covering the sun now and she didn't like to be cold. With one last look around her room, Araminta forced down her nervous feelings and began the long journey through the Malfoy Manor to the library.


	3. Chappie 3

Chappie Three

Be careful! There is boy/boy kissing in here!

As Araminta came to the bottom of the stairs, she saw her daddies waiting outside the library. They were entertaining themselves, as they often did, with a spot of kissing. Daddy Harry had Daddy Draco pushed up against a wall, his hands twined in the blond's hair. _Daddy Draco will be mad that his hair was mussed,_ thought Araminta. Daddy Draco was always cranky after he'd been kissed, actually. Only Daddy Harry looked happier afterwards. Now, he turned a bright smile, and a pair of startlingly green eyes, at his daughter. "There you are, love. Everything packed?"

"Yes, Daddy Harry," Araminta replied. "Everything except--"

"Your owl!" Daddy Harry smacked himself on the scar. "Of course, darling. I forgot. Let me make a cage...." He Transfigured a teacup into a gilt cage and Araminta raised her arms.

Slowly, she tipped her head back and inhaled, filling her lungs. She stretched her fingers wide and let pure tones ring from between her lips: _Lux aeterna, luceat eis_. She sang with a voice lovelier and more thrilling than the finest phoenix song, and this brought one to her.

Fawkes-Iolanthe was the daughter of Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, and had been born the first time on the same day she had been. She'd been allowed to take her present home on her seventh birthday, and she and Fawkes-Iolanthe had been fast friends ever since. For a few measures, Araminta and Fawkes-Iolanthe indulged in a duet finer than anything heard on the Wizarding Wireless.

Daddy Draco scowled. "That's enough," he said, finally. "Malfoys do not sing."

"Potters do," contradicted Daddy Harry with a smile. "Sing your heart out, my darling. It may be a source of your strong magic."

Daddy Draco picked up his cane, which was topped with a silver snake's head. He kept a sharp sword inside so that he felt armed when he went into the Muggle world. Secretly, Araminta thought that he liked the affectation because he looked good with a sword in his hand. "That's all, then, except for Bollocksy."

"Hermione won't like you sending Araminta to Hogwarts with her own house-elf," cautioned Daddy Harry. 

Araminta looked between her two daddies as they scowled at each other. Whenever Daddy Harry mentioned Auntie Hermione, Daddy Draco looked like he wanted to cry. In fact, whenever she came over, which was often, he hid himself in his room and wouldn't come out until she had gone. When Araminta asked her other daddy about it, he would only shake his head and say that Daddy Draco felt 'bad.'

Daddy Draco saw Araminta watching him and his face softened. "I just want her to be safe, safe from..." He didn't say the rest; he never did. Instead, he opened his arms wide, taking the family, luggage, pet, and servant into his embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut, he muttered a magic word and the lot of them disappeared and then reappeared in the alley behind King's Cross Station.


	4. Chappie 4

Chappie Four

Thanks for all the reviews! No flames!!!

Daddy Harry got a trolley for Araminta's luggage because he couldn't let Bollocksy levitate it through the station--someone would surely have noticed. As the clock ticked closer and closer to eleven, Araminta's daddies pushed her through the wall and onto platform nine and three-quarters.

"All abooooooooard!" shouted the conductor, and witches and wizards hurried for the bright red train that was emitting steamy puffs of smoke.

"That's you," said Daddy Harry, and he gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth. Daddy Draco gave her a squeeze and she got on to the train with Bollocksy trailing behind. She was so small that none of the Muggles had noticed her hiding under Araminta's trunk. Araminta thought they might have been too busy looking at her phoenix, or maybe at her hair. It was bright golden in the sun.

Araminta found an empty compartment and sat down by herself. Big, fat tears welled up in her gray-green eyes. She felt them spill over and slide down her high cheekbones. As the first tear fell to the floor with a _plop_, someone came into the compartment. Araminta quickly covered her face with her hands--not because she was worried about what she would look like (she knew she was pretty when she cried) but because she didn't want anyone to know how sad she was.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

__

Shoot, thought Araminta, _now I'm caught._ She sneaked a peek between her fingers at a boy and girl who had come into the compartment. "Just something in my eye," she lied.

"Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Araminta.

"By the way," said the boy, who had blue-black hair that fell into his blue eyes, "I'm Blake Parkinson and this"--he indicated a girl with a lot of zits and matted brown hair--"is Selene Bulstrode."

"Er, it's a pleasure." Araminta put her hand out to shake, but Selene pulled hers aside. "What's wrong?"

Selene's face screwed up comically. "If I touch you, I might give you my zits." She looked startled when Araminta laughed loudly.

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Araminta. "I know the perfect charm. In fact, let's give you a makeover!" She pushed Selene into a sitting position and starting digging through her trunk until she found her makeup case. "I usually do this with magic, but at home we have wards so I don't get in trouble. Also, I've never put makeup on anybody else."

Araminta applied a layer of Oxy and then covered Selene's complexion with a precise hand. Then, she applied powder, shimmery green eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, and pale violet lipstick. She brushed out Selene's matted hair and clipped it back with pins shaped like butterflies. Finally, she handed Selene a hand mirror and a breath mint.

"How does she look?"

Blake turned his head back and forth between the two girls as if he couldn't get enough of looking at them. "You both look gorgeous! I could eat you two up!"

"Well, you won't have to," laughed Araminta. "There's the snack trolley."

"Er, we don't have any money," Blake said for both of them, since Selene was still speechless over her transformation. 

"I'm buying," said Araminta. She took seven Galleons out of her pocket and bought everything on the cart. "We should celebrate our first day at Hogwarts!"


	5. Chappie 5

Chappie Five

A/N Thanks for the reviews! You guys make me want to write more!

Araminta, Blake, and Selene had just struggled into their Hogwarts robes when the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station. They could hear a raspy voice yelling, "Firs' years, firs' years, this way."

As they got off the train, an enormous man with wild, gray hair waddled up to them and grasped Araminta by the shoulder. "You mus' be Harry's girl! He wrote and told me all about yer. Said you were going to take Hogwarts by storm." At this, lightning lit the sky and thunder rumbled over their heads. "I did'n' think he meant it so literally." Hagrid laughed as sheets of rain fell, soaking them right through.

The first years followed Hagrid (who was now using a knobbly cane) down to a number of small boats. "No more'n three to a boat, now," said Hagrid. "You lot get bigger every year."

Blake and Selene hopped into a boat, nearly turning it over. "Come with us, Araminta," they chorused.

"Okay," said Araminta, happily.

A few moments later, they were sloshing their way across the lake. Suddenly, a giant...thing...came out of the water and wrapped itself around Blake, squeezing him tightly.

Shrieks of 'Look at the squid!' echoed across the water, and Araminta froze, gripping the side of the boat. She was already fast friends with Blake; she couldn't let him die! She had to do something!

She took her wand out of her pocket and poked the tentacle as hard as she could. "Let go," she yelled, but the squid did not obey. Next, she tried Daddy Draco's voice: "I say, let go of him, or I'll hex you into next Samhain!" Still nothing happened.

There was one last resort, and she hated to go so far. But, it was the only way. Blake was turning blue and would suffocate if she didn't get the monster off of him!

"_Crucio."_

The tentacle twitched and writhed, and an eerie, high-pitched sound came up through the waves. Araminta wanted to cover her ears, but she held the spell. At last the squid stopped struggling and let go of Blake. Selene grabbed the back of Blake's robes just before he fell over the side and hauled him into the center of the boat.

With a sigh of relief, Araminta collapsed back into her seat. That had been close.

Blake choked and coughed a few times, then kneeled at Araminta's feet. "How--how can I ever repay you? You saved my life." He looked deep into her gray-green eyes with this own blue ones.

Araminta blushed. "Well, you're sort of kneeling on my foot."

"Oh! Sorry," said Blake, and as he got up he fell forward and his lips met Araminta's.

__

Oh, this is so good, thought Araminta. Blake was a really good kisser. He tasted like warm days and sunshine and strawberries dipped in chocolate and minty rain. She opened her mouth and let him put his tongue in.

A little cough startled them into breaking apart.

"Um, we're here, guys," said Selene, who looked a little disgruntled. 

Hogwarts Castle loomed up in front of them.


	6. Chappie 6

Chappie Six

A/N This is for the reviewers! Thanks, guys!

Araminta, Blake, and Selene, along with the other first years, squished their way up the front steps and into the castle. While they waited for someone to greet them, Araminta used a charm to dry their robes so they wouldn't catch pneumonia.

After a long wait, an old, stern-looking witch with white hair came. "I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will all be in my class, but you will not all be in my house. A house is a group of like-minded students, and while you are here at Hogwarts you will live with them and take classes with them. They will be like your family. The houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor (mine), Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. In a few minutes you will come into the Great Hall, sit under the Sorting Hat, and be chosen for your house. Then, we will eat."

There were some angry mutterings; most of the students were still wet and all were hungry. McGonagall silenced them with a glare.

"Oh, I hope I'm not a Hufflepuff," said Selene.

"Me too," said Blake. "I hear it's the worst."

"I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Who wants to learn things, though?" snickered Selene.

"Not me!" answered Blake.

Araminta listened to this quietly. She wanted to make her father proud, but the problem was--which one?

"This way," said McGonagall, and Araminta joined the parade that marched to the front of the Great Hall. While they walked, she enjoyed the stormy view of the ceiling, which was enchanted to reflect the night sky outside, and looked for her godfather, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

When the first years stopped at the front of the room, Araminta saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool. It opened a rip in its brim and sang that year's Sorting Song:

__

Oh I may be a hat,

but I'm smarter than you.

Listen as I tell you 

exactly what to do.

Come right up here

and put me on your head

So I can decide 

In which House you'll lay your head.

The smartest go to Ravenclaw, I know this much is true

The workers go to Hufflepuff, I think you already knew

The ambitious go to Slytherin, where they'll work their charm

And the brave ones go to Gryffindor with a sword upon their arm!

"Bulstrode, Selene" was first, and the hat hollered "Slytherin!" right away. Araminta spaced out while the rest of the students were named, waking up finally when the hat put "Parkinson, Blake" there too.

Professor McGonagall looked at her list and called out "Potter-Malfoy, Araminta." With a queasy feeling in her stomach, Araminta stepped forward. What would the hat do with her?


	7. Chappie Seven

Chappie Seven

A/N Sorry about the cliffie in the last chapter! I won't do it again--okay, I make no promises LOL

Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Araminta's head. She could feel the eyes of everyone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry staring at her. What was taking so long?

A voice filled her head, and Araminta had the feeling that she was the only one who could hear it. "Ooh. It's sparkly in here."

"What? Where?" thought Araminta.

"In your head. It shines. You have so much magic..." The hat was silent for a time. "You had to go and make things difficult, didn't you? Where to put you?"

"Not Hufflepuff. Anything but Hufflepuff," thought Araminta as loudly as she could.

The Hat laughed. "Of course not Hufflepuff. You're not a hard worker. You don't have to work hard; everything comes naturally to you. Ravenclaw...that wouldn't be a good fit either. Ravenclaws love learning things for the sake of learning, and you just learn things as you go along naturally. You'd be bored with all of their studying.

"So, the problem is this: Do I put you in Gryffindor, or in Slytherin? Your heart is pure and brave, but you wish to rise to the top. Gryffindor... Slytherin... Gryffindor... Slytherin..."

Finally, the Hat made its choice. "Slythindor!"

A confused murmuring broke out around the Great Hall. "Slythindor? What kind of House is that?"

Albus Dumbledore rose from his seat and clapped his hands for silence. "Never before in the history of Hogwarts has the hat been wrong. I myself do not know what a Slythindor is, but it seems the hat could not choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Am I right, Araminta?"

Araminta nodded, tears in her eyes. If the hat couldn't decide, maybe she would be sent home. Maybe she wouldn't get to attend Hogwarts after all.

"In that case, the only thing to do is to give you a room of your own and have you spend half your time with the Gryffindors and half of your time with the Slytherins. We'll have your 'House' colors be green and gold to compromise, unless you'd rather red and silver?"

Araminta shook her head. Green and gold would go well with her complexion, and at least it wasn't to be red and green! She liked Christmas, but not that much.

"Tonight, you may choose where you would like to sit for the feast. I think your friends are waiting for you." Dumbledore gave Araminta a benevolent smile as she ran to sit with Blake and Selene. The whole hall burst out in cheers.

It was amazing. Everyone should have hated her--the hat had practically said she didn't fit in. Instead, Hogwarts welcomed her with open arms. If she had to be away from home, away from her dads, at least she got to be somewhere pleasant.


	8. Chap 8

Chappie Eight

Araminta woke up in her new room at Hogwarts. She had a little fire that crackled away merrily across from her four-poster bed (which Bollocksy herself had hung in green and gold velvet). She also had her own bath, desk, couch, and closet. It wasn't quite as lush as her room at home, but it had a certain rustic charm that she couldn't deny.

After a shower, Araminta groomed herself carefully and scrutinzed herself in the mirror. What would today be like? The students had liked her last night, but they would have had all night to think about her and gossip about her. She was the daughter of the two most handsome wizards alive; this had disgruntled many women (and men) throughout the wizarding world.

Blake and Selene were waiting for her at the Slytherin table. "Have some pancakes, and there's Cheerios, too." Selene topped hers with strawberries and fresh cream.

"I'm rather fond of Count Chocula, myself. Even Professor Snape likes it. See?" Blake nodded his head to the staff table, and, sure enough, Snape was eating Count Chocula and drinking a large glass of tomato juice.

"Here's your schedule." Selene pulled Araminta's out of her schoolbag. "Snape brought them around a few minutes ago. We have--well, the Slytherins have--Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Transfiguration, and Potions with Gryffindor. Tomorrow we have Charms with Ravenclaw and Astronomy..."

Araminta tuned her out and looked at her schedule. It didn't look too difficult. She'd borrowed Auntie Hermione's schoolbooks last year and memorized everything in them. This year was going to be a breeze!

"...and Quidditch tryouts are on Thursday, but I hear first years never make the House teams." Blake waved a hand in front of Araminta's face. "Are you listening?"

"Sure," said Araminta. "I was just a little distracted."

Selene and Blake exchanged glances. "Hope this doesn't last all day, or we'll lose fifty points before tea!" they said together. "C'mon, there's the bell. Let's go!"


	9. Nine

Chappie Nine

Araminta, Blake, and Selene hurried toward the greenhouses for Herbology. On the way, they met the Hufflepuffs, and Araminta said a silent thanks to the heavens that she didn't have to wear yellow and black. _I'd look like a bumblebee,_ she thought. On the other hand, her green and gold accoutrements stood out next to the green and silver accessories Blake and Selene wore. Flipping her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, Araminta decided to put it out of her mind for now.

After getting a closer look at Professor Sprout, Araminta put her on her list for makeovers. She was sure that underneath the dirt and hair there was a woman waiting to get out. Araminta could sympathize; before Daddy Drakkie had taken her to the Chanel counter the first time (when she was four), her inner beauty hadn't been reflected in her outer form. It seemed to Araminta that the moisturizer had started it all--once her skin felt soft, she wanted to smile, then sing, and then, magic had started to pour out of her....

"All right, gather 'round," said Professor Sprout. "Who can tell me the properties of Morning Glory?"

Araminta's hand shot into the air, and she answered without thinking. "Morning Glory is a weed that grows in gardens and chokes plants. Its flowers can be any color, but are generally white--not a good eye color. When the vines are cut, it leaks a sticky, white substance everywhere. It's so gross."

"Excellent work, Miss Potter-Malfoy...or was it Malfoy-Potter?"

"Either," said Araminta.

"Well, take five points for your house," said Professor Sprout.

"Professor?" Araminta raised her hand again. "Which house? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Blake and Selene began to chant. "Sly-the-rin! Sly-the-rin! Sly-the-rin!"

Professor Sprout waved at them. "Stop that, now. Five points to each of your houses."

The Slytherins half-groaned, half-cheered at this.

"Now, you can recognize the leaves of the Morning Glory because they are tear-shaped and attached to a twisting vine. It may or may not be in bloom, and likes to climb."

Araminta interrupted again. She knew her magical plants, and there was something off here. "Professor, forgive me, but what is magical about Morning Glory?"

"Nothing," said Professor Sprout, "but it's overrunning this greenhouse! It got a bit wild in here over the summer, so your job is to weed the greenhouse so that we can have a proper Herbology lesson next time. Get to work, everyone!"

Everyone groaned, but put on a pair of gardening gloves and went to work. Araminta hoped that the rest of her classes wouldn't be this boring.


	10. 10

Chappie 10

A/N Woo-hoo! Chap. ten already! I feel so special, and so does Araminta, that you've read this far...don't forget to review! Let me know if you want Araminta to go to History of Magic or not.

Araminta helped Blake and Selene Charm the dirt off of their robes. She'd managed to keep from getting dirty, using spells to weed her section of the greenhouse, but most of the students had attacked the problem by hand. "What do we have next?" she asked, too lazy to get out her schedule and look for herself.

"Transfiguration with that old hag McGonagall," said Selene. "I hear she favors Gryffindors."

"Hey, I'm part Gryffindor!" protested Araminta. "I have to tell you that it's so not true. My dad says she's really fair."

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the Transfiguration classroom. "Everyone, please take out your wands." She popped into cat form and back again. "As you can see, I am an Animagus. That is one of the more difficult Transfiguration spells to master, and not everyone has the right kind of magic to do it. Today, you'll be working on something far easier. I'd like you to turn a match into a needle, like this." She waved her wand and her match turned into a needle right away. "Please begin."

Araminta picked up her wand. This was going to be a breeze! She loved Transfiguration. First, she changed her matchstick into a needle, like she was supposed to. Professor McGonagall nodded her head and gave points. Eventually, Araminta got bored with waiting for the rest of the class to learn how to do it, so she entertained herself by Transfiguring her needle.

First, she made a straw and some pebbles. When Professor McGonagall wasn't looking, she used it to shoot pebbles at the back of Blake's neck. He kept putting his hand to the place where she hit him and rubbing, but every time he turned around she just smiled and winked at him until he turned pink.

Then, she Transfigured the straw into a sack of Hot Cheetos and shared them with Selene under the desk. McGonagall walked by and sniffed the air suspiciously, but didn't catch them. 

Finally, Araminta Transfigured the last two Cheetos into gummy worms, which she and Selene chewed happily.

"Miss Malfoy-Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "please stay after class. Everyone else, you are dismissed. Read the next chapter for homework."

"Uh-oh," said Selene. "She must have smelled us."

Araminta decided that she didn't care. McGonagall hadn't said anything about not having food in class. She marched bravely up to the teacher's desk.

"Were you eating Hot Cheetos in class?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes," said Araminta.

"Where did you get them?" McGonagall looked interested.

"Oh, I made them out of one of the matchsticks." She Transfigured another sackful. "Here you go."

Professor McGonagall crunched away thoughtfully. "These are quite good. Miss Malfoy-Potter, how long have you been Transfiguring things?"

Araminta thought for two minutes. She'd had her wand since she was nine, so she decided not to count the accidental magic she'd performed before that. "Two years."

"Could you try something? I want you to think really hard and then say _Animagus_."

Araminta screwed up her eyes tight: "Animagus."


	11. Chap 11

Chap 11

As soon as Araminta said 'Animagus' she felt her body start to change. Her arms and legs lengthened, and her eyes moved apart. Her hair stuck out behind her and she felt her forehead grow to a point.

Araminta felt herself lean forward, then heard the clip-clop of her...hooves?...on the floor. "What's happening?" she tried to say, but all that came out was a high whinny."

"You're a unicorn," said Professor McGonagall. "See?" She Transfigured the chalkboard into a mirror and Araminta saw herself fully. Her silvery mane swung from side to side as she tossed her head and pranced up to look. 

When Araminta tried to talk, she couldn't, and she became very worried. She stamped her feet against the floor.

"There, there," said Professor McGonagall. She put her arms around Araminta. "Concentrate and say _Finite Incantatem _to yourself, and you'll be back to normal in no time."

With a _pop_, Araminta fell to the floor in her regular body. "How did that happen? I can't be--I can't be a unicorn!"

Professor McGonagall rummaged in her desk for a tin of ginger biscuits. "Of course you can. Actually, everyone can, if their magic is strong enough, up until the time they--well, up until the time they lose their virginity. Then their Animagus form is different, and reflects who they are as an adult. You don't hear of children turning into unicorns very often because most don't have your advanced magical skill."

"Oh," was all Araminta could think of to say.

"Also, the Animagus spell is very difficult, even for adults, so not everyone learns to find their inner animal. You may never find out what your adult Animagus form is." She stopped speaking to give Araminta a stern look. "And, in any case, you should wait some time before you try to find out." 

Araminta decided that McGonagall was talking about more than just trying out spells. She thought about Blake, and decided that she could wait a little longer. She was puzzled about one other thing, though.

"Professor? How did you know that I was a strong enough witch to do the spell?

A broad smile lit up the Transfiguration professor's face. "Well, you remind me of a girl I used to know. Hurry, now, or you'll be late for Potions!"


	12. 12

Chapter Twelve

Professor Snape banged his way into the classroom in a swirl of black, batlike robes. "There will be no silly wand-waving in my class," he intoned in a deep baritone voice. "I will teach the smartest of you to make potions that will bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. The dumbest of you will be lucky to get F's until I can kick you out when you don't pass your O.W.L.s. Take out your cauldrons."

Araminta hurried to put her cauldron up. She knew the Daddy Draco and the Potions professor were good friends, but Daddy Harry and the Potions professor...

He swooped down upon her desk. "Miss...Malfoy-Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In your supply closet. I bet you have a dozen in there." Snape frowned, but Araminta plunged ahead. "They're stones taken from the stomach of a goat, and they can work as an antidote for most poisons. Betcha have to keep them around to keep kids from killing themselves, eh,. Snape?"

"Don't sass me," said the Potions Master. "What if I asked you the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I'd ask you the difference between garlic and a cross." The class snickered, and Snape got angry. He raised his voice over the crowd and asked another question.

"What would you get if you mixed asphodel and wormwood?"

"Hmmm, let me see...you were going to have that for tea, right?" Araminta posed with one finger on her cheek and ignored the worried looks Blake and Selene were shooting at her. "Oh, silly me, that's the Draught of Living Death. You must have already had some."

The class's snickers turned into full-blown laughter.

"Silence!" Snape screamed. "I will not have this in my classroom. Five points from your House, Potter-Malfoy."

"Which one, Professor Snape? All the other teachers have been giving--or taking--five points from each. Do you really want to take five points from Slytherin?"

Snape just grumbled and pointed to the instructions written on the board. An hour later, when Araminta turned in a perfect vial of potion, he refused to look at her.

"C'mon," said Selene. "Dinner, finally!"


	13. 13

Chapter Thirteen: In Which Araminta is Unlucky

When the trio crossed the threshold into the Great Hall, Araminta hung back. Blake and Selene stopped, too, to see what was wrong.

"What's up, Araminta? Aren't you hungry?" asked Blake, who was eying the dishes.

"Sure," said Araminta, "but I think I'd better spend some time with my other House."

Selene sneered. "You mean the Gryffinwhores? You really think they will accept you and like you? After all, you are a Slytherin."

Araminta drew herself up straight. "I may be a Slytherin, but I'm a Gryffindor too. I won't let you talk that way about either of my Houses."

Selene shut her mouth, embarrassed. Then, she grabbed Blake's hand and stormed off in a huff.

Araminta ambled over to the Gryffindor table and plopped herself down right in the middle. _Might as well do it the hard way._ If they were going to hate on her, she might as well find out first thing. She turned to the girl next to her and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Araminta, or Minta. Last name Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter, doesn't matter which one."

The girl, who had alarmingly bright red hair, grabbed her hand and pumped it up and down. "Are you really? My name's Denise Creevey, and both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor. It's nice to meet you. Is it true that your dads are...you know...together?"

"Yes," said Araminta, without shame. Sure, they weren't often affectionate in her presence, but that didn't mean they didn't love each other like any other men. "My dads are famous, and rich, too. We live together at Malfoy Manor, which is in Wiltshire. We inherited it when my grandparents passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Denise, finally letting go of her hand. 

"Don't be. They were mean people. I guess when Daddy Harry moved in, they had a fit and they both had heart attacks on the same day. All they ever do is kiss sometimes; I don't see what the big deal is." Araminta chose a hamburger and french fries from the table and added a side of macaroni and cheese. 

Denise looked at her salad and then at Araminta's plate. "Are you going to eat all that?"

"Yeah," said Araminta, as she ladled herself some clam chowder into a bread bowl and poured a pumpkin milkshake to drink. "I can eat all I want and never get fat."

"Wow," sighed Denise enviously. 

Just then, a rowdy pair of twin boys, with hair the same color as Denise's, bumped her from behind. Araminta's entire plate, and her milkshake, spilled on her lap and splattered her in the face. All of the Gryffindors started laughing.

"Oh, that's some rotten luck," said Denise, mopping at Araminta's robes with a paper towel. "Don't mind them."

"I don't," said Araminta, but secretly, she was worried. Would everyone remember her as the clumsy one? 

Araminta closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. She reached out with her mind to touch the minds of the other Gryffindors at the table. There were too many at once for her to be able to tell exactly what they were thinking, but it wasn't so bad after all. "They're laughing with me, not at me." It was a pleasant feeling.

Araminta finished her dinner. "I've got to go. Big day tomorrow. Bye, Denise!"

"Bye, Minta!" she answered.


	14. chap 14

Chapter 14

A/N Do you think Blake and Araminta should be together, or Blake and Selene? Tell me in a REVIEW!

Blake and Selene brought Araminta a dish of pudding and some apple pie for dessert. "Can you come down to the common room in the dungeons with us?"

Araminta spooned up the pudding thoughtfully. "Can't. I really have to practice."

"Practice what?"

"Oh, all sorts of things. I have singing, and Quidditch, and magic to do," said Araminta.

"Well, bye, then, see you tomorrow!" chimed Blake and Selene.

Araminta walked slowly back to her room, thinking about the day. She felt bad keeping the secret about being an Animagus from Blake and Selene, but if what Professor McGonagall had said was true, Blake and Selene could be Animagi themselves if they'd just apply themselves.

Then, there was the whole fiasco with Professor Snape--

"Excuse me, Miss Malfoy-Potter, but what are you doing wandering through the dungeons alone?"

Araminta turned around slowly to meet the assessing gaze of the Potions Master. "Oh, Professor, I was distracted, and I must have gotten lost. I was on my way to my rooms..."

Severus Snape swooped down upon her, trapping her against the wall between his arms. He put his face close, his beaky nose almost touching hers. "Where did you learn it?" he breathed. "How did you know so much already?"

"I-I-I practiced," Araminta stuttered. "I'm a good witch."

"I'm sure you are," said Snape, looking at her neck. "The question is," he said, then moved his mouth so close she could feel the words on her skin, "how good?"

He wrapped one arm behind her shoulders and drew her closer, bending her backward with his other hand in her hair. "Good," he muttered, and Araminta put her hands on his chest and pushed hard. 

"No, no!" she cried out, but he squeezed her tighter and ran his tongue over her collarbone.

"Yesssss."

"No!" she shouted again, then made her body limp and fell to the floor. She drew her wand and sprang up to curse the man, but she found herself alone in the corridor. Where was the Potions Master? Araminta turned in a circle. What had just happened?

Shaking her head, Araminta decided it was all a dream and headed off to bed.


	15. 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N The last one was scary, no? The song in this chapter is 'Wake Me Up Inside' by Evanescence.

In the morning, Araminta got up early so she could spend some time with Fawkes-Iolanthe. Fawkes-Iolanthe was more than just Araminta's pet phoenix, she carried her mail and translated it into different languages so she could have penpals all over the world. 

"Come here, love." Araminta brushed Fawkes-Iolanthe's feathers, and cuddled her to her breast. "Shall we sing?"

Fawkes-Iolanthe fluttered to her perch and spread her wings, signaling that she was ready to begin. She tipped her head back and made an accompaniment sing forth from her throat. 

"Oldies again?" Araminta sighed. "Oh, all right." She began to sing along.

__

How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into me core

Where I've become so numb...

Without a soul ,

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back

Home.

****

Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Araminta stopped. She had had the vague feeling that she didn't belong, that she'd been having nightmares all night, and Fawkes-Iolanthe always picked a song that matched her mood somehow. "I don't want to sing this anymore," she said.

She tossed Fawkes-Iolanthe a phoenix treat and walked to the window. Maybe she would practice her Animagus skills. She popped into unicorn form and back a few times before growing bored with that. 

Breakfast wasn't for another fifteen minutes. Araminta took out her schedule and looked at it carefully. She'd start the morning with Charms, then History of Magic before lunch. Next was the Astronomy lecture and a flying lesson. Bor-ing.

Araminta danced around the room a little--she was a good enough ballerina to have gone to Covent Garden, but she wanted to be a witch instead--then fixed her hair and makeup. Packing up her things in her schoolbag, she headed to breakfast. 

After a big stack of waffles, Blake and Selene hurried in just in time for a glass of pumpkin juice. "Hurry, or we'll be late," said Araminta said, exasperated. "Why are you two so late?"

Blake and Selene exchanged secret glances. "Oh, no reason. No reason at all."

Araminta was suspicious. Blake looked like he was wearing a little of the same lipstick Selene had on, and there was glitter on his collar. But they weren't holding hands, so Araminta decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. 


	16. 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N Are Blake and Selene up to something? Or not?

Professor Flitwick was too short to see over his podium, so he had charmed a little cushion and he sat on it as it flew around the room to each student so he could check their work. "Very good," he said, when he saw what Araminta had written about the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm.

Blake was still grumbling about having an essay to write during the very first class. "Shush," said Selene, grumpily. Araminta could tell that she didn't like writing essays either, but was trying not to let Flitwick know.

"Okay, class, now you try it. Be sure to say WinGARdium LeviOsa, or the whole thing might blow up in your face."

Soon, shouts of "WINgardium LEViosa" and WindgardiUM LevioSA" were echoing around the room. _What is everyone's problem?_ thought Araminta. Latin pronunciation was really, really easy. It had nice, pure vowels and was something easy to say.

"WinGARdium LeviOsa," she cried, and her feather hopped into the air.

"Very good! Look, Miss Potter-Malfoy's done it! Take ten points."

Araminta couldn't help it. She just wanted to show off a little. With another swish and flick of her wand, she levitated the Charms professor into the air and sailed her around the room. Then, she floated all of her classmates into the air.

"Whee," yelled Blake encouragingly. "This is just like magic!"

"Of course it is, stupid," said Selene, snippily, as she pulled her robes tighter so that her underwear wouldn't show. "It is magic. It's a charm." Selene was a stronger witch then she looked. She waved her wand at herself and said, "Finite Incantatem!" so that she would fall back down to the floor.

Araminta wasn't bothered by this. She was laughing so hard she thought she would bust a gut. "Watch this!"

The floating students began to spin crazily around the room, so it looked like Araminta was juggling them all. A few of them looked a little green, but she knew they'd feel fine once she put them back down. She was going to give them just one more spin around, but before she could, the door to the Charms classroom swung open and Albus Dumbledore stood there, angrier than Araminta had ever seen him.   


"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted. (A/N: dun dun dun...)


	17. Chapter 17

Chappie Seventeen

A/N: melannen said: Green and gold on a blonde? LOL! Her complexion will be, like, totally washed out. _I say: Who do you think you are? Scarlett O'Hara? Maybe she looks good in green and gold anyway. She's really pretty, or haven't you noticed? Besides, I think that Scarlet was just jealous of her sisters anyway. I will name a character for you later, though, thanks! LOL_

Joycelene said: Araminta=Mary Sue. _I say: Are you accusing me of plagiarism? I made up Araminta. I've never read any stories with someone named Mary Sue in them._

I also say: thanks to celedriel-greenleaf, Starr Light1, Black Diva, thecurmudgeons (yeah, Titanic is like my favorite movie! good idea!) and Miss Lesley for their SWEET reviews. 3 Charlotte: It was mpreg...or was it? LOL Hope I didn't miss anybody!

I wrote this chapter when I was eating Pixie Sticks and Mountain Dew. Can you tell? (he he) :0)

Araminta was so surprised that she let go the spell and everyone tumbled to the floor. "I-I-I didn't mean to." She burst into tears. She really had respect for Albus Dumbledore, and now he was angry. "I'm sorry everyone."

"We forgive you," chorused the students and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore looked slightly mollified, but he still wasn't happy. 

"Get your things and follow me, please."

Araminta followed Albus Dumbledore down the hall and to a really ugly statue called a gargoyle. "Pixie sticks," he said. Nothing happened. "Ha ha ha," said Dumbledore. "I forgot I changed the password. Mountain Dew!"

The gargoyle moved aside and an escalator took them to Dumbledore's office. "Here we are. Get off."

Araminta stepped into Dumbledore's office. It smelled very godfather-ish, like peppermints and pipe tobacco. Underneath it all there was a gentle scent like Vicks Vaporub, too. _Dumbledore is getting old. I shouldn't worry him._

"I'm sorry to have worried you, sir," said Araminta.

"Well, you should know that I'm still worried. Very worried, in fact." Dumbledore surveyed Araminta with his blue eyes over his half-moon spectacles. "I'm worried about you."

"About...me?" Araminta twisted her hands together. Why should he be worried about her? She was probably acing all her classes already, she hadn't gotten into trouble--much--and she had made friends in two Houses. What was there to worry about?

"I'm afraid that we aren't providing you with enough of a challenge." Albus Dumbledore sighed deeply. He was worried that Araminta would be bored and would get into as much trouble as her fathers had when they had been at Hogwarts.

Araminta swallowed. This couldn't be a good thing.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and paced around the room three times before he went on. "I'm sure you've heard the tales about the trouble your fathers got into when they were your age. But that's not what's worrying me..." He shook his head. "I'm worried about--well, you'll find out in due time. It's not for me to tell. In the meantime, I have a stopgap measure. Come here." 

He motioned her closer and took her onto his lap. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Have you ever seen one of these before?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter 18

Araminta couldn't keep from staring. No, she hadn't seen anything like that. What an odd shape, and what a funny color...Araminta reached out and grasped it in her hand.

"Careful," said Dumbledore. "Not too tightly now."

"It's so strange," said Araminta, as Dumbledore put it up close to her face so she could see. "Does it do anything?"

"Yes, it does," replied Dumbledore, with an ecstatic grin on his face. "If you put the chain around your neck, and turn it three times, you can go back in time about an hour. It's a Time-Turner."

"Oh, _wow_," breathed Araminta. "A Time-Turner. For me?"

Dumbledore ruffled her hair. "Yes, for you. In fact, it's been many years since we last had such a bright witch as yourself at Hogwarts, so it is only fitting that you have it now. You can use it to do hours over again, and take all of our most advanced classes. I've written out a new schedule for you already." He handed it to her.

"But these are all seventh year classes!" Araminta exclaimed. "I'll get picked on."

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Don't trouble yourself. I've already thought of that." He lifted her down onto the floor. "You'll simply have to _be_ a seventh year."

"What do you mean?" asked Araminta. "I have clothes and makeup that make me look older, but I can't just _be_ older. That takes time."

"Yes and no. I can put an aging spell on you, and you'll be a seventh year. What do you say?"

It only took a second for Araminta to decide. "I say yes," she squealed happily.

"Come here, then, my child," said Dumbledore. He drew his wand and ran it up and down her spine. "Seventeen, please. Now, run along to bed, and when you wake up again, you'll be ready for seventh year."

"Thanks, Papa Dumbledore." Araminta gave the older man a bear hug and then she ran off to get her beauty rest.


	19. chapter nineteen

Chapter 19

This is my friend's favorite chapter! Everyone tells me that this is one of the best parts so far. I hope you like it too!!

The moon sneaked in between the curtains and slithered its way down onto Araminta's face. Normally, this wouldn't have awakened her, but she was having growing pains. Her eyes flashed open in the half-darkness and she moaned.

When she turned into her Animagus form, it didn't hurt like this. However, the aging spell caused her legs and arms to grow long and shapely. Her hips flared and her breasts swelled as she watched. Her hair lengthened by itself and wound around her knees.

"Oh, my," she cried out, and her voice came out husky and dark like when you've had a cold and you sound like Kathleen Turner. It frightened her a little.

Araminta stumbled over to her mirror and stared at herself. She looked like a woman now, not a little girl. In fact, she finally looked the age she felt. She'd fit right in with the seventh year students in the morning.

A sharp pain pinched her right on her flat belly, and she felt a strange sensation in her nether regions. Then, she felt something she'd never felt before. "Oh my goodness! I'm going to die!"

Araminta didn't stop to think or to put on her bunny slippers, she just ran right straight out into the corridor as fast as she could. "Help, oh, help." She tried to scream, but all that came out was a forlorn little croak.

A tall, dark figure sauntered around the corner and stopped dead in its tracks. "Nar-Narcissa? Is that you? I thought you were dead." Severus Snape came out of the shadows looking dumbstruck. "You're young again. How can this be?" He raised a hand to Araminta's face and caressed it softly. "Am I dreaming? You feel so real...you smell so good."

Araminta shook her head and covered her mouth with her hands. Snape pulled them away and moved closer. "Don't hide from me, love. If this is but a dream, don't pretend it is a nightmare. It has been years since I saw you last, and you look as beautiful."

In all of Araminta's dreams about her first kiss (not counting Blake, because he was only a boy and not a man), she had never dreamed that it would come from a mysterious older man in the middle of a drafty, dark corridor in the wee hours of the morning. She felt like she was outside of her body, watching it all happen. It was the same but different from her dream last night. Was she a Seer too?

She saw Professor Snape's eyes grow dark and unfathomable, and his lips parted. He whispered something against her mouth and then leaned down to trap her lips between his. From outside her body, Araminta saw herself close her eyes and let him taste her with his supple tongue. He began to plant soft butterfly kisses on her eyelids and jawbone, and then laved his tongue down her neck.

"Stop it!" said Araminta, scared of what she felt. Besides, she still had something else on her mind. "I need to see Madam Pomfrey, please! I'm bleeding!"

Snape gasped and swept her up in his arms and sprinted toward the Hospital Wing with his cape flapping behind him.

(A/N Sorry about the cliffie!)


	20. 20

Chapter Twenty

Madam Pomfrey took one look at Araminta and sent Professor Snape away, tutting and muttering to herself. "Dear child, has no one told you what it means to be a woman?"

"Um, no," said Araminta, trying to hide her little problem. "What does that have to do with me? I'm dying. Please help me."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and gave Araminta a starter kit of 'girl stuff.' "Read the instructions to use this and then we'll talk." When Araminta came back from the bathroom looking very embarrassed, Madam Pomfrey sat her down and gave her a talk about the birds and the bees. 

Araminta thought it was fascinating. "So all of these things--these changes..." She contemplated her larger chest for a moment. "All of these things are part of becoming a real witch?"

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey. "You'll be even stronger than you were before. Be careful in the next few days. You don't want to hurt anybody with your new powers by accident."

Feeling much better, Araminta got ready to go back to bed. When she went into the hall, Professor Snape was waiting there. "Narcissa," he yelled when he saw her and came running.

When he got up close, he looked very disappointed. "You're not Narcissa after all."

Araminta put her hand on his arm. "No, I'm Araminta Malfoy-Potter. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I was too worried about how this aging spell was working. I didn't know that I was just turning into a woman--I thought I was about to die."

Snape nodded and a tear trickled down the side of his face. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of you. I really did think you were Narcissa."

"It was a case of mistaken identity," Araminta reassured him. "I know it will never happen again, and I forgive you." She hugged Professor Snape briefly, and then gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure there's another Narcissa out there for you."

Professor Severus Snape brightened up considerably. "Yeah, I bet there is. Maybe I should put a personal ad in the _Daily Prophet._ What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," laughed Araminta. Taking his arm, she let Snape escort her back to her room.

More updates tomorrow--got to go.


	21. chappie 21

Chapter Twenty-One, as promised!

The next day, Araminta had to have Bollocksy help her wash her knee length hair. She brushed it out one hundred strokes in front of the fire until it shone like gold lamé. Then, Bollocksy helped her twist it into a long braid with green and gold ribbons (to match her uniform) running through it. 

"You is looking like a real woman today, miss," said Bollocksy.

"I feel like a real woman, Bollocksy!" Araminta stretched her arms out and spun around in a circle. "I just hope I can keep up with my new classes." Her new schedule was sort of scary--she had every single class offered at Hogwarts on her plate.

Bollocksy brushed a bit of lint off Araminta's new robes (which were much longer and fuller through the hips and chest to fit her new figure). "Don't worry. You is the smartest girl--woman--that Bollocksy knows. You'll be fine."

Araminta sighed. "I sure hope so. Well, here goes nothing!" She left to go to her first class, Song Magic.

When she went out into the hall, she bumped into Professor Vector, who looked very distracted. He was towing a strange girl Araminta had never seen before and he looked harrassed. "You there, are you a seventh year? This girl is named Melannen, and she is a transfer from Hollywood School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want you to show her around and make her feel welcome here. Don't worry about your classes; I'll tell your teachers to excuse you." He hurried off.

"Um, hi," said Araminta.

"Um, hi," said Melannen back with an American accent. Melannen was a little shorter than Araminta and she had big, cinnamon-chocolate-brown eyes and lots of brown, curly hair down to her shoulders with blue and purple streaks in it. She was wearing a collar with spikes and bracelets with spikes too. Underneath her too-tight robes she was wearing a pair of combat boots and she had on black eyeliner and lipstick. "Don't think that we're going to be good friends, okay? I'm here because I got kicked out of my last school for fighting. Watch your back."

Araminta stepped backward, then changed her mind and stepped forward again. "Well, I'm supposed to show you around, so let's go." She walked a little bit away but Melannen didn't come with her. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why should I follow some goody-two-shoes around?" Melannen lit a cigarette and blew smoke in Araminta's face, making her cough and wheeze.

Araminta politely waved away the first puff, but by the second puff she was angry. "Hey, that's secondhand smoke and it makes me feel bad. Could you put that out?"

"What?" taunted Melannen. "Do you really believe that you'll get cancer from smoking?"

Araminta snatched the cigarette away and threw it on the floor, then performed an X-ray Charm. "Take a look at your lungs. Do you see that black soot at the bottom? I don't know you at all, hardly, but I care about you. I don't want you to die. There's no way to get that smoke back out."

Melannen looked a little nauseous. (It made Araminta sick too.) She stomped out her cigarette. "I didn't know I looked like that inside. Thanks." She smiled at Araminta.

"It was nothing." Araminta smiled. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

"Oh, I like Nine Inch Nails, Coldplay, N*Sync, the usual." She fingered her bracelet nervously. "Do you think you could show me around now?"

"I'd be happy to show my new friend around," said Araminta. They linked arms and jogged down the hall and out the front doors to look at the lake first.


	22. chap 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

__

BIW said: You owe your other reviewers an apology.

Huh? I don't actually owe anyone anything. That's not the way the world works. I am too busy writing to go read those web places.

*hugs reviewers tightly*

"Well, this is the lake," said Araminta. "That over there is the Quidditch pitch, and those trees over there are the Forbidden Forest. You shouldn't go in there. My dad says you'll get eaten by spiders." She failed to hide a shiver. 

"Yeah, so what do you guys do for kicks around here?"

"Well, we watch Quidditch--"

"Yuck," said Melannen. "Give me Quodpot any day."

Araminta smiled politely. Perhaps Melannen didn't know it was rude to interrupt? "We also play Exploding Snap, Wizard Chess, and we go to Hogsmeade. It's Britain's only all-wizarding village. It's loads of fun." Araminta crossed her fingers behind her back. She couldn't tell Melannen that until yesterday she hadn't been old enough to go there!

"Okay. Cool. Let's go now."

Araminta looked around wildly. Go now? They couldn't go _now_. "Um, we're only allowed to go to Hogsmeade on Hogsmeade weekends. The first one probably won't be until October or so. We get to spend a Saturday shopping and going to the pub or the tearoom."

Melannen gave Araminta a dirty look. "Dude, all we've gotta do it hop the fence. No one will notice we're missing. We'll be back before dark," she wheedled.

Araminta shook in her shoes like a leaf in a tornado. She was seventeen today. She should feel like a grownup and be ready for these sorts of things. It seemed that she just couldn't say 'no' when she needed to the most. "I, um, can't. I have to go to class."

Melannen laughed so hard that she was hugging her sides, slapping her knee, and crying streams of tears all at the same time.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Araminta. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes," chuckled Melannen. "You are such a goody-two-shoes! I can't believe that you think school is important. You're a witch, too! Just make up a spell to put the learning right in your head. It's what I always do!"

This made Araminta stop and think for three minutes. All she had to do was say a spell and she'd never have to study again. It sounded wonderful, like an ice cream sundae on the first day that you feel like having hot fudge after you throw it up because you had the flu and then you don't feel like eating it for the next six months.

Araminta sighed. "I can't. That would be like cheating. It wouldn't be fair to have an advantage over the other kids at Hogwarts. They'd hate me for that, and I'd be even more bored than I am now."

Melannen pushed her hair back out of her face and wiped away her tears of laughter. "Well, have it your way then!" She grabbed the top of the Hogwarts fence and hauled herself over, barely missing the pointy things on the top of it.

"Oh no," gasped Araminta in shock. "Melannen, come back!" Oh, Dumbledore was going to be really, really angry with her. Professor Vector had trusted her to show the American exchange student around, and she'd made a big mess of it. She couldn't tattle on Melannen, but she couldn't jump the fence and go after her, either. "What to do?"

Araminta paced back and forth. She wished she could just use _Accio_ to bring Melannen back, but she wasn't sure she would like that very much. If only she could start the whole thing over again, she'd be sure and strong and she wouldn't let Melannen walk all over her.

"Eureka!" Araminta hopped up and down and gave herself a little hug. She should have believed in herself from the beginning; she always thought of ways to get out of scrapes. "All I have to do is take the Time-Turner, and give it a little spin...Whooooooaaaah!!!!"


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Chapter 23

"Whoa! Stop, please, stooooop! I want to get off!" Araminta shouted as the world spun green and blue and black and purple spirals around her eyes. She turned green herself and her stomach ached and her ears rang. The Time-Turner had spun itself around a million times in its chain and even though she grabbed it tight in her hand it didn't stop the strange and awful events from happening all around her.

At last Araminta tumbled to the ground, breaking the Time-Turner. The breath was knocked out of her and she wheezed seven times before a good breath came and she got her breath back. "Whew, that was really scary," she said. "I'd better hurry and see if I can catch Melannen again. This time, I'll stand up for myself and I'll stand up for the rules of Hogwarts."

She sprinted up the steps to the school and almost knocked over Professor McGonagall. "Slow down, there, missy! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Wow, you look really young, Professor," Araminta blurted out.

"I...do? Yes, I do," the professor continued. "Where are you from, and why are you wearing that outlandish getup?"

"They're my Slythindor robes," answered Araminta uncertainly. "What else would I wear?"

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows shot up like wild, wriggling caterpillars. "I'm afraid I've never heard of Slythindor house. Is this some kind of practical joke, Miss..." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"My name is Araminta Malfoy-Potter," said Araminta Malfoy-Potter.

McGonagall gave a short bark of laughter and then clutched her hand to her chest. "Dear Merlin's beard, you're serious!"

"Um, yes," said Araminta. "Absolutely, completely, utterly serious. Professor McGonagall, don't you remember me?"

"My dear child, I have never seen you before in my life." Professor McGonagall cleaned her square-framed glasses and peered closely at Araminta. "Where did you come from?"

Araminta was very disappointed. "But, just yesterday you helped me find my virgin Animagus form and we are Hot Cheetos together. Are you suffering from mild dementia? Am I so very boring?" Araminta looked at her feet, hot tears pricking at the insides of her eyelids.

"I remember nothing of the sort. I think we had better see the Headmaster about this."

The Headmaster! Of course! Albus Dumbledore would have all of the answers.


	24. twentyfour

Chapter Twenty and Four (Wow, already! I owe everything to my teacher Mrs. Shekspir because she read all of my chapters and told me things to do. Of course I ignored her but that's artistic license. Tomorrow she's going on maternity leave and I'll have to write it all by myself, sniff (sad face)). Mrs. Shekspir, if you're reading this, I figured out how the story ends! But I'm not telling anybody else until the last chapter. :D

Araminta followed Professor McGonagall up the escalator to Professor Dumbledore's office for the second time in two days (the password was Blue Raspberry Blow Pops). She knocked on the door and showed Araminta inside.

The first thing Araminta saw was the beautiful red and gold phoenix on a little bird stand. "Fawkes-Iolanthe!" she shouted before she could help herself. Then, she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, Papa Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore looked very confused. "Beautiful child, I don't have any children of my own. The children of Hogwarts are all mine."

Araminta laughed a silvery, bell-like giggle. "Oh, sorry. You've never been upset when I called you that before, godfather. I suppose I look different than I looked when you gave me the aging spell last night. Look, my hair is down past my knees now! It's aching my head, it's so long."

Albus shook his head slowly. "I am a godfather to many children, it is true, but none of them is close to your age. Perhaps you have changed a lot since--wait, aging spell? What is this madness? Who are you?"

"I'm Araminta Malfoy-Potter," she answered. "You know, the daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter."

Albus looked out over his half-moon spectacles with a stony expression. "I should take points from your House for telling lies."

Araminta felt panic well up in her chest. "I'm not telling lies! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are my daddies, and you are my godfather, and yesterday you let me turn from eleven into seventeen and I turned into a woman and was Sorted into Slythindor by that STUPID hat and Melannen his playing hooky and the Time-Turner made me fall down and I scraped my hands and knees and now everything's gone pear-shaped." She said everything in one big breath.

Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle like little evening stars. "Ah. I think I know what has gone wrong. You say that you had a Time-Turner?"

"Yes." Araminta took the chain off her neck and handed the broken piece to him. "I was going to go to all of the classes, because school was so boring and I needed a bigger challenge. I guess I spun it too much when..."

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

Araminta shook her head. "I ended up here," she finished softly.

Dumbledore looked at Professor McGonagall and she looked back at him. "The question now is how should we punish you for what you have done?"

Araminta took a step backward. This was all a bad dream. Her favorite and only godfather was going to get her into big trouble, Melannen was lost, she was having cramps again, and even turning into a unicorn wouldn't save her now.

"Just kidding," said Dumbledore finally. "The real question is, how do we get you back to your own time?"


	25. chappie 25 now up!

Chapter Twenty-Five:

(A/N: Oh no! I think Araminta should get stuck in the past for a bit. If she's stuck in the past, who should she get for a boyfriend?

a. Harry

b. Draco

c. Ron

d. Snape

e. Flitwick (just kidding he he)

f. Blaise who is a boy

g. Seamus

h. Dean

i. She should be a player and date lots of hot guys

j. someone else, like a celebrity (should probably be somebody from Scotland, like Sean Biggerstaff)

Tell me in a review!

"You can just wave your wand and send me back, right?" Araminta was practically crying again. This day was simply awful! Everything bad was happening to her all at once and she could feel her hair coming out of her braid again.

Dumbledore shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm afraid, my dearest Araminta, that it will not be so simple. You see, you must use a Time-Turner to go to the past. It will not take you to the future. That's not the point. When you go to the past you want a do-over, so you live that time again. I'm afraid that the only thing you can do is wait to go into the future again."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Araminta. "What year is it?"

Dumbledore handed Araminta a copy of the _Daily Prophet._ (A/N I am too lazy to do the math.)

Araminta screamed. "I'm not even born yet! I won't be born for another YEAR! How can this have happened?"

Professor McGonagall sniffed. "You weren't careful with the Time-Turner. That's how it happened."

"I have some other news for you, too. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are going to be your classmates."

"WHAT????????" Araminta stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Ooooh, this is just lame! This is unbelievable!" She was so angry that a bunch of Dumbledore's instruments exploded and a lot of the people in the paintings got up and left so they wouldn't have to hear her tantrum. 

"Come here so we can get you Sorted," said Dumbledore.

"I was Sorted into Slythindor yesterday. Do I have to be Sorted again?" Araminta whined.

"Yes--what? What the heck is Slythindor?" asked Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling.

"Slythindor's my House--oh, never mind." Araminta grabbed the Hat and jammed it over her head and began to explain.

"Yep, still Slythindor," said the Sorting Hat.


	26. chap26

Chapter Twenty-six

A few hours later, Araminta was shown into the same room that she'd been given yesterday, only, this time she had nothing to her name but the clothes on her back. No Fawkes-Iolanthe, no trunk, no spellbooks. She was just lucky that her wand (made of petrified wood from Arizona with a dragon heartstring-unicorn hair-phoenix feather core) had been in the pocket of her robes.

Professor Dumbledore had excused her from classes, so she wandered the hallways, looking at the paintings and reading notices. "Quidditch tryouts on Friday," said one. "Quidditch Ball tickets on sale tomorrow! Only ten Galleons!" said another. "Mail order for Fainting Fancies! Take a coupon!" Araminta ripped off a square of the paper, since she herself never fainted and that might come in handy sometimes.

As she turned a corner, her gray-green eyes met a pair of stormy gray ones. A boy with silvery blond hair was sitting in a shadow and using a quill to put a tattoo on his arm. Araminta moved closer and sat down next to him. He was wearing a little bit of black eyeliner and he had on a white t-shirt and black leather pants. He was really hot.

"Hi," said Araminta. The boy glanced up at her, and then went back to inking the tattoo on his arm. It was shaped like the skull on a pirate flag but instead of having the crossbones underneath it had a big snake coming out of its mouth. "Um, I said hi," said Araminta.

"Hullo," said the boy. "Are you new here?"

"Sort of," said Araminta. She hadn't realized that she was going to have to lie until now. "I just transferred from...Japan. Yeah. Ohayo."

"Oh-hay-yo...I thought that was a really lame place in the United States. Are you a Muggle?"

"No," said Araminta. "You?"

The boy just sneered and laughed. "So, you wanna be my bird? I just broke up with some, so it's okay. I'm free."

Araminta's heart leapt with joy. She'd been in the past less than a day, and she would have a boyfriend to keep her company until she got to the future again. "Yes, I want to be your lover."

"Let's seal it with a kiss. You know, swak me." The boy leaned forward, and Araminta thought that he smelled like pine trees and coconut and mountain skies. He planted one on her, and she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms tight around his waist so she could play with the chain that hung from his belt. 

It felt so familiar in his arms. "Oh baby," he murmured in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm your baby," she murmured in between kisses.

The boy kissed her and smirked. "So maybe you should call me your daddy. I'm rich, I'll be your sugar daddy."

Araminta suddenly realized why the boy seemed so familiar. He was Draco Malfoy! She couldn't date her own dad! "Um, I don't think this is such a good idea. You just broke up with someone. Maybe you should get back together with Da...Harry."

Draco laughed a very long laugh. "Get back together with Harry? I've never dated Potter. I just let him chase me around. But if you don't want to go out, that's cool. We can still be friends. Wanna tattoo?"

"No thanks, but I do want some dinner. Is it time yet?"

Draco checked his witch and it started to beep. "Exactly. C'mon, let's go!


	27. CHAPTER 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

"Hey, the Great Hall still looks the same!" said Araminta when they got to the Great Hall.

Draco gave her a funny look. "Yeah, it's been the same since, oh, breakfast. You're such a freak." He shook his head. "Let's go sit at the Slytherin table."

They sat down between a pair of Malfoy's henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, and across from a girl who was named Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson had a snub nose and looked kind of like a little dog. She also looked kind of like she had been crying, but Araminta didn't want to pry on her first day. Later, she would make friends with Pansy because Araminta thought she would look much better in pink lipstick instead of orange.

When she looked around the hall, Araminta saw that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were having a conversation. Most of the same teachers were sitting there, but they looked much younger. Snape, too, was much younger, but he was staring at his food like he felt sick.

She didn't see anybody important at the Ravenclaw table or the Hufflepuff table, which was no surprise. She didn't really know any Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff people.

At the Gryffindor table, her eyes alighted on Da...she'd have to remember to call him Harry Potter. Now she could see why so many women liked him. He had really good skin and even though his black hair was messy it was cute, too. He had on glasses that didn't hide his bright green eyes. He was telling a joke and a reheaded girl was laughing really hard like a donkey.

On one side, she could see Ron Weasley, all freckly and long-nosed, sitting next to Harry. On the other side, she could see the bushy hair of her Aunt Hermione sitting next to him. She was looking forlornly right at her. Actually, after a minute, Araminta realized that Aunt Hermione was looking forlornly at Daddy Draco. Something really weird was going on here.


	28. CHAP 28

Chapter Twenty-eight

Draco whispered in her ear, "Don't let the Mudblood frighten you. She thinks that she's all that. I can't believe I was going out with her."

"YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH," yelled Araminta. Everybody in the Great Hall turned to look at her, and she lowered her voice to a low whisper. "You were going out with Hermione Granger?"

"Yeah," said Draco, and Araminta thought that she saw a hint of longing in his stormy gray eyes. Then he used a very macho voice to say, "I'm over her. Ready to move on."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure, whatever. You're so stuck on her." She said to Araminta, "He keeps sending her owls and presents but she sends them back because she thinks he doesn't really love her and that he's just using her because he needs some dental work. That's dumb because Madam Pomfrey fixed her teeth for her. Why can't she just fix Draco's, you might ask? Anyway, it makes me sick to watch the two lovebirds mooning over each other." She held a hand to her forehead and kicked her feet, giving a little moan like the girl on PBS TV.

"Shut up, you bint," said Draco. "You're just jealous that I had a girlfriend. You don't even have a boyfriend."

"Yes I do!" Pansy said. Pansy scowled at Draco.

"Then tell us who he is then," said Draco.

"We've been through this a hundred million times, Draco Malfoy. I'm not telling you anything about my love life!" said Pansy Parkinson.

Araminta was very curious about who Pansy was dating. She knew she could get Pansy to tell her if she could just get her alone. Maybe they could go powder their noses together, and Pansy would tell her in the bathroom after dinner. She saw Pansy turn her head and look at the staff table. Araminta wondered if Pansy was dating Professor Flitwick or somebody. 

Araminta had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. "So, Pansy, who are you going to the Quidditch Ball with?"

"Well, it's not official, but I'm going with--" Pansy clapped her hands over her mouth. Her blue eyes were as wide as dinner plates and they looked like they were going to fall out of her head. "I'm not telling you!"

Araminta poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and then selected a slice of pizza with sausage, mushrooms, and green pepper. She chewed thoughtfully. How was she going to trick Pansy into telling the truth, let her fathers find their foretold love, get rid of her snotty Aunt Hermione once and for all, and get back to the future so she could save Melannen?

There had to be a way. She didn't know what she was going to do if there wasn't.

(I love my Araminta; she is such a never-give-upper.)


	29. 29

Chap 29

Author's notes

The Critic of Sad Stories said:

5_. Vainity thy name is Araminta Malfoy-Potter._

I say: First everyone said her name was Mary-Sue, now they say she is Vainity. Or did you mean vanity?  
_6. Who would KISS after knowing a person for a few hours?_

I say: How long does it take to get a boyfriend?

*snerk* said: 

__

Hoo! I haven't laughed this hard in ages! 

I say: ? This story is romance/horror type of story. I'm glad somebody likes it!

Ruby the Troll said:

__

I strongly recommend that in the future you write about something else than characters like your Araminta! Anything else!  
I say: Oh yeah, next I'm gonna write about Lily (I have an idea where she is gonna be the daughter of Voldemort. Much more horror, too.)

__

Tell me, among your classmates you must have some girls who are beautiful and spoiled and teacher's pets and good at everything… do you actually like them – or do you think they're too full of themselves to be borne?

Oh, I don't really wish anybody had never been born. That's not very nice. But I wish that some people would grow up a little and not be so lame all the time.

Hogwarts-Drama-Queen said:

__

You DO owe your reviewers an appology.

I 'appologize.'

To Marek: You are strange with a dirty mind. ?????

To Mellannenn: I'm so glad you liked her! I took a guess, I must have ESP! Don't worry, I won't let you die...or will I? (j/k) But ew, I never imagined Pansy as a girlfriend for Minta! You see, Pansy is the type who reads _Hogwarts: A History_ to see if she is in it but Minta doesn't like history at all. So they shouldn't have any history together (remember that I'm writing about the past right now). 

I'm starting to think that some of you reviewing people are the same, because risit and person both use angel wings around their names (like this: ~Minta~). If you don't like it you only have to tell me once. :( :( :( :(~

On to the chap!

Just then a new girl came to the Slytherin table. She was hulking and looked uncomfortable with herself, and she was always blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey, Selene," said Araminta without thinking.

The other girl's eyes turned into slits. "My name isn't Selene, it's Millicent. Who the #&*% are you?"

"I'm Araminta Ma..." said Araminta. Oh no. She couldn't tell them her real name. They would ask too many questions and then she'd have to explain that she was a very powerful witch stuck in the past at the present.

Araminta cleared her throat and started again. "My name is Araminta Malpot, but you can call me Minta if you want."

Millicent grunted. "Where are you from?"

Draco answered for Minta. "She's a transfer student from Japan, ne?"

"Hai, Draco-kun," said Araminta.

"Why are you wearing those stupid clothes?" said Millicent.

"Huh?" said Minta.

"You look funny. Slyths wear green and silver, not green and gold," said Millicent with a mean look in her eye.

"Well, I'm not exactly a Slyth," said Minta. A shocked gasp flew up from the Slythindor table and hung over their heads like a low-flying cloud. "It turns out that I have qualities of a Gryffindor, like bravery, and qualities of a Slytherin, like cunning. The Sorting Hat couldn't decide where to put me, so it made me a Slythindor."

A murmur circled around the Slytherin table. In the end, everyone looked to Draco for the final decision because he was the leader of the Slytherins. He shrugged and said, "The hat put the Slyth part first. I'm down with that."

"In that case, welcome to Slytherin," said everybody.

Minta smiled happily into her pumpkin juice.


	30. 30

Chapter 30

After dinner, Draco leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

"Me! Me!" shouted Pansy. Millicent grunted too, and some other unnamed Slytherins raised their hands. 

"Well, come on then," said Draco, and he put on his prefect badge and led them down to the Slytherin common room which was located in the dungeon. When they got to the entry place Draco said the password just loud enough that Araminta could hear it: "Bad is the new good."

Araminta repeated the password a few times to herself in case she ever needed it again. She figured that she'd probably hang out in the Slytherin common room sometimes, but she'd probably stay in her own room unless her friends were going to be there.

The Slytherin common room was really nice. It looked like it had some new furniture. One of the chairs still had the tag on it and Araminta could see where it said 'IKEA.' 

Draco flopped down on a couch, and everyone stood waiting. "Well, sit down," he said, sneering. "Who is going to be first?"

"Pansy," said Millicent.

"Blaise," said Pansy.

"Flint," said Blaise. So it was true, Araminta saw. There was always at least one stupid Flint brother hanging around and failing all of his classes. 

Flint looked at Araminta and pointed. "That...girl."

__

At least he knows I have a gender, thought

Araminta.

"Millicent, you can go first," Draco drawled. 

"Um, truth?" said Millicent.

Draco thought for a minute. "Okay, what's something about you that nobody here knows?"

Millicent looked at everyone nervously. "Um, I just have a mom and no dad."

Draco snorted. "So? Lots of people are divorced."

"Well, actually..." Millicent stopped herself and blushed. "Never mind. Pansy can be next."

Araminta leaned over and whispered in Millicent's ear even though Millicent had a big chunk of earwax there. "Ask her who she likes."

Millicent glared at Minta. "She hasn't said if it's going to be truth or dare yet! Pansy, truth or dare."

Pansy said, "Dare."

Araminta was disappointed, but interested to see what Pansy would have to do for a dare.

Millicent scrunched her nose while she thought and blew the bangs out of her eyes. "Um, Pansy, I want you to go wake up Professor Snape and tell him that you need some advice on dating."

Pansy's eyes got as big as saucers. "No, I can't!" she said.

"Yes, you can," said Draco. "All you have to do is find him and ask him. Don't be such a chicken."

"All right, fine," Pansy said and she stomped out of the room.

"Millicent, you go too and make sure she asks Snape for advice about her love life," said Draco.

Millicent stomped out behind Pansy and Minta could hear them arguing as they walked down the corridor.

"Now it's your turn, Flint," said Draco. "Minta, what should we ask him?"

Now it was Minta's turn to laugh. "He didn't say if he wants truth or dare yet!"

"Oh, right," said Draco. "Flint, truth or dare?"

Flint scratched his head and said, "Truth, I guess."

This was easy. Araminta said, "What's the grossest thing you've ever seen?"

Flint's eyeballs bulged out and his eyebrows shot skyward. "Once I saw Flich and Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall and when they thought nobody was looking, they kissed each other with tongue!"

"You're pulling our legs," said Draco. "No way did you see McGonagall kissing Filch."

"Oh," said Flint stupidly. "Well, maybe it was someone else."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are really stupid, Flint. Can't you even remember who is was?"

Flint was so stupid that he didn't even answer him back. He just rolled over on the couch and ate some candy from a dish on the coffee table.

"Okay, Blaise, it's your turn," said Draco.

"Why does it always have to be my turn?" Blaise intoned.

"It hasn't been your turn yet and I'm not ready to go. So it's your turn. Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Blaise.

"Okay, show us your underwear," said Draco. 

Blaise said, "Uh oh, I just remembered something really important I have to do. Oh, I have a detention, yeah, a detention. I just forgot about it until now." Blaise ran out.

Draco looked over at Araminta. "Okay, your turn, Araminta. Truth or dare?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

From the last chapter:

Draco looked over at Araminta. "Okay, your turn, Araminta. Truth or dare?

31 (really this time)

Araminta got really nervous. What if he asked her a question she couldn't answer? Well, maybe she could answer the questions, but it wasn't like she could tell Draco Malfoy that he was her dad. He'd never believe her anyway.

"Um, okay," she laughed a little. "Dare, Draco."

Draco flipped back his platinum blond hair and his pale eyes went wide. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want a dare," said Araminta, who felt suddenly bold.

"Okay, then," said Draco. "Araminta, I want you to go into the Forbidden Forest and bring back a toadstool to prove you were there. There are some purple ones that grow right on the very edge. Bring back one of those."

Araminta looked out of the dungeons window (she had to stand on a chair to look out of it, because it was just a little narrow one up near the ceiling). The sun was setting and long pink clouds were hanging in the sky. Pretty soon it would be dark. Maybe even before she got outside.

"Draco, are you sure it is safe?" asked Araminta fearfully.

Draco sneered. "You're part Gryffindor, aren't you? Yeah, I think it's safe. You only have to go in a couple of feet." His stormy gray eyes grew calm and he looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "I feel like you're my sister or something. I wouldn't let you go anywhere dangerous."

Araminta smiled and Draco smiled back.

"Okay. I'll go get a purple toadstool for my dare!" said Araminta. She got up and pulled her green and gold robes tight and made sure that her hair was in a tight braid down to her knees. "I'll be right back!"

"I'll be waiting right here," said Draco, looking bored.

Araminta walked out of the Slytherin common room and into the hall. She walked up the stairs and out the front door, closing it behind her.

By now, only a little bit of light was left and it was damp and chilly. A little bit of rain was falling and everything was slippery. Araminta suddenly wished that she had her bodyguard and personal house-elf, Bollocksy, there to help her. It was a long way across the slippery, wet grass to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest.

Then Araminta laughed. This was an easy dare. She had figured out the whole thing.


	32. Thirtytwo

Chapter 32

It was so easy to run across in her unicorn Animagus form that Araminta would have laughed out loud if she had been a person. Instead of slipping on the wet grass, her unicorn hooves magically adhered to the grass and kept her from falling down. She galloped across the ground, feeling her silvery mane flapping in the wind.

Araminta vaulted over Hagrid's garden and raced along the outside edge of the forest. It felt so free to run so fast and take big breaths of clean air. She knew that her unicorn form could run forever and never tire. 

Finally, Araminta remembered that she had a dare to do and she stopped, prancing back and forth. She lit up her unicorn horn for light and walked toward the forest. "If I were a purple toadstool," she whinnied, "where would I hide?"

She looked and looked but she only saw red, blue, green, and yellow toadstools. "Draco said they would be close to the edge," she whinnied. "Maybe he didn't mean this close," she decided. She cantered under the canopy of trees, her feet clip-clopping on the ground.

There was a soft, rustling sound in the bushes. Araminta peered into the darkness, but even her sharp unicorn vision didn't show her anything. There was another rustle, and she turned to see, but still there wasn't anything here but Araminta wasn't worried. Her unicorn senses were just heightened.

She raised her nose into the air and sniffed. She could smell the color purple off in the distance somewhere so she pointed herself into the forest and began to walk over fallen logs and pine needles. It was completely dark by now but that didn't matter. Unicorns can see in the dark, and besides, she had her softly glowing horn to guide her on the way.

Araminta hummed a happy tune, which wasn't quite as pretty as what she could sing with her witch's song magic, but quite nice nonetheless. Since she missed Fawkes-Iolanthe, she decided to sing an oldie but goodie in her honor, 'Imaginary' by Evanescence. (It's probably better if you put on this CD right now while you read.)

I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming

Monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops 

As they're falling tell a story

The rain started falling hard through the trees on Araminta, but she still hadn't found a purple toadstool to take to Draco.

In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

Araminta wanted more than purple sky. She wanted that purple toadstool.

Don't say I'm out of touch

With the rampant chaos--your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Araminta sat down on a log for a minute and sighed. If she didn't find the toadstool, she'd be out here all night. Her eyes were getting grainy and sandy with tiredness. She rested her unicorn head against the trunk of a tree and she was getting ready to close her eyes when a ghostly yellow glow started coming her way. 

(Dun dun dun!)


	33. Chappie 33

Chapter Thirty-three

Author notes

Okay, so I'm probably not going to keep responding to the reviews except to say thanks because it takes away from the time I have to work on my story. Besides, people keep telling me over and over again that this should be a parody when it's not even funny and I still think people are not themselves (like the person who tried to pretend they were Mrs. Shekspir, except that's not her _real _name. She told me not to use her real name on the internet and since she had a book of Shakespeare in Russian I picked that. Just like I picked my author name to not be my real name. Like I'm supposed to believe that she came and reviewed when she could tell me in person. Like I'm supposed to believe she's not busy giving birth, oh, today or tomorrow). Actually, my favorite story is _Watership Down _by the way_. _Oh, and risti, I'm so so sorry I spelled your name wrong before! I didn't mean to. I'm usually such a good speller. Hi to Jessica and Kalynn (not their real names, either)!

The ghostly yellow glowball came closer and closer. Araminta had been sitting funny and her back legs were asleep. She swished her tail and tried to stand, but she could only drag herself forward and forward was a direction she really didn't want to go in because she wasn't sure what the glowball was going to turn out to be. It could be really dangerous!

Araminta whinnied a sad, scared sort of whinny and finally the glowball came into the clearing. She started to shiver in fear, and then she stopped right away. After all, she was Gryffindor. She stood up to meet the ghost head-on.

A man and a woman stepped out of the yellow glow. They were both very tall, they both had pointed ears, and they both were carrying a bow and arrows. "Transform. Do not be afraid, youngling."

Araminta shook off her unicorn form and rubbed the circulation back into her legs. "Who are you?" she asked, amazed.

"We are Elves of Middle Earth," they said together. "We are here to deliver a prophecy."

Araminta counted quickly on her fingers. "I know! I know! You're here to deliver the prophecy about my fathers' foretold love!"

The elves looked at each other. "We sense that you are a time-traveler, as we are. We have come back in time to repair a rift. Tell us, what is this prophecy that you know?"

"Well," said Araminta, "Daddy Harry said that he was waiting outside of Dumbledore's office and that he heard 'Potter will find true happiness in the arms of a Malfoy.' He knew right away that he needed Daddy Draco to be happy. Then, some elves came out. You must be those elves!" She squealed and clapped her hands together in delight. "It's soooo romantic!"

The female elf sighed gently and took Araminta's hand. "That is the problem. It has been a plague on Harry Potter that he is to be the victim of misheard prophecies. It is no accident that you are here, Araminta Malfoy-Potter. We spoke with Dumbledore and arranged for him to give you a Time-Turner in the hope that we could convince you to come back in time, though we find that you've come back remarkably well on your own. The future you know is not correct."

The male elf snorted. "Harry Potter was always one for taking fate into his own hands, rather than letting it happen."

The female elf nodded. "We only provide prophecies for our own. Several human generations ago, an elf fell in love with a witch. He had no great love for humans, and trained his family in his beliefs. Now, a half-breed of ours sits in the school, unsure of his place in this world, and without outside influence, he might fail to find his true love." She gave Araminta a grave look. "And you might fail to be born. And the prophecy will not come true."

Araminta was puzzled and afraid. "I don't understand."

The male elf took his turn to speak. "Time travel is a tricksy business. We've arrived here too late to stop ourselves from giving Dumbledore the prophecy." He closed his eyes as if he heard something only he could hear. "Even now, Harry Potter hears his future told and searches the castle for his one true love. Even now, your mother weeps in her room because she saw you kissing Draco Malfoy this afternoon at the very time she chose to make up with him, and even now she is not carrying the child she should be."

"Hold on," said Araminta. "Do you mean to say that Daddy Draco and Daddy Harry aren't my real parents? That they're not my fathers?"

The elves shook their heads. "Yes, and no. You have a true mother, Araminta, and she is so pure-hearted that she could not bear to stand in the way of a foretold love, so she stepped aside. She has tried to stay nearby the ones she loves, though, all these years."

Araminta knew who it was right away. "Aunt Hermione is really my mother." She thought she was going to be sick.

"Yes," said the female elf. "And Draco Malfoy is your father. However, they will not be your parents unless you help them to love one another all over again. If you do not succeed, you yourself will fade into the mists of time. We cannot help you anymore. We have already overstepped our boundaries and can alter the course of time no more. Araminta, you must save yourself." They turned to go.

"Wait!" said Araminta, running after them. "But what about the prophecy? The part that says ''Potter will find true happiness in the arms of a Malfoy'?"

The elves looked at her with pity. "Dear child of our line, can you not imagine who that Malfoy might be?" Then, they disappeared in a glowing, misty haze.

"Oh Merlin, it's me," Araminta whispered to herself.


	34. Chap 34

Chapter 34

Araminta sauntered slowly back to the castle. She didn't even feel like turning back into a unicorn on the way. This had to be the most horrible day of her life. Her family was nothing like she thought it was. Her daddies didn't really love each other. She had her awful, awful Aunt Hermione for a mother, and there was the possibility that she wasn't even going to be born.

She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she realized that she was standing outside the Slytherin common room. "Bad is the new good," she said, feeling more terrible than ever.

Draco was still on the couch, looking beautiful in an otherworldly way. "Hey, Minta, you didn't bring back a toadstool. What happened?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Araminta fell to the floor, sobbing and shaking like there was no tomorrow. Heck, for all she knew, there really _was_ no tomorrow. She'd screwed up everything just by being here, and she might never be born, meaning that she couldn't come back in time, and that the world would be messed up forever.

Draco kneeled down next to her and touched her hair, which had come loose from its braid and was covering her like a cloak. "Minta, don't cry. It can't be that bad."

"Y-y-yes it can," she sobbed.

"Does your dad want you to become a Death Eater?" he muttered coldly.

"Worse," sobbed Minta. 

"Oh, Minta," said Draco, and he gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the couch. He held her in his arms and let her cry, stroking her hair in a way that reminded Araminta of the future, the future she might never get to have. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

Araminta sobbed harder, trying not to drip on her dad. Finally, she curled up close to him and they slept together on the couch.

The next thing she knew, a cold rush of air was waking her up and Aunt Hermione--no, Mom--was walking into the Slytherin common room. Her hair was bushy and tangled and it looked like she had been crying too. When she saw Draco and Araminta entwined on the couch, she jumped to the wrong conclusion and her jaw dropped.

"How could you?" Hermione asked Draco as he blinked his silvery eyes sleepily. "We only broke up yesterday!" She turned around and fled the room.

"Granger, wait!" shouted Draco, and he started to get up from the couch but Araminta pushed him back down.

"It's all my fault," she said unhappily. "Let me at least try talking to her first, okay? After all, we're both girls so we understand each other better."

"Okay," Draco agreed reluctantly. 

Araminta steeled herself and walked out to find Hermione. She was going to make Hermione date Draco, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. After all, if they didn't date, they'd never get married, and Minta might never be born.

It was a matter of life and death.


	35. Ch 35

Chapter 35

Araminta caught up with Hermione outside of the Gryffindor common room. "Hermione, wait up."

Hermione, who had been about to give the password, stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her cinnamon-brown eyes met Araminta's gray-green ones. "What could you possibly want?" she snapped. 

"I-I-I," Minta panted. She was out of breath from running up all those stairs after she'd already had a run in her unicorn form on the same day. "I want you to know..."

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and Harry looked out. "Hermione, come on in. Who is your friend?"

"She's not my friend!" Hermione spat.

"Oh, right. You're the new girl--the transfer from Japan, right?" said Harry. "You can come in too, since you're part Gryffindor."

Minta smiled at her dad--actually, her future boyfriend, she realized--and accepted his offer to come in to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione came in too, huffing and sniffing. "Look, I need to talk to Harry, and it's very important, so I think you should be the one to leave."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Harry. "What are you so worked up about?"

"That girl, the one you're talking to...she--she--argh!" said Hermione. Araminta guessed that no one knew about the secret love between Hermione and Draco.

"I what?" Araminta asked sweetly. She supposed she should love Hermione, since Hermione was her mom, but she also wanted her to suffer a bit longer for never telling her the truth and for being so stuffy all the time.

Finally, Araminta turned to Harry. She wanted to look at his beautiful green eyes, to smooth down his messy black hair, and to tell him the truth: that she was destined for him, and him for her. However, if she didn't clear up this mess with Hermione and her real dad first, there would be no future for them. "I think Hermione means that she's in the mood for a little girl talk, Harry," she said. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes? I think we should all talk together in fifteen more minutes."

"Sure thing," said Harry. "I'll be in my dormitory if you need anything." He looked at the two girls and then stalked off to his room.

"We need to talk," Araminta said to Hermione. "It's very important."

"Oh no we don't," said Hermione. "A picture paints a thousand words. Do you know what picture I saw tonight? I saw you and my ex-boyfriend on the couch, making out or possibly even having foreplay. Did he tell you that we only just broke up with each other, or did you come up for air long enough to let him tell you? You were certainly sucking face hard enough in the corridor today. I wonder what else you do?"

"No, no, it wasn't like that at all!" cried Araminta, startled. Ew, Draco was her dad. "The kiss was an accident, and we fell asleep on the couch after Draco comforted me--"

Hermione snorted. "So that's what you're calling it nowadays. I don't want to see your ugly face ever again!"

Araminta was fed up. She wasn't ugly or easy like her mom seemed to think. She opened her mouth to reply but Hermione walked into her Head Girl bedroom and slammed the door.

Araminta decided to go to bed and work on her problems in the morning. It would all seem easier after she'd had a good night's sleep.


	36. Number 36

Chapter 36

Well, Araminta was wrong. She didn't really feel better in the morning. If anything, she felt worse. It was going to be a fight for her life.

In the meantime, though, she had to get to class. She sat up in her bed and tried to untangle her hair. "Bollocksy, bring me a brush," she commanded before she remembered that Bollocksy hadn't come back in time with her. On the other hand, she was part-elf--maybe that would have some magical advantages?

Araminta squeezed her eyes shut tight and thought so hard that she made orange juice from concentrate (A/N hee hee!). After she drank her orange juice, she Summoned a pair of scissors and enchanted them to cut her hair. Then, she Vanished all the clippings. She bounded out of bed and over to the mirror.

Her head felt so much lighter! Instead of having long, platinum blond hair down to her knees, she had platinum blond hair which fell in soft layers at her shoulders. She sort of missed her lowlights, but decided that she had more important things to do today than fiddle with her hair. She waved her wand to apply her makeup, put on a fresh set of green and gold robes, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Araminta stopped at the door and sniffed. Belgian waffles for breakfast! She hoped this was a good omen. She walked toward the Slytherin table, but Harry snagged her sleeve and pulled her down beside him. "Come sit with us, Araminta."

Araminta shot a glance over to Draco. "It's okay," she mouthed. 

Harry saw this. "Don't tell me you've got a crush on Draco Malfoy too?" He rolled his eyes. "Half the school does." He looked like he was going to say something else, and Araminta knew he was thinking about the prophecy. However, Harry just shook his head and spooned up more Cream of Wheat.

"You should have some of this, Araminta," he said. "It will warm you right up and keep you warm while you watch Quidditch tryouts. It's kind of cold out today."

"Quidditch tryouts?" asked Araminta. "Today?"

"Yes," Harry laughed. "Hey, why don't you try out too? Or did you not have Quidditch in Japan?"

"Oh yeah, we did," replied Araminta, suddenly glad that Harry and Draco had taught her so much about Quidditch growing up. "I was following the Tengu for a while."

"Then come on out and give it a try!" Harry said, looking pleased. "We need some new blood."

Araminta noticed Hermione's scowl. "Oh, I forgot. I don't have a broom."

"Oh, Hermione will loan you hers," Harry said airily. "She never uses it. I got it for her last year, and you guys have the same body type, so it should fit you perfectly."

"Um, okay," said Araminta. Hermione just scowled into her Cheerios. "What time are the tryouts?"

"11:30," said Harry. "Wear something comfortable to play in. Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes," said Araminta, pleased. She put a hand to her head self-consciously. "I'm surprised anybody noticed."

"He might be blind, but anyone would notice that you cut about four feet right off!" Hermione slammed her spoon down on the table. "I can't stand to watch this. Going to cut a swath right through every house, or isn't one enough for you?"

Araminta shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Can we talk about his somewhere else?"

"No," said Hermione coldly. "We don't need to talk about this at all."

Hermione got up from her seat and picked up her big stack of books. "I'll see you later Harry, Ron." She sneered at Araminta one more time and stomped out of the Great Hall.

"That went well," Araminta said, to no one in particular.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

At 11:30, Araminta met Harry and Ron at the Quidditch pitch. Harry hadn't been able to get Hermione's broom, so Araminta had borrowed Draco's. It was really fancy and expensive.

A big crowd had gathered around. "Okay, everybody, we're going to give you some tests and see who should play in which position. First, mount your broom and take a lap around the Quidditch pitch. Last one back is a big loser!" said Ron, who wasn't captain but wanted to be.

Araminta leaped into the air and flew around the Quidditch pitch like a lightning bolt. She was the first person back by a long shot, which was no surprise. She was flying on a magnificent broom and had been flying for years anyway.

"All right, this time with Bludgers!" cried Harry, letting them loose from their trunk. Araminta zoomed ahead, dodging the flying balls. A few students were knocked from their brooms, taking away some of the competition.

Then, everyone was placed into groups of three and they had to pretend to be Chasers and try to make a shot. Araminta passed the Quaffle to the other players, and let them put it through the hoop.

"One last test," said Harry, who was holding something that was small and vibrating in his hand. "You have to try to beat me in grabbing my favorite ball."

He opened his hand and the golden Snitch flew into the air, buzzing around their heads. Everyone gave a big shout and hopped back onto their brooms, looking for the little ball. 

Araminta stayed on the ground for a minute, tracking the Snitch with her sixth sense, just like Harry and Draco had taught her to do. This one had a predictable pattern: fly close to the Ravenclaw stands, make a circle, loop back around past Hufflepuff, a figure eight, then zoom under the Slytherin bleachers, past Gryffindor, and then it started the whole pattern again. Araminta pretended to tie her shoe to give everyone a head start, then she flew over by the Hufflepuff stands and waited.

When the Snitch fluttered by, she reached out her hand to grab it and Harry came at the same time, his hand flexing convulsively over hers. He paused in mid-air, his green eyes meeting her gray-green ones and an unreadable expression on his face.

"How did you know where it would be?" he asked her. 

"I was taught by a master," she said, blushing slightly. She'd always known Harry was handsome, but she hadn't really noticed because he was her dad. Now that he was her future lover, she was very aware that he was close to her on his broom and that they were very high in the air. If her knees got weak, she might just fall off her broom!

"You're really good," Harry admitted.

"It's all your fault, really," said Araminta. "I watched you to see what to do."

Harry hadn't let go of her hand and she could feel the Snitch twitching against her palm. "Maybe we should fly down," she said, finally.

"Yeah, maybe," Harry said, his eyes glazed. He let go and Araminta raised the Snitch over her head to signal that she had it.

A loud cheer erupted from the other kids who were trying out. Araminta was a little embarrassed because she knew Harry wasn't used to missing the Snitch. When he was older, he never missed. Araminta knew she'd only beaten him because he was still a kid and because he'd trained her so hard.

"Wow, Araminta," said Ron admiringly. "Guess you'll be on the team."

"Yeah, guess so," Araminta replied. "But only if Harry wants me to be."

She looked at Harry for confirmation.

His face broke into a grin. "Sure. No way will Slytherin be able to beat us now!"

Araminta thought he was really cute, but he was especially cute when he smiled. She was lucky that her foretold love hadn't been Flint, or worse, Filch.

Just then Madam Hooch came onto the field. "I'll sign you up for Quidditch right now. What's your name?"

"Araminta Mal-Malpot," Araminta said, catching herself just in time. She supposed that if everything worked out, she'd someday have that name again.

Madam Hooch gasped. "You're the transfer student from Japan who is a Slythindor." She clucked her tongue. 

"So?" asked Araminta warily.

'"Well, according to Hogwarts rules, you have to play for your House team. However, you are in two different Houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Ron, his face screwing up comically.

Madadm Hooch gave Araminta a sharp look. "I hope you really like Quidditch, because you'll be playing for both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

For the first time in her life, Araminta fainted.

Well, it had been a hard couple of days.


	38. Chapter Thirtyeight

Chapter Thirty-eight

Oh, all right, I'll make it Romance/Drama instead. It's still not very funny.

Araminta woke up in the hospital wing, and the first thing she saw was the faces of Harry and Draco hovering over her. "Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Hey, I was going to say that! Are you okay, Araminta?" said Draco, who was glaring at Harry.

"Now, don't get all angry for nothing. We agreed that we wouldn't fight around Araminta, remember?" said Harry.

"Oh, right," said Draco. Araminta could tell he was still mad.

"What happened?" Araminta rubbed her eyes. "I was practicing for Quidditch--no, there were tryouts for Quidditch, and..."

"And you fainted," said Harry helpfully.

"I've never fainted in my life," said Araminta. "I didn't think I knew how," she laughed weakly.

"Madam Pomfrey checked you out and said she didn't think there was anything seriously wrong with you. Just maybe not enough sleep and not enough vitamins. Maybe you should come to lunch with me," said Draco.

"Or, you could join us at the Gryffindor table," said Harry.

Araminta thought for a minute. She loved both of them in different ways, and since she knew them so well she knew that any minute now they were going to have an argument. "I have a better idea. Let's take a picnic out by the lake and eat outside," she said.

The boys looked at each other and gray eyes meet flashing green ones. "I'm sure Draco wouldn't want to come along. He might get his expensive designer leather pants dirty, or smudge his eyeliner."

Draco scowled. "Well, Potter only wants to eat outside because he stinks so much they won't let him in the castle!"

"Stop it, both of you," Araminta said. Harry actually looked hurt; she knew that Draco probably was but wasn't letting it show. "I want you both to come with me. And before we go outside, I want you to declare a truce. There can be no fighting when you come on my picnic, or I'll leave."

Draco rolled his eyes and gave in first. "Oh, all right. I will if he will."

"Fine," said Harry, and he stuck out his hand. Draco grabbed it and they shook hands, but Harry held Draco's a little bit too long, Araminta thought. She was going to have to move quickly before Harry fell and love and she had to break his heart.


	39. Chap 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

Araminta made the boys leave while she got dressed. When the curtains were pulled tight around her bed, she hugged a pillow and tried to think about what to do next.

If she just told Draco and Harry straight out about their futures, they might not believe her. Draco might even turn out to have really strong elf magic, since he was part elf, that he didn't know about and he could hurt someone by accident. The best thing to do would be to get Draco and Hermione together and deal with Harry separately, she decided.

She rang a bell on a little cord next to her bed to bring a house-elf to her side, and arranged to have a picnic basket made for the picnic. She knew the boys' tastes very well, having grown up with them, and knew that the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She'd just have to be careful not to give them heartburn in the process.

Madam Pomfrey came to check her pulse and temperate. "Are you sure you should be up and about, Araminta? You've hardly regained consciousness, and you don't want to go fainting all over the place. It seems there's been a fainting frenzy lately," she said regretfully. "I don't know what's causing it."

"I'm going to be fine," Araminta reassured her. "I won't faint again, I promise. I'm feeling much better. See?" She hopped back and forth and gave the nurse a big grin.

"Oh, all right," said Madam Pomfrey fondly. "Just fill out this form so that I can keep our medical records up to date."

Araminta took the clipboard Madam Pomfrey handed her and scribbled down her medical history on the form. "All done, Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey?"

She poked her head out from between the bed curtains, but Madam Pomfrey was checking on another patient, a Slytherin from what Araminta could tell, who had just been floated into the hospital wing. 

"She's busy, I think. I'll take that to her desk," Harry said.

"Oh, thanks so much, Harry!" Araminta said.

"Suck up," muttered Draco under his breath.

"Oh, Draco," said Araminta. She smiled fondly at him. "Don't worry about it."

"Who said I was worried?" said Draco, sneering. "I just hate dorks like him, always pretending they're better than anyone else."

This actually made Araminta feel relieved. If Draco didn't already like Harry, the chances of getting him back together with Hermione were looking better and better.


	40. 40

Chapter Forty

(Wow, I can't believe it! Chapter forty! And here I was the other day thinking that I'd never make it to ten chapters. I just keep getting more and more ideas, and it's hard to keep them all straight. Someone--I can't remember who--wanted more Ginny. I don't really like Ginny or Ron. They're kind of lame. Ron is mean to Harry and he only got stuff in book five because Harry couldn't, if you know what I mean. Ginny just has a crush on Harry but I don't think he likes her at all. She's such a wannabe. So I'm trying to leave the Weasleys out. I dunno, maybe one of them should die? LOL That would be very dramatic.)

The house-elf, Dobby, carried their picnic basket down to the lake for them and spread out a red and white checkered tablecloth on the ground. He opened their picnic basket and opened a bottle of sparkling cider and poured some in each of their glasses while holding a little towel over his arm. This amused Draco, but Harry just looked worried.

"Harry, what's wrong?" said Araminta softly so that Draco wouldn't hear them.

Harry stared closely at Araminta. "Nothing, nothing."

Araminta didn't believe him but decided to pretend that she did. "Okay. Let's get into this picnic, then."

Araminta opened up the picnic basket and began to take out the supplies. They had grapes, cold fried chicken, more sparkling cider, ice cream enchanted to stay cold, potato chips, and baby carrots. It was a fairly balanced meal.

"Here you go," she said, handing Draco a chicken wing. "So, did you hear I'm on the Slytherin Quidditch team too?"

"Yeah, I'm the captain so of course I knew," said Draco. "I hear you even kicked Potter's butt today."

"It was a training exercise, Malfoy," said Harry. "Araminta is a great Quidditch player. She'll help us beat you into the ground."

"Um, guys," said Araminta. "I play for both teams."

Harry and Draco glared at each other and took bites of their chicken. 

"Wew, we'w see 'bout that," said Harry through a mouthful of poultry.

"Yes, we will," said Draco primly as he Summoned a knife and fork from the picnic basket. "My goodness, Potter, but you are crude," he said snottily.

Harry just licked his fingers angrily.

"Ew. Manners, Potter."

"You two sound like my parents," Araminta said without thinking, with a half-smile on her face.

"Actually,"--Harry paused to swallow a carrot stick--"I was meaning to ask you about them."

Araminta's insides clenched, and she knew that it wasn't from the food. "Um," she said, rummaging through the picnic basket and pulling out a handful of green blobes, "peel me a grape, Da...Draco?"

"Certainly," said Draco, taking the fruit from Araminta. "Only the lower wizarding classes eat the peels."

Araminta snickered. Harry, on the other hand, turned pink just like she liked it. "I suppose you've never heard of something called wine, Malfoy?"

Draco cocked his head to one side. "I suppose you've never heard of something called a comb?"

"Argh!" Harry jumped to his feet.

"Wait!" Araminta grabbed him around the leg and held fast. "Don't go away and leave me alone?"

"Hey, what are you insinuating?" Draco blurted, but it had the effect Araminta wanted. Harry reluctantly sat back down on the picnic blanket.

"I'll stay, as long as that jerk doesn't show me his already been chewed (ABC) food. Have some more chicken, Malfoy. It suits you. And if your mouth is full, I don't have to hear you talk since you can't under the ABC rule."

"Bwak bwak bwak," said Malfoy, grinning. He had a little bit of chicken stuck between his teeth.

"Um," said Araminta, making a motion with her hand against her mouth.

Now that they were both suitably embarrassed, Araminta tried to feel them both out. "So, I heard that there was going to be a Quidditch Ball to start off the season. What's that all about?"

"Well," said Harry, "a couple of years ago we had the Tri-Wizard Tournament here, and there was a big Yule Ball, you know, to celebrate. Everybody had such a good time that it's back by popular demand."

"Except this year it will be permissible to come looking like a wretch," Draco put in, smirking.

"Huh?" said Araminta, confused as always.

"What he means," Harry said, his teeth clenched, "is that this year's ball is going to be a costume ball. Everyone has to wear a costume and a mask, and we won't take off the masks until midnight."

"Oh. So, who are you guys going with?" said Araminta.

"Many of us have had to cancel our dates," said Draco, looking bored. "It takes all the fun out of a costume ball if you know who you're dancing with, apparently. So now everyone is working on a disguise, but hinting what it might be to people they want to hook up with--and, on the other hand, people are trying to figure out who is going as what, so they don't hook up with the wrong sort. Wouldn't it be awful to find out that you'd been dancing with Potter all evening?"

Harry couldn't take this anymore. He ground out, "Foretold love, my )*(&^&%!" and then took off for the castle.

Araminta used _Scourgify_ to pack away the picnic things. "So," she said airily, "will you be going as an elf or as a Death Eater?"

Draco grabbed her arm. "Don't ever say that. Don't tell anyone that you know what families might be Death Eaters. It could put you in grave danger."

"I was just kidding, Draco," she said, pulling away. His fingers had left a bruise on her fragile skin. "It's between you and me."

Draco's face softened and one eyebrow shot up to his hairline. "Well, given a choice between a Death Eater and an elf, I think I'd choose elf, actually. I'd make a fabulous one, wouldn't I?"

"You have no idea," Araminta muttered to herself.


	41. Fortyone

Chapter Forty-one

The next day Araminta showed up for her classes for the first time since entering the past of Hogwarts. Wouldn't you know it, she had Potions first thing. Would she never be free of Severus Snape and his slimy ways?

"Some of you," he hissed, "think that safety is not important in the Potions laboratory. I am here to tell you that it is, and any horseplay will not only cost you your grade, but will lose you House points. It has come to my attention that someone has been playing around in the lab while I am not here. Be forewarned: If I catch you, it will be your last day at Hogwarts."

This much younger version of Snape pushed back his greasy hair and leaned heavily against his desk. He put his hands over his stomach. 

Araminta watched the students around her exchange nervous glances. Millicent Bulstrode leaned over to whisper something to Pansy Parkinson, who shook her head and tried to push her away, but it was too late. "Silence!" he barked. "No one speaks when the teacher is speaking, not even a Slytherin."

Snape swallowed down whatever bile was bothering him and straightened up again. He held up a vial of a sticky, green substance. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

Araminta heard Ron Weasley whisper "boogers" behind her, and Harry's answering chortle. Across the aisle, Hermione's hand shot up.

Snape sighed. "Anyone?" Finally, he called on her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Inside of the vial is a precisely brewed combination of Asparagusroot and Broccolibane combined with slug slime. The concoction, when taken before one gets out of bed, will reduce or even prevent morning sickness in susceptible witches."

Snape nodded. "Correct, Miss Granger."

Araminta was a little angry. Sure, Hermione was obnoxious, but she should have gotten some points for that.

"Um, Professor?" Araminta raised her hand. 

Snape glared at her, but didn't call on her. Araminta swallowed and decided not to push it. After all, she wasn't friends with Snape yet and her looked kind of green. When he came around the room, he paired up Araminta with Hermione, to their mutual distaste.

Hermione was cold and brisk like a chilly day. "Stay here and get the cauldron lit. I'll go and get the ingredients for the Potion."

Araminta lit the cauldron with a flick of her wand. This didn't seem like it was going to be a very good Potions class, if the beginning of class was any indication.

Hermione came back with some of each thing that they needed. "I'll make a julienne out of the Asparagusroot. Can you mash up the stems of the Broccolibane, or should I?"

"I can do it," said Araminta. She grabbed the Broccolibane and began pulling off the stems. She used a mortar and pestle to smash it into a pulp.

"Be careful," snapped Hermione. "You don't want to turn it into Broccolibane juice. It has to be mashed, not a liquid."

"Sorry," muttered Araminta, even though she wasn't. Hermione--her mom--was too much of a perfectionist.

Araminta tried to strike up a conversation with her mom. "So, read any good books lately?"

Hermione just stared at her. "Um, yeah, lots." She gave Araminta a weird look and went back to her Potion.

"Have you ever thought about being a dentist, like your Mom and Dad?" Araminta tried again.

Hermione dropped her knife. "How did you know my parents were dentists?" she asked, looking a little scared.

"Oh, I can't remember. Someone must have told me about it," Araminta lied. That was the biggest lie she'd ever told. The Grangers had cleaned her teeth every year, and she actually sort of liked them. They'd never had to tell her she had a cavity, so maybe that was part of it. _Hey,_ Araminta realized, _they're my grandparents!_

Hermione interrupted Araminta's thoughts. "Add those in. Now," she said, consulting the chalkboard, "we--I--stir it counterclockwise seven times. There." She poured some into a vial to show to Professor Snape. 

"So, you going to Hogsmeade this weekend to get a costume for the Quidditch Ball, or are you going to make it yourself?" Araminta asked. 

"Oops, that's us," Hermione said as Professor Snape motioned them to be dismissed. "Got to turn this in, and then get to Arithmancy. See you." She hurried off as if she were happy to get away.

Araminta sighed. If she was going to get her parents together, she was going to have to do better than this.


	42. Chap 42

Chapter 42

Some reviews, because I can't seem to help myself (you guys are such devoted readers):

__

absoltutly no one likes it/delete

I like it. Does anything else really matter? Oh, is someone at your house chaining you to the computer and forcing you to read? Sorry, then.

__

What is this?

A story. You should really use the spacebar; it makes your review easier to read.

__

take some time away from your writing to read other some of the other fanfiction out there.

I read three stories today. Is it just me, or is everyone transferring to Hogwarts from America these days? LOL. I'm glad I chose Japan!

After Potions, Araminta hurried to the library. She wanted to look up Love Potions, because at the rate things were going, she was going to disappear into the ether.

"Let's see," she said, as she smiled at Madam Pince and slipped around the corner to the Restricted Section. "Lapland Spells, Leotards (Magical), Lubricous Spells For Slippery Sorts...oops, too far." 

Araminta backed up, running her fingers over the spines. "Ah, here it is." She pulled a heavy book entitled _Love Spells_ down from the shelf. She quickly opened it to the middle and read the ingredients for a potion: chocolate, cinnamon, essence of heartroot, shavings from a unicorn's horn. She also read the directions by speed-reading, but before she was sure that she had memorized the directions, a face came out of the book and began to scream so loudly she thought her eardrums would burst.

Araminta dropped the book and clapped her hands over her ears. "Ouch."

"Miss Malpot," scolded Madam Pince. "Do you have a note to be in the Restricted Section?"

"Well, no," Araminta admitted. "But I really need to know about--"

"No, you do _not_ need to know about anything in the Restricted Section unless you have a note for it." She snatched the book out of Araminta's hands and plonked it back onto the shelf. "You are required to have a note to read or remove books from the Restricted Section, and you are also required to show it to me before you enter this section. Do you have such a note?"

Araminta grew hot. Of course she didn't, but that was a stupid rule to censor the things she wanted to know. "No, ma'am," she said.

"In that case," Madam Pince leaned down, right close to her nose, "ten points from your Houses--yes, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, Miss Malpot."

"Ten points?" Araminta wailed.

"Yes, ten points," Madam Pince repeated. "And you will report to the library this evening at 10 p.m. for a detention. Honestly, there's a sign right there that says no note, no book. Can't anyone around here read?" Grumbling, she toddled back to her desk.

Araminta fumed and steam rose from under her collar. "That's just not fair." Fortunately, Madam Pince didn't hear her, or she might have had another detention. She scooped up her bag and stamped past the other people in the library, gasping loudly when she saw that a few people were eating at one of the tables. She only felt a little bad when she heard Madam Pince yell at Harry for eating chocolate in the library and give him a detention too.


	43. Chap 43

Chapter Forty-three

After dinner, Araminta took a long hot bath with magical, pink bubbles that smelled like bubble gum and didn't pop until she drained the tub. She missed having Bollocksy around to scrub her back.

Araminta rubbed herself off with a thick, Egyptian cotton towel. She used her wand to style her hair and fix her makeup, then flopped down on her bed. All she wanted was a good night's sleep.

But too bad for her. She had detention.

On the up side, she reflected, she got to have detention with her soulmate. She gathered her reserves of energy and managed to get dressed in an old work robe she found in her closet (just in case Madam Pince gave them a dirty job to do).

Araminta walked into the library at 9:59. Madam Pince was tapping her foot and staring at her watch. Harry was already there, looking glum.

"You're...not late," Madam Pince sighed. She looked like she would dearly have liked to give Araminta another detention.

"No, I'm not." Araminta smirked at her. "What do we have to do? I want to get this over with."

"You have to alphabetize all of the books that were returned today, put them in their proper places, and dust all of the shelves." Madam Pince glared at both of them. "If you're not done by midnight, it's another day for the both of you." She pointed one long, bony finger at a cart full of books and stormed out of the library.

Araminta and Harry shared a secret glance, then, when they realized that they were truly alone, they fell into full-blown gales of laughter. "Oh, oh, oh," said Araminta, wiping away a tear. "Did you see the drama?"

"Yeah," laughed Harry. "She's always like that when she thinks someone is going to harm her precious library."

When they could finally stand up straight again, Araminta and Harry inspected the cart full of books. There weren't too many, but it would still take them all night to put them all back on the shelves.

"This sucks," Harry remarked.

Araminta nodded. "But it doesn't have to." She raised her wand. "_Alphebetize."_ The books jumped into the air and fell back down in the right order. "At least this way we don't have to sort them too."

"That was a pretty good idea," said Harry admiringly. "You know as many spells as Hermione."  


"Well, it runs in the family," said Araminta before she could remember to stop herself.

Harry gave her a curious look. "What?"

"Um, nothing?" said Araminta. Harry turned his head to the side and looked her up and down. This made Araminta weak in the knees, and she sat down abruptly on the edge of the cart.

"Okay. Want to ride?" Harry nodded at the cart.

A minute later, Harry was pushing Araminta up and down the long rows of books. Araminta put the books in the right places as Harry went along. "This wasn't what I was expecting for a Hogwarts detention."

"Usually they're much harder," noted Harry. "I usually have to do something with Snape, or I get paired up with Draco, the jerk. What sorts of detentions did you have in Japan?"

"Oh, the usual. Scrubbing the floors, washing the windows, writing the rules over and over, that sort of thing," Araminta said. She really had no idea how people were punished in Japan.

When the last book was on the shelf, Harry began pushing the cart really fast. He careened around corners and Araminta squealed and held on really tight. "Careful, careful," she laughed as Harry made silly broomstick noises.

All of a sudden, Harry lost control and the cart tumbled over. Araminta fell to the floor with the cart trapping her underneath. 

From far away, she heard Harry shout "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" and the cart flew away. Harry fell to his knees and gathered her up in his arms. "Oh, can you ever forgive me? I can't believe--I can't believe I did that. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I'd never forgive myself," he finished, his face serious. He was very pale as if he'd been scared.

"It's all right, not even a scratch," said Araminta, who noticed that Harry's face was very close to hers and that he was still holding her very tightly. "You didn't mean it."

Harry leaned forward, his green eyes glowing with heated passion. "All I want is, is..." He trailed off, suddenly uncertain. "Um, maybe I shouldn't be getting in the way of my destiny."

Before Araminta could talk to Harry any more, they heard feet approaching in the hall and they jumped apart, straightening their robes to hide the evidence. Harry righted the cart and Araminta grabbed a rag and started dusting the shelves with a new fervor.

Madam Pince came in and put her hands on her hips. "Well," she said, "I can see that you've put the books away. Very good. I'll excuse you from the rest, then." She waved them out the door.

Araminta and Harry looked at each other. This was an unexpected surprise. "Thanks, Madam Pince," they said together.

They walked into the hall. "So, you want to go get some cocoa?" asked Araminta. 

"I'm not all that thirsty, thanks," said Harry. He looked at her awkwardly, and Araminta noticed that his hair was sticking up in that really cute way. "But, um, maybe I could walk you back to your room?"

"I would be honored to have you walk me back to my room, Harry Potter." Araminta took Harry's arm and let him lead her down through the halls toward her room.

"So, um, did you know that tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day? You can visit the only all-wizard town around and do all sorts of fun things, like get candy at Honeydukes, have a butterbeer and The Three Broomsticks, get scared at the Shrieking Shack, or go to Zonko's Joke Shop."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," said Araminta. "I had better go too, then, because I need to go shopping for a costume for the Quidditch Ball!"

"What are you going to be?" asked Harry.

Araminta started to say, "It's no fun if you tell," but she heard a strange sound coming from around the next corner so she said "shh" instead and pulled Harry behind a tapestry.

"You can't, you just can't! We should stay close, for the child if nothing else," said one voice.

"I don't think you understand," said the other. "It is not so simple as that. Don't you understand? The child's life would be in danger from Death Eaters. It could not be associated with me at all."

"You're going to keep it, though?"

There was a long pause. "Thank you."

The pattering of little feet came their way, and Harry and Araminta shrank into the shadows. Araminta couldn't help peeking, though, when she heard a person crying. When she looked out from behind the tapestry, she was pretty sure she spotted Pansy running by.


	44. ch 44

Chapter Forty-four

Araminta closed the door behind Harry and then sank down onto her four-poster bed. Why had Pansy been crying? Who was the child she and the unseen person had been talking about? What was the danger?

There were so many things to think about--her family and its future, Quidditch and the Quidditch Ball, her new relationship with Harry, her place in the space-time continuum...really, it was a wonder she hadn't exploded from all the pressure like a balloon that had too much helium in it.

Araminta was really, really sleepy but she decided to get to work on the Love Potion to use on her parents instead. She set out her cauldron and lit some candles to create a spooky atmosphere. However, she found herself staring into the brilliant flames and she had to blow them out when she realized that they were a distraction and a fire hazard. They left a pleasant vanilla scent in the air.

*flashback*

"Come here, darling." A huge woman with bushy hair picked Araminta up and held her close. "Sweetheart, how Mommy has missed you. It's for the best that I let your daddies raise you, so that you are not confused by too many parents."

The woman smelled like vanilla.

*end flashback*

Araminta almost dropped her cauldron on her foot. Where had that memory come from? She'd never thought about her mom before. She'd never even wondered about her. After all, both witches and wizards could bear children; it just happened that women weren't such big wusses about it so they got pregnant more often.

Did this mean that Hermione had really loved her after all and hadn't wanted to leave her? It still seemed strange to Araminta that Hermione was her mom, but it was starting to make more sense with each passing hour. Araminta was a combination of Hermione and Draco, not Harry and Draco.

Even though Araminta would get to keep Harry as a soulmate, she still felt kind of sad. She'd miss crawling into bed with her dads on stormy nights if she was born to a loving Draco and Hermione. She'd never get to snuggle between them, pretending to be scared and knowing that they saw right through her, until the shafts of lightning and bursts of 

thunder stopped coming from the sky.

She shook her head and put her cauldron away. She probably shouldn't work on a Love Potion when she was distracted like this. The last thing she needed was to have something else go wrong.


	45. ch 45

Chapter Forty-five

In the morning, Araminta needed an extra strong spell to erase the dark circles from under her eyes. She'd kept having strange dreams from which she would wake up in a cold sweat. They were like memories; her only theory was that her mind was reaching into the alternate future for the new childhood memories she'd need if she grew up with Hermione and Draco for parents instead of Draco and Harry for fathers.

She pushed her waffles back and forth on the plate and chugged a Mountain Dew for energy. Pansy was doing the same with her pancakes, except that she was drinking pumpkin juice and refusing to look at Araminta or anybody else. In contrast, Millicent was eating a sandwich of peanut butter, cheese, and pickles with the crusts on and she washed it down with a big glass of milk. Her complexion was glowing and her 

hair was thick and shiny, though her expression was as dour as ever.

Draco joined them at last, setting down his breakfast tray (toast, two eggs over easy, a banana, and a big bowl of Frosted Flakes) with a thump.

"So, who's going to kick it with me in Hogsmeade today? I have tickets to the Trollish Ballet." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "Very expensive, but we Malfoys have a box."

Pansy and Millicent exchanged glances. "We have to work on our costumes for the Quidditch Ball, so we're going shopping," they said.

Draco turned to Araminta and gray eyes met grey-green. "How about you, Minta? Do you have to go shopping too?"

"No, my costume is complete already," lied Araminta. "I love the Trollish Ballet! I'd love to go to the ballet with you, Draco."

Araminta got a devilishly romantic idea. "Hey Draco, would it be cool with you if I took my ticket now, for safekeeping? Then, I could go shopping with the girls and meet you at the theater for the ballet."

"Sure," said Draco, handing Araminta the ticket in a fancy envelope. "Don't be late!"

Pansy butted in. "Actually, Araminta, Millicent and I have ordered our costumes from Diagon Alley, so we won't need to go costume shopping. You go on ahead."

"Oh, okay." Araminta wasn't really all that disappointed. She didn't like hanging around with Pansy and Millicent that much, and it would be easier to put her romantic plan into action without them hanging around and nosing in.


	46. chap 46

Chapter Forty-six

Araminta bundled up tightly in a cloak, scarf, and gloves that she borrowed from Draco (so of course they were too big for her, and she had to Transfigure them to fit). Even though it was only the first weekend in September it was bitterly cold and a strange, icy storm had blown in. Icicles hung down from the eaves of the roof and almost touched the ground. The world outside was transformed into a winter wonderland.

Even though she had a job to do, Araminta couldn't help getting involved in a snowball fight. People had built big walls of snow to hide behind, and a few scattered snowmen stood guard in between (although their heads were rapidly being diminished by the onslaught of ice missiles).

The Creevey brothers tried to put snow down Araminta's shirt, but she dispatched them with a handy judo move that Harry had taught her. He'd said that he had used it against someone named Dudley who was as big as a whale, so Araminta was pleased that it put the boys, who were no bigger than gnats, face first into the snow. They took it good-naturedly and invited Araminta to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, which was a reminder to Araminta that she really needed to get going if she was going to shop and put her romantic plan into action before the end of the day.

Araminta used a drying and warming charm to make her cloak toasty, then set off for the village of Hogsmeade. The snow swirled around and over the tops of her boots, and her feet got squishy inside them, but she hurried along anyway. There was so much to do!

When she got to the main street of Hogsmeade, Araminta couldn't help peeking in the windows of Zonko's Joke Shop, Madam Puddifoot's, and Honeyduke's. She felt her mouth water when she glimpsed the enchanted chocolates, Fizzing Whizbees, and sherbet lemons that were arranged in an attractive display that resembled a Quidditch match in the front of the store.

"Oh yeah," Araminta remembered. "I need to shop for something for the Quidditch Ball. I wonder what I should be," she mused aloud.

Suddenly, she saw a figure come out of the falling snow with its head bent down in sorrow or despair. This was it! Araminta's big chance! She hurried forward to meet the big bushy head of Hermione.

"Hey, Mo--um, hey Hermione," she said, stepping directly into Hermione's path.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked coldly. 

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping together. You know, maybe we could bond, spend money, have a butterbeer, gossip..."

"That doesn't sound like my idea of a very good time," said Hermione in an icy voice. "Really, I'd just like to get my errands done and get back to the castle. If you'd just let me pass--"

"I'm sorry!" Araminta yelled suddenly. She had to stop Hermione from going on her merry way. "I'm sorry for the way I've acted all these years."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it does seem like I've known you for years. It also feels like I've been standing about in the snow for years, and if I don't get inside soon I'll probably get frostbite, which I will have to blame on you. Now, if you please," said Hermione, "could you let me pass?"

When Hermione tried to step around Araminta, she found her path blocked.

"I have a very important question to ask you, actually," Araminta said quickly. "I can't think of a better person to ask."

"Fine. What is it?" Hermione snapped. "Hurry up! I'm freezing!"

"Well, um, do you have a mom?" said Araminta.

"Of course I have a mom," said Hermione. "Is that all?"

"No, actually," said Araminta. "Could you tell me about her?"

"My mom is a dentist, like my dad. She's a Muggle, and she doesn't know much about being a witch. She takes me to France in the summers. She doesn't worry about me too much, and she's rather brilliant, in my opinion," said Hermione.

"So would you--would you want to be a mom someday?" said Araminta. "Are you going to have kids with anyone?"

Hermione turned a blushing shade of red. "Well...I...I suppose I would have children with the right man. I don't just want to have babies for nothing, you know. I want to be in love," she said.

"Me too," Araminta agreed. "So, if you wanted to have babies, what kind of guy would you want to have them with?"

"Well, I should be in love, obviously. Married would be the best, don't you agree?" Hermione's voice grew softer. "I'd want to have children with someone who made my blood boil with anger and passion and dedication, that's who I'd want to have children with."

Araminta nodded. She knew that Draco could make your blood boil; he had a way of finding the very thing to make you fierce. "And if you...if you had to have a daughter, what would you want her to be like?"

Hermione's face got a dreamy expression on it. "I'd want her to have his silky blond hair, his stormy eyes...I'd want her to sing like a phoenix and love like a swan: for life," she answered with a gentle smile.

"So you'd want her to be something like me?" asked Araminta.

Hermione laughed a cold laugh that put a splinter of ice right through Araminta's tender heart. "Whatever. Are we done playing twenty questions? Like I said, I have errands to run and I'm kind of cold."

"Okay." Araminta rummaged in her pocket, feeling cold even though she had on a magically heated cloak. "Um, I was going to see the Trollish Ballet today, but I don't really feel like it anymore. Would you like the ticket? I heard the seat is supposed to be pretty good."

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "The Trollish Ballet? You'd give me your ticket, even though I...well, I haven't been very nice, have I?" she asked.

Araminta couldn't think of anything nice to say so she decided to be the bigger person and not say anything at all. "Take it." She pressed the ticket into Hermione's palm, then stepped back and watched Hermione practically skip across the snow to the theater.

A hot butterbeer warmed Araminta right up, and from the window of The Three Broomsticks, she could see the front of the theater and not freeze to death. At intermission, Hermione came running out the front doors of the theater, sobbing. A second later, Draco followed her out, stopping on the steps to look after her retreating form.

"Back to the drawing board," said Araminta, swigging the last of her butterbeer. Maybe shopping would go better than this morning had.


	47. Chap 47

Chapter Forty-seven

Araminta briefly considered reading Draco's mind to see what had happened between him and Hermione, but in the end she decided that the expression of hurt and longing on his face when he had watched Hermione walk away told her everything she needed to know about Hermione and Draco's date at the Trollish Ballet.

The least she could have done was drop her ticket in the street so Araminta could use it to see the second act. But no, Hermione had to break her father's heart and storm off dramatically.

This just intensified Araminta's desire to have a great time at the Quidditch Ball and to make sure that her mom and dad met, fell in love, and decided to have a baby...her.

There was so much wonderful shopping in Hogsmeade. First, Araminta went into Honeyduke's and sampled the Fizzing Whizbees. They made her feel a little giddy. She had a piece of Lemon Warhead gum, a long rope of red licorice, 2 pixie sticks, and a blue raspberry Blow Pop before she ventured back outside, sucking on a giant red-and-white-striped candy cane.

When Araminta was opening the door, Ron Weasley tried to get in. He stepped on her foot, making her hop up and down in pain. "Ouch," she cried, rubbing it to make the pain go away.

"Um, sorry," said Ron, looking very ashamed of himself.

"You'll have to forgive him," said a pretty girl with big blue eyes and sandy-colored braids. She smiled a wide smile that showed all of her white teeth that were even without braces. "He's such a klutz."

Ron turned red around the ears. "You take that back, Sarah Michelle. I hardly ever step on anyone. I just couldn't see her!"

"The door has a glass window in it, honey. You would have noticed if you'd taken your eyes off me for just a second," said Sarah Michelle. She kissed Ron on the cheek. "Now go on and get your candy so that we can go to the costume shop."

"I, um, have my costume done," Ron whined. "I hate shopping for things to wear. I had to go shopping with Ginny and my mum once, and it almost killed me."

Sarah Michelle rolled her eyes. "I suppose I could meet you at The Three Broomsticks later and let you off the hook for now." She gave Araminta a look that clearly said _men are so boring, sometimes._ Then she winked.

Araminta giggled. She could tell that Ron really liked Sarah Michelle because he kept his arm around her and was running his hand up and down her side, tickling it a little. Sarah Michelle also liked Ron back, because she slipped her arm around his waist and put her hand in his back pocket. 

"Bye, honey," Sarah Michelle said, giving Ron a kiss with a little bit of tongue.

"Bye, Sarah Michelle," said Ron, and then he ran toward the Laffy Taffys.

"Boys are so silly sometimes, don't you agree?" Sarah Michelle asked Araminta.

"Definitely," Araminta replied as she watched Ron scoop up handfuls of candy in glee.

"So, are you out shopping all by yourself?" asked Sarah Michelle.

"Um, yeah." Araminta laughed nervously. "Yeah, I need to find a costume for the Quidditch Ball, actually. That's my next stop."

"Me too!" exclaimed Sarah Michelle. "So, do you want to go shopping together?"

"That sounds peachy," said Araminta, a big smile widening on her face. 

The two linked arms and left Ron behind in Honeyduke's.


	48. chapter 48

Chapter Forty-eight

Araminta and Sarah Michelle strolled up and down the snowy streets, enjoying iced frappucinos from Madam Puddifoot's. There was a special charm on the coffee that would let the drinker have as much as they wanted and not get cold, so the girls each got a double tall with whipped cream on top.

"Mmm," said Sarah Michelle, licking a fleck of whipped cream off of her lip and then choking. "I hate it when I accidentally forget to swallow!"

Araminta giggled and nearly spat out some of the bitter brew. "You must have some sort of drinking problem, then," she joked. "Liquids go down, otherwise you might end up with it coming out of your nose!" 

The two girls flopped down on a bench and laughed until they were practically blue in the face. 

"So, tell me a little about yourself," Araminta said to Sarah Michelle.

"Well," Sarah Michelle began, "I'm in your year, but I'm a Ravenclaw. My dad's a wizard and my mom's a Muggle, so I'm a half-blood but only the stupid Slytherins seem to care about that."

"Hey, I'm a Slytherin--well, I'm half Slytherin--and I don't care," Araminta said hotly.

Sarah Michelle patted Araminta on the shoulder. "Well, you don't count. You're cooler than the average Slytherin jerk," she said, teasingly. "Don't get your panties in a knot."

"Oh, they're just fine," Araminta said, before she caught on that Sarah Michelle wasn't serious. "Oh, you. Come on, now."

"Oh, oh, oh," Sarah Michelle cried. "You're so good. Anyway, I'm president of the Charms club, I enjoy riding horses, going out with my friends, and shopping. Oh yeah, and I enjoy Ron Weasley, from time to time. We're going to the Quidditch Ball together, which is why I need a costume to wear. But enough about me. Let's talk about you."

Araminta sipped her iced frappucino to stall for time. She decided to tell the truth since it was stranger than fiction. "Well, growing up, I lived with my dads, but I just found out that I have a mom and a dad. My mom's Muggleborn, and my dad's pureblood. I'm going to try to convince them to get back together. I mostly enjoy doing magic, but I enjoy riding horses and singing too. And I like to eat waffles a lot. Oh, and play Quidditch. It's one of my greatest passions." She smiled. "There's nothing like winging through the air on a broomstick and trying to avoid all those balls flying at you! It's dangerous, I swear!"

Sarah Michelle nodded. "It frightens me to see Ron going at it. You'll never get me on a broomstick for that very reason. I'm surprised that you like it, Araminta. You don't seem like a Quidditch-playing sort of girl."

"That's my dads' influence, really. I don't know if I would have played it on my own. But my dads were great Quidditch players in their time, and they could play professionally if they wanted to. Oh, shoot!" Araminta accidentally spilled some of her iced frappucino down her cloak. "Why am I always getting stuff all over me?"

"Because you don't get out of the way fast enough?" Sarah Michelle helped Araminta perform the cleaning charm and the drying charm and then took their used cups to the trash can. "I guess it's an omen. It's time to get shopping!"


	49. ch 49

Chapter Forty-nine

Sarah Michelle held tight to Araminta's hand and tugged her into Cachalot and Caboodle's Costumes For All Occasions. "I'm sure that they'll have something we can wear in here! They have the widest selection of costumes in the wizarding world, according to the sign outside."

Araminta looked around. This was probably true; she'd never seen so many costumes in one place in her life. She could hardly see the back of the store, and Hogwarts students were running this way and that, half in and half out of various disguises.

"What do you think we should be?" asked Araminta.

A spooky voice came from behind them, and Araminta and Sarah Michelle turned around to look at the owner of Cachalot and Caboodle's. "Ladies, welcome, welcome. In response to your question, dear, the costume chooses the wizard. When you try the right one, you will know." The wizard turned his spooky eyes toward the shoppers. "However, far be it from me to get the in way of a little fun. I think the shoppers enjoy trying on the different costumes. Please speak to me if you require any further assistance." The wizard bowed to them and backed away.

"Okay, this is it!" Sarah Michelle grabbed Araminta's hand in anticipation. "On three! One, two, three!"

They ran toward the girls' side of the store. There were thousands upon thousands of costumes. "How will we ever decide?" wondered Araminta. "How will the costume know to pick me?"

Sarah Michelle picked up a hideous costume that looked like something Lil' Kim might wear. "What do you think of this?" she asked.

"I think you'd be awfully cold," Araminta replied truthfully. "All your naughty bits would show."

"But Ron would sure like it," Sarah Michelle said, grinning. She took a last, wistful look at the costume and put it back on the rack. "Hey, what about this one?"

"Hm, can you do a southern accent?" Araminta looked at the silver lamé dress. It laced up the back and had huge hoop skirts, lots of lace, and a matching parasol.

"Ah think ah cain," drawled Sarah Michelle. "But I also think that I'd have to dance about twelve feet away from Ron if I wore this. What else is here?"

Araminta looked around at the racks. There were plenty of things she didn't want to be; she hoped the costumes didn't want to choose her. It would be horrible to go to the Quidditch Ball dressed as a clown or a hobo.

"What about this?" she said, holding up a shiny black costume. As she did, it began to float up into the air and come off the hanger.

"What's happening to it?" asked Sarah Michelle. "And, hey, those are my robes!"

Sarah Michelle's robes had unbuttoned herself and flown into a neat pile on the floor. The costume of black leather unzipped and wrapped itself lovingly around Sarah Michelle's trim form, molding to her curves. From some other part of the store, a velvety pair of cat's ears, a tail on a little belt, and a black half-mask flew to Sarah Michelle to complete the costume.

"Hey, look at you," exclaimed Araminta, turning Sarah Michelle toward the nearest mirror. "Meow!"

"Wow, I do look really sexy," said Sarah Michelle as she admired her reflection. "But what about you?"

Araminta remembered that she needed a costume too. She started browsing through the racks again, wishing and hoping that something good would come her way.

"Here's a good one!" Sarah Michelle held up an angel costume. Araminta took it, but the wings didn't do anything and the halo stayed on the hanger. 

"Huh," said Sarah Michelle. "Let's try this again. Ready, change!" She whipped a harem girl costume off the rack, and it wiggled a few times before going limp again. "Ooh, we must be getting close!" Sarah Michelle said, swinging her cat tail around with one hand.

"Oh, this is pretty," Araminta said, reaching toward a green and gold velvet dress like the one the princess wore in Shrek, but before she could touch it, another dress leaped off the rack and her robes began to fall away.

A red satin dress with a deep V in the back came softly against Araminta's skin. A red wig settled itself on her head and a glittery, sequined half-mask covered her from eyebrows to just beneath her nostrils.

"Oh, you're a courtesan, like Satine from _Moulin Rouge_," cried Sarah Michelle, clapping her hands.

Araminta held her hands away from herself and spun before the three-way mirror. She knew she made a stunning sight and that she was going to be the belle of the ball.

As Araminta and Sarah Michelle walked out of Cachalot and Caboodles with their costumes in dressbags, they turned to each other and made a solemn vow not to tell anyone else what their costumes were going to be on pain of death. They knew that neither would break it; they were already fast friends.


	50. 50

Chapter Fifty

Wahoo! I never expected to get this far. I've gotten really behind in reading the reviews but I was thinking about it and obviously some of you care about this story very much so I've decided to keep on updating even though I was planning a big weekend. Well, that can wait! Literature is far more important, and I'm going to give it 100% and a power-up for good measure.

So, without further ado (a do-be-do-be-do, as my saxophone coach would say) back to the story!

Sarah Michelle and Araminta decided to call it a Hogsmeade day. They pledged to drop off their purchases in their respective rooms and then meet again in the Great Hall, because people would be mixing it up between the House tables tonight. It was everyone's favorite time of the year: karaoke night!

"It's the most won-der-ful time of the year," Araminta trilled as she walked down the hall with bells on. Here was an activity that she was a natural at! Karaoke night was going to be a blast.

"Hey, Araminta," Harry called as she came into the Great Hall. She could see that Ron and Sarah Michelle was sitting with him too, as was Hermione, whose eyes were red and puffy.

Araminta waved back in respone. "Coming, just a minute." She hurried over to the Slytherin table--theirs was the only one without people from other Houses sitting at it.

"All right, Draco, you're coming with me," she said.

His gray eyes flashed stormily. "How come you didn't meet me at the Trollish Ballet?"

"Um, well, I wanted to say thank you to someone, so I gave her my ticket. Did you have a good time?"

Draco frowned. "The ballet...sucked."

"Well, I know how you can have a good time. Come on!" She grabbed his sleeve and refused to let go until he got up and let her drag him over by Harry and Hermione.

"Hey you guys!" Sarah Michelle waved from beside Ron, who was really getting into the spirit of things by eating lo mein and sushi with a glass of bubble tea. "Are you ready for the karaoke contest?"

"Sure," said Araminta.

Albus Dumbledore took the stage. He was wearing a robe with a great big collar and everyone could see he was wearing old-school parachute pants underneath. He also had on a thick gold chain and a ski cap.

"Welcome, welcome one and all to Hogwarts Karaoke Night! It's the first part of Quidditch week, and the first of many activities which will lead up to the first match of the season (which will be followed by the Quidditch Ball). If you have a song you want, just let me know. I'm going to be the DJ!" He put on his headset and sat down in his usual seat.

"Let's be first and sing a song to cement our friendship!" Sarah Michelle came running up with the song catalog. "Oh, there's even stuff in here from the future! Well, you're a good singer, right? I'm sure we can make up a tune when we see the words!"

Sarah Michelle made Araminta come up on the platform by the staff tables with her. Professor Flitwick charmed the lights to look like a real stage, and they began to flash red and peach as the music started.

Araminta felt momentarily nervous. "What's the name of this song?"

"It's called _All the Things She Said_ and it's by Tatu. I don't know how it will sound, but I hope we do a good job!" Sarah Michelle replied cheerily. The music started and Professor McGonagall transfigured them each a microphone out of a pair of candlesticks.

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough

Araminta and Sarah Michelle sang their hearts out even though they didn't really know the tune. At the end, everyone started clapping and shouting for more, but Araminta thought it would be a good idea to let other people have a turn.


	51. 51

Chap Fifty-one

Next, Seamus F. got out of his seat and dragged Neville up to the front, holding his frog Trevor, for a trio. "What should we sing, Nev'?" everyone heard him ask.

Neville looked down at his toad. "Anything but that something wicked this way comes song. It makes me think of boring books that I have to read."

"Oh, okay," said Seamus, and then he started looking in the karaoke catalog. "Hey, I think I found one that would be perfect for us!"

"Really?" Neville looked really interested. "What song would that be?"

"Well," said Seamus. "Can you rock out? I mean, really rock out? Otherwise, I'll have to pick something a little more tame that you can handle."

"Of course I can rock out!" Neville protested. To demonstrate, he started headbanging and Trevor croaked him a beat before joining in.

"Hey, I guess you can!" Seamus said, pleased. "Let's sing one of my personal favorites, which is _Whisky in the Jar_ by Metallica." They picked up their microphones and started singing.

__

As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry mountains  
I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was countin'  
I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier  
I said stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya

I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny  
I took all of his money yeah I brought it home to Molly  
She swore that she'd love me, never would she leave me  
But the devil take that woman for you know she treat me easy

Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o

Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber  
Takin' my money with me and I never knew the danger  
For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell  
I jumped up, fired off my pistols and I shot him with both barrels

Musha ring dum a doo dum a da  
Whack for my daddy-o  
Whack for my daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar-o

Ron Weasley jumped on top of a table even though Sarah Michelle grabbed his robes and tried to pull him down. He shook his fist in the air. "Hey, are you having a go at my mother? I don't think my mom would let either of you two in the house, much less..." He trailed off, turning red.

"Twelve points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley, for interrupting the song," said Dumbledore. "However, I will give them back and maybe even add some on if you will be the next performer."

Ron sighed and walked up to the front, scraping his feet with each step. 

"Fine," he said to Dumbledore. "I don't want to pick. You pick and let me get this over with."

Dumbledore scratched his beard and then opened his mouth wide. "Aha! I have found the perfect song for you, Ronald. Let's get you jiggy." He waved his wand and Ron appeared with really baggy jeans and a baseball cap turned backwards. Suddenly, the lights started flashing again and Ron started walking up and down the tabletops to a steady beat while Dumbledore laid a scratch over Aaron Carter's _Come Get It_.  


__

The door bell rings cuz the party's here  
I'm crankin up the stereo like it's New Years  
Walkin' 'round the house like who's Da Man  
(Everybody do it like Ron can)  
  
First on the floor, you know that's me  
Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV  
I'm guessin' where I'm goin' cuz I lost my head  
Then I jumped on table, this is what I said  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
Everyone together sing it loud  
(Come get it)  
Jump all around come on  
(Come get it)  
What...  
(Come get it)  
Say it again  
(Come get it)  
  
People all around you gotta  
(Come get it)  
From the left to the right, make noise  
(Come get it)  
Here we go now, come on  
Uh uh what what  
  
Na na na na... Na na na na...

The crowd went wild for Ron's rap. He spun his cap around and leaned down in Hermione's face. "Top that, 'Mione."

"All right," said Hermione defiantly.


	52. CHap 52

Chapter Fifty-two

**This chappie is dedicated to Fern. Thanks for the idea, Fern! I looked up the words and they were perfect for Hermione!!!** Song by ABBA

Hermione walked up to the front and snatched the karaoke catalog out of Dumbledore's hands and began to flip through it, muttering angrily to herself. At last she slammed it down on the table and pointed one long finger at the page. "I want this one," she snarled.

Albus Dumbledore looked pleased and waved his wand, changing Hermione's robes into a tight blue catsuit.

Hermione looked down at herself in horror. "Oh no, you didn't."

"Oh yes, I did," said Dumbledore, grinning. Hermione sighed and held up her microphone to show she was ready. A running beat echoed though the Great Hall and she began to belt out with a strident voice.

__

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender   
Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way   
The history book on the shelf   
Is always repeating itself 

Ron leaned over to Harry and muttered, "Well, if she'd read something besides _Hogwarts, a History_, maybe she wouldn't feel that way." Harry laughed in response.  
  
_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war   
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more   
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to   
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you   
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo _  


Dumbledore snapped his fingers and even the other teachers seemed to be getting into it. Hermione raised her arms up and used gestures to punctuate her singing as her voice went from high to low.

  
_My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger   
Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight   
And how could I ever refuse   
I feel like I win when I lose _

"I don't," said Harry. "When I lose, it still feels like I lost. What's she on about?"

"Shh," said Professor McGonagall as she walked by, nodding her head to the music and giving a little shimmy with her hips. "I can't hear the singing!"  
  
_Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war   
Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more   
Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to   
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you   
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo _

Hermione leapt into the air and off the stage. She then vaulted onto the table where Araminta was sitting, touching the hands of her supporters as she waltzed down the planks._  
_  
_So how could I ever refuse   
I feel like I win when I lose _

She finally stopped in front of Draco, dead serious, and with big, unshed tears making her eyes shiny. She held her microphone close and sang the last in a gentle voice, crooning it to him as if she were soothing all of the bad feelings between them._  
_  
_Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to   
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you   
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo   
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you   
Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo   
Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you _

The music came to a halt. "Whatever the future brings, Draco, know that you were my Waterloo." Hermione dropped the microphone on the floor and ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco turned to Araminta. "Do you think I should go after her?"

Araminta thought for a second. "No, she'll just go inside Gryffindor Tower and lock the door. Give her a little time. Things will work out." She gave Draco a big hug. "Let's enjoy the rest of karaoke night."


	53. Chapter Fiftythree

Chapter Fifty-three

Songs in this chapter are by Avril Lavigne. I 3 Avril, so I wanted her songs in here somewhere! This chapter is for my friend Avigail, too. :)

Araminta turned to Harry. "Hey, there's a pretty good song in the karaoke catalog that's called _I'm With You_. The karaoke's magic, so you can't sing it wrong! Why don't you give it a try?"

Harry polished his glasses for a second, deep in thought. "Well, doesn't it bother you that you can't do anything wrong tonight? I mean, a wrong note or two...it adds character."

Araminta had heard that before. "Nobody likes to listen to people who can't sing. That's why so many people aren't going up there. Their singing might kill everybody else. Just a little, come one Harry, please?" she wheedled.

"Oh, okay." Harry picked up the microphone Hermione had dropped and walked to the front of the room. The lighting turned blue and a small spotlight focused in on his face.

Ron rummaged through the platters of food that appeared on the table. "Somebody give me an apple."

Sarah Michelle sighed. "Do you know how inappropriate it is for you to ask for fruit right now?"

Harry cleared his throat and began to sing in a voice that was a little wavery but improved as the song continued.

__

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

The Gryffindor boys started yelling and whistling like wolves. "Show us what you're made of, Harry!" they shouted in a burst of boyish, testosterone-induced good humor.

__

I'm looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here I know   
cause nothing's going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone 

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are 

Harry looked across the room and sang the last line to Araminta.

  
_but I... I'm with you_

"Harry, that was wonderful," Araminta cried, jumping out of her seat to give Harry a big hug as he returned to the table.

"It _was_ slightly better than the last time I heard a troll sing, so good on you, Potter," Draco sneered. Araminta wondered how they'd ever gotten together in her remembered future (which was also her past).

"Well, I'd just like to see you try!" Harry retorted.

"Watch how a master works the crowd." Draco stood up with a determined look on his face.

"Wait! Malfoys don't sing!" said Araminta.

"Didn't you hear him? That was a challenge! I have to!" Draco wrenched the microphone away from Harry. "I'd like the song _Complicated_," he announced. His eyes went misty and he began to sing to an unseen person.

__

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is

Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
_you will see_

It was obvious to Araminta that Draco was singing about his shattered relationship with Hermione. They both showed so much emotion when they sang that Araminta managed to keep some hope.

__

  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no

When the song came to an end, Araminta joined the crowd in a standing ovation. Draco had done so well, and she felt very proud of her dad. Even Harry gave a few grudging claps.

Dumbledore stood up then, and announced: "The next song will be the last one for Karaoke Night. Who should we ask to sing for us, students of Hogwarts?"

A hush fell over the Great Hall. Who would it be?


	54. fifty four

Chapter Fifty-four

This chapter is for thecurmudgeons. Thanks so much for the idea! It's not exactly what you wanted, but I still managed to squeeze it in before I had to get back to the main Hogwarts action. ;) :) :)

Sarah Michelle raised her hand and shouted out, "Araminta Malpot!"

The whole crowd took up the chant. "Mal-pot, Mal-pot, Mal-pot," they cheered until she made her way up to the front.

Araminta took the microphone from Dumbledore. "This evening went by so quickly, and so many people wanted to sing! I'd like to invite two good friends from Slytherin House, which hasn't really had a chance to sing tonight, to come up and join me for the last song. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, would you please sing with me?"

Pansy and Millicent came to the front, looking pleased but also rather nervous. "It's okay," Araminta whispered. "I've been practicing singing with a phoenix for so long that I think I can do all the parts."

Araminta stepped to the center.

__

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Pansy and Millicent moved so that they stood beside and a little behind Araminta. To Araminta's surprise and pleasure, they chimed in with complementary notes that sounded good with Araminta's voice.  
  
_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

The candles began to swirl around to make it look like they were actually standing on the front of a ship with the reflected light on water making wiggly patterns on the ceiling and walls. A soft mist rolled across the floor to heighten the mood.  
  
_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

As the music swelled, a sniffle came from behind them. This was no ordinary sniffle--most of the listeners, at least, those with any sensibility, were crying by now. This was the sniffle of Severus Snape, who stood up awkwardly and sang the last in a clear bass voice.  
  
_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Severus Snape and Pansy Parkinson stared at each other for a long moment, and then Snape waddled away as if his feet hurt. Pansy stared after him as the music faded away.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" Araminta asked, worried. "Did he do something to you?"

"I'm great. Just great," Pansy replied and went back to her seat. "No, there's nothing between us."

Dumbledore waved his wand. "There. I've returned everything in the Great Hall to its original state, and I must remind you that tomorrow will be a good time to finish your work or work ahead, since Spirit Week at Hogwarts is such a busy time! Don't forget about the Quidditch Ball which will be held here next Saturday, one week from today. And now, I bid you a fond goodnight."

(How will Araminta get through the busy time of Spirit Week? Updates tomorrow!)


	55. 55

Chapter Fifty-five

I keep meaning to say something, but I also keep forgetting. Congratulations to Mrs. Shekspir (not her real name, duh), who recently had an eight pound baby girl. Don't forget that part where you promised to let me name your firstborn child if I did as you asked. I'm sure you weren't joking. I haven't decided between Laeneili Celeste and Arwen Mithrila, although I admit that my third choice is Camille Sakura if you don't like either of those. Don't forget I want to babysit while she's still small and unable to crawl off! :) :) :)

Araminta spent most of Sunday having quiet time in her room. She felt worn-out from stress and her throat was sore and not a little scratchy from singing so much the night before. She hadn't realized how much Fawkes-Iolanthe's magic supported her voice. On her own, it was difficult to remember simple rules like 'sing from your diaphragm' and 'project.' She had hot tea to soothe the overworked muscles.

Araminta had just drawn herself a bath full of pink bubbles (watermelon scented, yum) when she heard a muttered oath outside her door. Curious, she wrapped her bathrobe tightly around herself and pulled the door open wide. "What's going on?"

Sitting on the floor next to the door was Professor Severus Snape. He was holding his head in his hands and he looked absolutely exhausted.

Araminta tapped him on the shoulder gingerly. "Hey, Professor Snape, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he growled. "I am merely lightheaded, and I will be gone soon enough. Go back to your room."

"Should I get Madam Pomfrey?" Araminta asked, worried. "She'd know what to do."

"No. I can't abide her meddling," said Snape.

"Well, you can't just sit out here in the hall. It's damp and chilly, and you'll catch a cold." Araminta bent down and slung Snape's arm over her shoulder before hauling him to his feet. "Forward, march. Right in there. Steady...steady, now." She maneuvered him into her room and closed the door.

He was heavier than he looked. "You're squooshing me," she said. "Come on. Faster."

"I'm coming," he mumbled from under his greasy hair.

"Right--there," she grunted, pushing his weight off of her. "Whew," she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead as she settled him on an ottoman. 

"I suppose you're going to comment on my weight," he said sourly.

"Huh?" said Araminta. "Uh, I'm just not as strong as I look. Why don't you rest here for a little bit before you try to get where you were going?" She snapped on the Wizarding Wireless, which began to play the tune that Araminta, Pansy, and Millicent had been singing last night.

__

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  


"Waaaah," cried Snape, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Turn that dreck off!"

Araminta hurried over to the radio and turned down the volume while she inserted a CD of nature sounds (to soothe the savage beast) instead. "Professor Snape, is this about Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked in a direct fashion.

Snape stopped crying in surprise. "What--why--how did you...what do you mean?" he finished, drawing himself up haughtily.

"I mean that you're still stuck on Narcissa and you need to get over her for your own good. She's married and has a child." Araminta thought back to what she'd told him once before. "I'm sure there's another Narcissa out there for you. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Snape considered this for a few seconds. "I suppose you are right. I have been feeling rather emotional lately."

"Well then, Mr. Cranky Pants, you should take my advice more often. I know just the thing to make you feel better--a bubble bath."

Snape nodded. "That does sound good. I'll take one when I get the plumbing fixed in my rooms. The shower hardly ever works."

__

So that's the problem, Araminta realized. "Actually, I have a bath all ready, and I don't mind if you take it. Go on," she said, and smiled when Snape waddled into the washroom.


	56. 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

Snape emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy pink bathrobe and wearing a pair of Araminta's bunny slippers. He was having a hard time keeping his towel on his head. "Er, a little help?"

Araminta bent him over and helped him wrap the thing around his head. "Keep your head up, and keep the towel on; otherwise, you'll be dripping everywhere."

"Heaven forbid I leak," Snape growled.

"Sit down and have some tea while you get dried off," Araminta offered.

"Thanks, I think I will," Snape replied. "Is there any lemon?"

"I should have known a sourpuss like you would take your tea that way." Araminta pulled a little bell and had a house-elf bring a lemon and a knife.

Once Snape was settled and sipping his tea, Araminta pulled her foot spa from underneath her four-poster bed. While Snape looked the other way, she got it ready and surprised him by plunging his feet in.

"What the %^&*O!" yelled Snape. "Oh, oh, that feels really good."

"Should I turn it on massage?" asked Araminta, pleased that he liked it. 

"Please," Snape purred. "Oh, that should bring down the swelling in my ankles."

Araminta carefully removed the towel from Snape's head and rubbed it over his hair. "Why don't you let me comb and dry this for you?"

"Sure," Snape murmured, in a daze. "Whatever you want."

Araminta twisted the ottoman so that he couldn't see himself in the vanity, then trimmed his hair neatly. It was still kind of long, but it wasn't hanging in greasy lumps anymore. She found a little bit of gel in a drawer--her hair didn't need it, so it must have belonged to the person who lived here before she did--and used it to style his hair.

Snape's satisfied grumbling suddenly turned sharp. "Ow!"

"What?" asked Araminta, putting the scissors away guiltily. She hadn't cut him, had she?

"Give me your hand." Araminta held her arm out and Snape grabbed her hand and pressed it tightly against him. "Do you feel that?"

Araminta swallowed. How was she supposed to answer that? Of course she could; she could see the twitching underneath the bathrobe. "Um."

"Have you ever felt anything like that before?" he asked, insistently.

"No, I haven't," Araminta replied. There it went again.

"I don't want you to tell anyone else about this, Araminta. It's a secret between you and me."

"But, Professor, someone is bound to figure it out sooner or later," Araminta contradicted. "The swollen ankles. The emotion. The exhaustion. You're pregnant."

Snape nodded. "No one can know."

Araminta put two and two together. She didn't need a calculator to figure this one out. "It's Pansy's, isn't it?"

Snape's jaw was set. "No one else can know, then. I'll have the child as discreetly as possible, and then Pansy will raise it as her own."

"It's a him," Araminta said.

"Pssh. How can you know that?" Snape retorted.

"Let's just say I have an idea." Araminta smiled. "Blake Parkinson will be a handsome boy."

"Blake?" said Snape. "That's a fine name. I think I like it."

They smiled at each other.


	57. 57

Chapter Fifty-seven

A/N: Sorry it is taking so long to update today. I am really sick. Ah-choo.

__

Taking Hogwarts By Storm Chapter: 52 From: syhr() Wow, that chapter was really fun to read - I played the song as I read it... reading along with Hermione's singing! 

Oh, was it good? I've never heard the song before.

Rosalind said:

__

i think u need to make araminta go out with sarah michelle!!

Hee hee...no. They're both taken, anyway.

Rakshasa said:

__

Every one by this point hates you and is pissed off by this fic.

Really? I think Libby might secretly like it. Melannen liked it. Are you mad because I didn't make you a character? I could still work you in, I think, if you're interested.

__

Your a horibel person since you keep writing this and you ignore your reviwers.

I like to think of it as being selectively deaf.

Princess-Charlie said:

__

I WANT TO SHAKE YOU, THEN I WANT TO SLAP YOU, THEN I WANT TO POINT AND LAUGH AT YOU!

This is not that kind of fic...I don't think ffn lets people put X-rated stories on it.

__

Your gramma and spelling seem very good

My spelling is good, and my gramma is just fine. I visited her this morning.

fern~LUVS~draco said:

__

ps is ur teachers name reely mrs shekspir? 

I answered this before, actually, but I guess I should point it out again. It's a bad idea to give people your real name on the internet, so when I was talking to my teacher I noticed that she was reading a book in Russian (but not with the funny letters?) and I thought Shakespeare was spelled wrong, so I made fun of it and then I felt bad. And then I used it to talk to her in my author's notes.

Sorry, I don't have time to answer any more!

On Monday morning, Araminta woke up at the crack of dawn. She had a lot of boring classes today, and she hadn't done her homework at all. Luckily, she was a fast reader and a really good writer and she churned out foot after foot of essay before breakfast. The clock was ticking away, so Araminta pulled the bell and had a house-elf bring her a breakfast burrito that she could eat with one hand while she wrote.

Finally, Araminta put the finishing touches on her last essay and made a run for it. Her first class was Care of Magical Creatures with a much younger than she remembered Hagrid.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round," Hagrid shouted. Araminta ran up to join the group and stood next to Harry.

"These here are singing toads. If you pet 'em jus' righ', they'll sing for you and sing with you, and then you can be in the Hogwarts choir. It's a requirement tha' you 'ave one to be in it."

Araminta raised her hand. "Can people who have another singing pet, like a phoenix, be in the choir? Or is it only for people with singing toads?"

"On'y for singin' toads," Hagrid answered. "After all, if you've got a phoenix in the group no one'll listen to anythin' else!" He chortled. "You've got a good enough voice to get yerself a phoenix o' yer own and go on tour."

Araminta smiled softly to herself. Then, she whispered to Harry, "Now I feel really embarrassed."

"Don't," said Harry. "Everybody heard you the other night. It was beautiful."

"Well, thanks," said Araminta. "But I'm really more of a duet person."

Harry winked at her. "Maybe someday we can make beautiful music together."

"Oh, you," Araminta said and punched him on the arm.

"Listen up," said Hagrid, interrupting their private moment. "Now, when I give you a singing toad, ye've gotta put him under yer right arm..." He held one up to demonstrate. "'E'll struggle a bit, but keep him in a firm grip. Don't squeeze, though, or 'e might pop!"

Araminta noticed that Neville Longbottom turned a little bit green at this.

Hagrid went on. "Now, ye've 'eard the sayin' 'fine as frog's hair'? Well, toad's hair is even finer. Yeh can' see it atall. But if yeh rub a singing toad the wrong way, yeh'll get a nasty case o' warts and 'e might bite. Rub from the head down, like this." Hagrid petted his toad gently.

Araminta accepted a singing toad and managed to hold onto the slippery fellow, then rubbed it absentmindedly. Harry, Ron, and even Neville had tamed their beasts, but Hermione's was still struggling in her grip. In spite of this, the toads looked at each other and started opening their mouths so wide you could see into their throats. "Galump," said one. Then they broke out into a heavenly, if overbalanced toward the bass, chorus.

"Ten points teh Gryffindor!" cried Hagrid.


	58. 58

Chapter Fifty-eight

A/N: Ah-choo! Ack, if I'm going to be this sick, maybe I won't be able to put up any more chapters tomorrow. :( :( :( I can hear myself breathing, but I don't know how that's possible because I'm so stuffy.

At long last, Araminta heard the bell that heralded the end of the school day. She flung her heavy backpack over her shoulder and joined the throng of students who were pouring out of the school like lemmings and heading down to the Quidditch pitch.

Girls in short, pleated robes were leading two groups of shouting students, which could be heard all the way across the grounds. "Gryff, Gryff, GRYFF-in-dor," yelled the supporters of the red and gold, while the remaining students chanted "Sly-the-RIN, Sly-the-RIN."

Araminta did her best to stand somewhere on the fringe so as not to attract the attention of either group. What would she do this week when everyone expected her to choose sides?

Albus Dumbledore walked to the center of the pitch and held his hands up for silence. His voice magically enhanced, he said, "We expect the highest ethical standards from each and every one of you this week. Today we have a pep rally, Wednesday is Inside Out Robes day, Friday evening is the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch Match that will kick off our season, and Saturday evening is the Quidditch Ball. Anyone found breaking the rules may lose the privilege of attending one or more of these events."

Araminta swayed to the beat as the Gryffindor and Slytherin dance teams showed off their routines and clapped her hands in appreciation after the Hogwarts choir performed. The highlight of the evening, though, was a display of magical fireworks that exploded without any stinky smoke and stayed brightly lit in the air.

As Araminta walked back to the castle, she realized she was right behind Pansy--so close that she could have stepped on her robes if she was the clumsy type. "Hey, Pansy, wait up."

Pansy stopped and turned around, her face expressionless. "What do you want, Araminta?"

Araminta took her hand. "I just wanted you to know...I'll be there for you. Now, when the time comes, and even after." She looked around to make sure no one was listening, and continued in a low voice. "I figured it out, and I won't tell anyone else. You're going to have a beautiful son named Blake and live happily ever after."

Tears shone in Pansy's eyes. "I'd like to believe that," she said. "Sev--Snape is being so difficult about the whole thing. He doesn't want me to get in any trouble, and he's worried about the Death Eaters all the time."

"Death Eaters...oh, yeah. Snape is a smart guy. I'm sure he'll think of something," Araminta reassured her friend. "Let's get inside before it gets to be too dark to see."


	59. 59

Chapter Fifty-nine

Lucky-Pants said:

__

Open quote'I WANT TO SHAKE YOU, THEN I WANT TO SLAP YOU, THEN I WANT TO POINT AND LAUGH AT YOU!  
  
This is not that kind of fic...I don't think ffn lets people put X-rated stories on it.'Close quote  
  
What the hell are you talking about? There is a sick and twisted mind in that little brain of yours! I meant that I wanted to shake some sense into you, slap you for being a fool and then laugh at you for now realising what a fool you are and for your very funny Parody/Mary Sue!

You can get X rating for violence. Cyber violence isn't nice.

Araminta and Pansy went back to Araminta's room, and Araminta let Pansy cry on her shoulder. Then they had some chocolate and girl talk before going down to dinner. All in all, it was a very enjoyable evening even though an air of worry hung about Pansy like a noxious cloud.

For the next two days, whenever she wasn't in class, Araminta dodged Hermione's dirty looks to search the library from top to bottom. She didn't find anything useful about time travel; the only thing she found was a book about Time-Turners, which only went backwards, and that there had once been a book published by the Ministry of Magic on the topic (but it was now missing from the library).

Araminta was feeling world-weary. All around her, shiny, happy people were scurrying back and forth through the halls in anticipation of the kickoff Quidditch Match and Ball, and You-Know-Who was far from anyone's mind. Yet, every day, Araminta felt less and less comfortable here. She knew that she needed to get back to her own time, to her own home. Her soulmate was here but her heart wasn't.

Once, she saw Snape take one look at his breakfast and bolt from the room. She wished there was something she could do to help, but the only thing she managed to do was put a hand on Pansy's sleeve to keep her from following and possibly giving their secret away. To top it off, Millicent was moodier than ever and picking fights with the both of them every chance she got. Araminta and Pansy tried to be the better people and not respond to the name-calling and demands.

Finally, just before sunset on Tuesday, the clouds broke and a gorgeous peach and gold sky was visible between clouds of scarlet and violet. Araminta sneaked away for a moment to herself, transformed into her unicorn Animagus form, and streaked across the outer portion of the grounds, reveling in the beauty of nature. Sometimes, she decided, you have to treat yourself.


	60. 60

Chapter Sixty

Wednesday was Inside Out Robes Day, and everyone had a good laugh at the scraggly seams that showed. Some people, like Seamus and Dean, went all-out and wore their robes inside out and backwards.

Slytherin and Gryffindor students each chose a corridor to decorate in their House colors, and classes were canceled on Wednesday afternoon so that the students could complete their displays. Araminta ran back and forth between the two, first helping transfigure roses until they were enormous for a wreath like the ones they give horses who win races in the Gryffindor hallway and then running over to the Slytherin side to charm gummy worms into long, glittery snakes that swam back and forth near the ceilings.

After an enormous feast, the professors and headmaster carried clipboards up and down the corridors, making notes on the decorations. Professor Snape was pale and wan, but gave Araminta a half-smile when he passed her. Finally, everyone trooped into the Great Hall.

The teachers put their heads together and finally Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

He held up his hand and cleared his throat. "I know that every one of you is on the edge of your seat with anticipation! We have thought long and hard about our decision, and we do not make it lightly."

A low murmur went around the House tables. Who was going to win--Gryffindor, or Slytherin?

"After a heated debate, the other judges and I would like to announce that the points for hall decorations awarded to Gryffindor will be eighty and the points awarded to Slytherin will be eighty."

This time, the murmur was louder and confused. Dumbledore motioned for everyone to shut up. "Yes, my friends, this means that so far, we have a tie! Therefore, we go into the first Quidditch match of the season with all of the houses in a tie--excellent work, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, in your classes, I might add--and this will make everything much more exciting!"

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students seemed pleased at the compliment, but Harry and Draco were growling at each other across the hall and trying to be intimidating. This was a painful reminder to Araminta that come Friday, she'd be playing Quidditch for both teams. How was she going to get through the match without making her father or her boyfriend mad?

Just then Draco stood up and swaggered over to where she was sitting next to Harry. "So, hope you learn to catch before Friday's match, Potter. Otherwise, I'll be bored to death waiting for the Snitch to come my way."

"Hey!" Harry stood up, rolling up his sleeves. "You wanna fight about it, or did you give Crabbe and Goyle the evening off?"

Draco sneered. "They're too good to touch the likes of you, Potter."

Harry jumped over the table and ran at Draco, but Araminta got in the way and pushed them apart. "Stop! Stop it, please! I can't stand this, and I don't want to have to choose between you."

Draco and Harry put their fists down reluctantly. "All right."

"No, not all right." Araminta wanted this finished once and for all. "We're family...um, er, we're like a family, and I want you to promise me you'll be nice to each other from now on."

Draco and Harry shook hands, trying not to touch each other. "Fine," they said, "but we'll still be playing against one another in Friday's Quidditch match."

Suddenly, Araminta couldn't wait for Saturday.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-one

Westernshakespeares said:

__

I would also change the rating. Incest, Teachers sleeping with students and bad song fiction writing, this story would also qualify as one of the dirtiest I have had the unfortunate experience of perusing. 

I checked out the ratings rules, and it seems to fit under PG-13 rather than R. There aren't any explicit scenes (who says Snape and Pansy slept together? Maybe babies are made another way in the wizarding world), there is only implied swearing, and there is no incest. Harry is not Araminta's father. It's not my fault if people have dirty minds.

But, if you insist. I like to make people happy. Now I can add more romance, anyway.

Also, as a note to some other people, the rules of ffn say that you can't threaten or harass people. It says that you can publish stories here, but nowhere does it say that you have to read them. Or review them.

On Thursday, Harry came up to Araminta. His ears were red at the tips and he looked really nervous. "So, um, Araminta, have you heard about the Quidditch Ball?"

"Of course," said Araminta. "I've got my costume and everything. How about you?"

"Uh, yeah," said Harry. "So, you've probably heard that we can't ask people to be our dates, then."

"Oh, I guess I had heard that part," Araminta remembered out loud. "Because it's a costume party, right?"

"I wanted you to know," Harry continued, "that I would have asked you if it was allowed. And if you want, I'll tell you my costume."

Araminta stopped in her tracks. "Harry, I'd know you anywhere. Across space, across time, across all boundaries." She took his hand in hers. "I'll find you at the Ball, don't worry." 

Harry grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, but an owl flew in between them and dropped a large package into Araminta's arms.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"I ordered some potion ingredients and some jokes from Diagon Alley. I'd almost forgotten about them!" said Araminta. She opened the box and put the Fainting Fancies into her pocket.

Harry lifted the heavy box for Araminta and carried it back to her room for her. "So what is all of this stuff? It looks like you're going to make a love potion." He stopped in his tracks and his face fell. "Don't you know that I love you without potions?"

Araminta waved her hands. "No, no, it's not that at all! The love potion is for somebody else!"

Harry started smiling again. "Good, because I want you to know that I could never love anybody else..." He trailed off and looked worried. "Araminta, do you believe in prophecies? I mean, if someone makes one, do you think it has to come true?"

Araminta knew what he was talking about--he'd heard the elves telling Dumbledore about his foretold love in the arms of a Malfoy. "Yes, but sometimes not as we thought they would. For example, maybe what you think is going to happen isn't right. What if you didn't hear the whole thing, for example? Can you see how easy it would be to be wrong about the entire prophecy and then spend the rest of your life trying to avoid it, or even to make it come true?"

"Oh yeah!" Surprise and recognition lit Harry's face. "In fact, I know someone who heard a prophecy wrong, and wasted his life over it. Well, I'm not going to waste mine. I'm going to spend every possible moment I can with you."

Araminta giggled. "Okay. Here we are, at my room," she said, unlocking it with her key.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'll need you to carry that in for me," said Araminta, "so, yes."

Harry brought the package in and set it down. He looked at Araminta nervously, as if he were sure she would refuse. "And can I stay?"

"Of course." Araminta smiled and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

************************************************


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-two

Harry rubbed Araminta's shoulders as she stirred the potion. His hair was messy and he had a happy smile on his face. "Are you sure you won't tell me who you're making that for?" he murmured into her hair.

"Nope," replied Araminta, snuggling back against his broad, muscular chest (he was cut from years of playing Quidditch).

"Pleeeeeeease?" Harry wheedled. "I'll keep it a secret."

"It already _is_ a secret, Harry," Araminta said. "If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore. Also, it's a matter of life and death that two people get together." She turned around and put a hand to his cheek. "Please trust me, and please don't ask me again."

"All right." Harry put his hand over hers. "But only because I love you so much." 

They kissed passionately for ten minutes, until a knock was heard at the door. It was Snape!

"Quick, into the closet!" Araminta pushed Harry towards the other side of the room, but it was too late! The door was opening! Harry dove under the bed just in time.

"Oh, did I leave that unlocked?" Araminta giggled. "Silly me." She walked over to the vanity to distract Snape--she didn't want to get caught with a boy in her room!

"It's getting worse," Snape said, ignoring what she had said. He sat down on the bed heavily and Araminta heard Harry give out a squeak as he was squished underneath. "Come see."

Araminta put her hand on his STOMACH, as she had the other day. Blake was kicking like there was no tomorrow. "He's going to be a soccer player, that's for sure. How much longer until he's born?"

"I don't know," Snape admitted. "My dad never wanted to talk about this sort of thing, and most other men don't want to talk about their wizarding pregnancies. They just shudder and say 'never again,' usually."

"And the morning sickness?"

"That's better, actually. None today. Actually, I came to speak to you about this Friday's Quidditch match. You are aware that you are a member of both teams?"

"That's what Madam Hooch said," Araminta said uncertainly. "I've been wondering about what I'm supposed to do. We've been so busy this week that there hasn't been time to practice, and--"

"And you've never practiced with Slytherin House at all," Snape finished for her. "Professor McGonagall and I will be meeting with Madam Hooch and the headmaster tomorrow afternoon to determine what position you will play in the match. I know that I don't have to tell you that we expect complete loyalty--to _both_ sides."

"Ye-ye-yessir," Araminta stuttered. She was starting to get a little bit scared--not just because of all the things that could go wrong with the Quidditch tournament, but because Harry was still trapped underneath the bed. It was dusty down there, and she wasn't sure if he could breathe with Snape on top. "Is there anything else?" she asked, hoping that this would be a hint to Snape that it was time to leave.

"No, nothing else," Snape sighed. "Thanks for talking to Pansy, by the way. We've talked, and I'll be taking Blake to her parents' house after he's born. They'll take care of him, and she'll be able to see him. He'll be safe there."

"That's wonderful." Araminta beamed. "I'm glad everything is working out...and I hope you and Pansy will be able to work things out, too."

Snape sighed again. "The world is against us. I'll ask her to marry me once she graduates, if she's still in love with me then. Anyway, I must be going."

As soon as she closed (and locked, this time) the door behind Snape, Harry came rolling out from underneath the bed, sputtering and coughing and covered in a fine layer of dust. "I suppose I'll have to keep _that_ a secret too?"


	63. Chapter Sixty three

Chapter Sixty-three

Finally, it was Friday morning. The day of the Quidditch match to kick off the Hogwarts season. The day Gryffindor and Slytherin would face off, and the day Araminta might have to choose.

At breakfast, she was almost too nervous to eat anything. "Come on, have a little bit of toast or something," Draco said. "If you don't eat, you might faint."

"I never faint," Araminta protested woozily. "Okay, there was that one time, but it was because of all the stress."

"That's what I mean," Draco replied, pouring her some pumpkin juice. "Now, drink up."

Araminta swatted the cup away in irritation. "Stop babying me, Dad."

Draco got very still. "What did you say?"

__

Oops, thought Araminta. _Better pay attention._ "Stop babying me, Draco."

Draco relaxed and put the cup down. "All right, if you'll eat something."

Araminta looked over at Millicent's plate. She was having spaghetti and meatballs for breakfast, with a slice of anchovy pizza on the side. The smell made Araminta a little dizzy, so she held her glass of pumpkin juice up to her face to block the odor. Yesterday, Millicent had had pickled pig's feet and kim chi for lunch. What horrible-smelling food would she come up with next?

"Millicent, you must have a strong stomach," Araminta remarked. 

Millicent nodded her head. "I can eat anything. Actually, I've been eating a lot of strange things lately."

The bell rang, and Araminta used this as an excuse to leave the table without seeming impolite. She wouldn't want to hurt Millicent's feelings, after all.

Her first class of the morning was P.E. with Madam Hooch and all of the seventh years. "One, two, three, four," she shouted as everyone did some calisthenics. "All right, everyone, three laps around the lake. Be sure to stay on the trail, and don't go into the forest."

Araminta set off at an easy jogging pace. She was tempted to try her Animagus form, but decided that would be cheating since it was a better runner that she was naturally. Instead, Araminta amused herself by reading the minds of people who jogged by (just like in the movie _What Women Want_).

First, Draco sprinted past her. Araminta concentrated, and heard: _never never never wear leather shorts to P.E. again never never chafe ow never..._

Araminta put her hand over her mouth. Draco looked really good in leather, but apparently he didn't feel so good in it.

Next, Araminta turned her attention to Harry. She heard: _let Malfoy wear himself out jerk I wonder what Araminta is going to wear tomorrow I wish I had some Chocolate Frogs Ron ate my last one..._

Snickering, Araminta broke into Ron's thoughts: _mmm that Chocolate Frog was good but I got Dumbledore's card again I wonder if I can get Sarah Michelle alone and..._

Araminta disconnected so she wouldn't hear anything naughty by accident. Pansy's thoughts (_Snape Snape Seeeeeverus Snape Snape_) and Millicent's (_urg ow urg hate running_) were pretty predictable, so she only spent a few seconds on them.

Most of the students were mentally complaining about running, and Araminta was almost done with her third lap, so she knew she had only a minute more to read minds. If she had to think about something else, she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. _Ah,_ she thought to herself, _let's listen to what Hermione has to say_.

Hermione was thinking: _Draco Draco no Draco can't be the one Harry told me foretold love why I have to do the right thing for Harry Draco no please anyone but him don't take Draco away from me_...

Araminta stopped in her tracks. She had thought that this problem was solved! Harry must have gone to Hermione for advice about the prophecy. She needed to talk to Hermione as soon as possible. However, now was not the time. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and sent them all to the locker room, and by the time Araminta was dressed in her green and gold robes, the bell for the next class had rung and she was already late.

************************************************


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-four

Araminta was repotting a Venomous Tentacula for Professor Sprout when the summons came. In a magically magnified voice, Professor McGonagall said, "Araminta Malpot, please report to the headmaster's office immediately. I repeat, Araminta Malpot, please report to the headmaster's office immediately. If anyone sees Miss Malpot, they should inform her of this announcement. That is all."

Professor Sprout wended her way between the students and stopped next to Araminta. "That's you, then." She began brushing dirt off of Araminta's sleeve. "I know they said immediately, but be sure to stop long enough to use _Scourgify_, dear."

Araminta left the Venomous Tentacula in Neville's capable hands and ran back to the castle, using her wand to clean herself up as she went. It wouldn't be good to appear dirty before the headmaster.

"Mountain Dew," she said, but the gargoyle didn't move. "Oh, darn it. That's not the password until the future." Araminta wracked her brain for possible alternatives. "Lemonade? Kool-Aid? Snapple? Orange juice? Sunny Delight? Irn Bru? Mello Yello?"

The stone gargoyle moved aside at last and allowed Araminta to pass up the stairs. She climbed them slowly, drawing out every step to make the time stretch. She wasn't quite sure if being called to the headmaster's office would be a good thing.

Finally, Araminta knocked softly, just once, on Dumbledore's office door. Maybe he wouldn't hear her, and then it would be a lie for her to say there had been no answer. Araminta twirled a clump of platinum blonde hair around one finger nervously. Just as she backed away, the door flew open with a bang.

"Araminta! Do come in." Albus Dumbledore flung his arms wide. "I thought I'd do something for my"--he lowered his voice to a whisper--"goddaughter"--he returned it to normal--"transfer student from Japan while she was here. Araminta, this is Madam Malkin."

Araminta smiled and shook hands with the pleasant-looking witch. 

Dumbledore smoothed his beard and continued. "We've never had someone play for more than Quidditch team before, so we didn't have a uniform for that. Madam Malkin and Madam Hooch worked together to come up with something."

Madam Malkin stepped behind Dumbledore's desk and unrolled a scroll of parchment. "This is the design we came up with. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Araminta smoothed her fingers over the lines of the design, amazed by its simplicity and beauty. "But, how are you going to make it in time? The Gryffindor-Slytherin match is today!"

"It's no problem for an experienced witch like me," Madam Malkin laughed. "Now, stand up on this stool so I can see how you're made."

"I think I'll leave you two to it, then." Albus Dumbledore winked and went out the door.

"Hold your arms out." Madam Malkin's magical measuring tape wound around her, taking measurements from her nape to her arm; of her chest, waist, and hips; and even measuring the exact location of her bellybutton piercing so that there would be no seams rubbing against it and making it irritated or infected.

Madam Malkin stepped back and said, "Close your eyes, please."

Araminta did, and she could tell from behind her eyelids that a bright light like a thousand suns had filled the room. She could feel the fabric of her robes stretching and changing, its texture mutating against her sensitive skin. It was unnerving, but Araminta knew it would be worth every second.

When she opened her eyes, Madam Malkin conjured a full-length mirror for her and Araminta moved so that she could see her full reflection. "It's incredible," she gasped. 

The design hadn't done justice to the reality at hand. Her pants, which looked like riding breeches, were a soft cream color, and her boots and shin and arm guards were a matching shade. The outer cloak was a cream that shimmered when she moved, and the lining was a rich green to represent her Slytherin side. Around the collar, gold threads were embroidered in a pattern of tiny lions to represent Gryffindor.

There was a knock at the door and Dumbledore poked his head in. "Is it safe? Is everyone properly dressed?"

"Thank you!" Araminta flew into his arms, squeezing him in a bear hug. "And thank you, too, Madam Malkin," she added over her shoulder as an afterthought. "I feel like a princess."

Dumbledore placed a hand benignly on her hair and patted her on the head. "You are. Now hurry down to the Quidditch pitch. I imagine they're waiting for you--time to talk strategy, I'm sure."

Araminta flew like the wind.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-five

__

Okay so you say that we should not review if we find there are things that aren't really great according to ffnet guidelines. HEY CHECK THIS OUT! :It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer. Those are EXACT ff.net rules!

Yes, you've copied and pasted them exactly. In chapter sixty-one, I was commenting on the fact the swearing and violence should be kept to a minimum for the reviewer's benefit, not the 'critical' content of the reviews. I'd hate for someone to later wish they hadn't said something, that's all. You are not prevented from sharing your thoughts otherwise.

TO thecurmudgeons: That was a nice poem, but I don't get it. What's a squee?

Hey, I tried the Google trick. The third link goes right to the story! That could be really useful if someone forgets the link, and wants to find it fast. I'm a little scared of that mctabby lady, though...her picture is scary. Um, did you really want me to have the link to pornishpixies? I don't think the internet is a good place to be...I kept going down more pages and things kept getting worse. I did find out that Araminta is a real name (I thought I'd made it up), and that Araminta Meliflua is part of the Black family, which is related to the Malfoys, so I did a really good job (or I got really lucky, lol) when I picked out/made up her name. Maybe her middle name can be Meliflua.

Among seahorses, the male carries the children, but the seahorses still have to have sex before there can be children. That's basic biology. I wouldn't harp on this as much if you explained things at all. Any explanation on how you think this all works would be most appreciated.  
It's magic.

Yes, my spelling and grammar skills are above average. I have Mrs. Shekspir to thank for that--and I would, if she'd just pick up the phone when I call! 

Araminta went to the meeting for the Gryffindor players first. Harry, as team captain, was busy drawing little X's and O's all over a chalkboard and making them wiggle back and forth to show possible plays. A fierce light shone in his emerald green eyes and inspired all of the other players to get fired up. They were stomping their feet on the floor twice, then clapping once, and singing a song about rock.

She couldn't forget to find out about what was happening on the other side of the pitch and hurried into the Slytherin locker room. Draco, already dressed and dashing in his green Quidditch robes, was swaggering around the room and handing out brand new brooms to everyone. "I even got one for you, Araminta," he said.

"Thanks!" Araminta's new broom fit her just right. It had a shiny handle and new twigs. Draco said it had an antilock braking charm and dual front airbags in case of a mid-air crash. 

"All right, everyone," Draco said, gathering the team together in a huddle. "I want you to listen up. This is the last time Slytherin will play Gryffindor while I'm at school, and I want you to whip their..."

"Draco!" Araminta exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes and went on with his speech. "Do whatever it takes. Keep your eye on the ball. Pay attention. Flint, no more chewing on your bat."

Flint, a Beater, put his gnawed-on bat aside guiltily.

"I think it's a nervous habit," Draco whispered to Araminta. He turned his attention back to his team "I want everyone to give it their all and win one for the skipper. Who's with me?"

He put his hand into the middle and each player stacked a hand on top. "One, two, three, Slytherin!" they yelled.

The huddle broke up and Draco followed Araminta outside. "Have you talked to Madam Hooch yet? I know they were supposed to have a talk with you about playing for both teams..."

"I'll be as fair as I possibly can, Draco. Trust me. Trust your instincts." Araminta gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Draco gave her a dubious look. "I just don't know how this is going to be fair. There's something strange here, Araminta. Look, I know were good friends, but..."

"But what?" Araminta asked innocently.

Draco looked around. "Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the broom shed.


	66. chap 66 woohoo

Chapter Sixty-six

Draco made sure that no one had followed them behind the broom shed and then began to speak earnestly to Araminta. 

"Araminta, I feel like I've known you--or that's you've known me--or that you could even read my mind. It's strange, because I know that you just transferred here from Japan, and I know that there's no one in my family named Malpot--not even in the parts of the family that we don't speak to, as they are beneath us. I...I just wanted you to know. It's sort of like when you're somewhere you've never been, but you know it already." He threw up his hands in despair. "Oh, I don't know how to say it. It's like--"

"Déjà vu?" asked Araminta.

"Yeah!" said Draco, pleased as punch. "That was exactly the word I was looking for."

Araminta smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"Anyway," Draco continued, "do you feel the same way?"

Araminta thought about it. This was harder than checking 'yes' or 'no' on a love note; telling Draco that they really would know each other in the future (so she did feel a sense of déjà vu around him at all times) would probably confuse him and make him even more suspicious. "Well, Draco..." She trailed off and fingered the twigs of her broomstick nervously. "Um, uh, I..."

The sound of the marching band honking their horns and flutes interrupted her train of thought. _Saved by the bell, or, really, the brass,_ she thought. "I think we'd better go so we don't miss the start of the match."

Draco looked startled. "I almost forgot! All right, but just so you know, we'll talk more later."

Araminta nodded her head and tramped out to the Quidditch field behind him. The stands were full of spectators: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were supporting both sides; and Gryffindor and Slytherin, fiercely loyal to their Houses, had packed the seats.

The scene was one of a carnival. Men and women carrying boxes threw warm peanuts down each row and caught the change handily. There was a run on butterbeer and cotton candy. The smell of hot dogs and hamburgers wafted on a charcoal-scented breeze.

Beyond the party food, the Quidditch pitch had been decorated specially for this event. Strings of Christmas lights and streamers in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors gave an aura of festive cheer to the proceedings.

The students on one side of the pitch shouted: "Gryff, Gryff, Gryffindor."

The students on the other side shouted: "Sly-the-RIN, Sly-the-RIN."

Each side held their hands up in the victory sign while the band played "Dun dundundundundundun dundunDUN dun DUN dundundundundundun dundunDUN...dun DUUUUUUUUN."

Suddenly, the tune changed. "Duh duh duh duh, duh duh(rest), duh duh duh duh duhduh(rest), duh duh duh duh duh da duh DUH!"

"Charge!" screamed the boisterous crowd.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field. "I wish to open the Hogwarts Qudditch season! We kick off the festivities with Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

The crowd went wild.

So did Araminta's stomach.


	67. 67

Chapter Sixty-seven

Madam Hooch motioned for the crowd to settle down. "We have a few start-of-season details to attend to. Go about your business until the game begins."

The students cheered and danced and waved signs of support while Madam Hooch, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall walked onto the grass. The Slytherin and Gryffindor players lined up facing each other.

"Harry, Draco, Araminta, we'd like to speak to you three. The rest of you take a lap," said Madam Hooch. The other players took off running around the field.

Madam Hooch and the other professors each took out their Quidditch handbooks. Snape put on a pair of reading glasses and Madam Hooch lifted her monocle. "It says here that in the event a player is member of more than one House, they are required to play for both teams."

"I remember," said Araminta. She exchanged glances with Draco and Harry.

"What we neglected to see before," said Dumbledore, "was the part about the player's position."

"I don't understand," said Araminta.

Snape held up his book so that she could see the illustrations. "Positions, Araminta."

"I know that--there's Chaser, Beater, Keeper, and Seeker."

"Yes, Araminta," said Professor McGonagall, polishing her square-rimmed frames. "It's obvious that you played before and that you're not a newbie. But there's more that the headmaster needs to explain."

"You see, Araminta, you must truly play for both teams," said Dumbledore. "It cannot be an illusion; you must treat both sides fairly. Therefore, you do not have a predetermined position." He skimmed over his notes again. "It says here that such a player must play all positions and no positions, and that he or she must score with each team equally."

"I don't get it." Araminta was tired of the circular talk.

"I understand," said Harry. "He means that if you put the ball through the hoop for Gryffindor, you have to turn around and put the ball through the hoop for Slytherin."

"I could do that," said Araminta, looking at Harry and Draco in turn to assure them of her intentions.

"I think that since there are already Keepers for both teams, you won't need to hang around either end of the pitch, specifically," said Madam Hooch, who was flipping pages. "However, you'll be needing this."

Madam Hooch handed her a bat.

"I have to be a Beater for both teams too?" asked Araminta.

Madam Hooch nodded her head in confirmation. "You'll bat for both teams. You'll be a switch-hitter! You can do it."

Araminta held onto the bat with one hand and her broom with the other. This was going to leave her a lot to juggle with.


	68. 68

Chapter Sixty-eight

Dean Thomas tapped on the microphone. "Is this thing on? Test? Test? One, two, three?"

Professor McGonagall, now sitting next to Dean in the stands, adjusted the volume so that Dean's voice could be heard throughout the Quidditch arena.

"Ah, there we go!" he exclaimed. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! Tonight we'll watch Gryffindor play Slythering--I mean, Slytherin!" he said as Professor McGonagall took a swipe at him with her hat.

"Taking the field right now: Slytherin. Team Captain and Seeker Draco Malfoy is followed by Keeper David Flint, Beaters Risti and Teh Curmudgeons, Chasers Bella Black, Phil Kyriakis, and Cloie Laine! Yes, in an unprecedented move, Captain Draco Malfoy bought new brooms for his entire team!"

The Slytherins held up their brooms so the crowd could see, which caused them to whoop with joyous glee.

"Now coming onto the field, Gryffindor!" Dean had to wait for the roar of the crowd to die down--everyone was so excited for the Lions!

"Captain and Seeker Harry Potter is accompanied by his Keeper, Ronald Weasley. Colin and Dennis Creevey, Beaters, will be joined by Chasers Natalie McDonald, Gary Locke, and Orlanda Bloom!"

Cheering and chanting started again from both sides. Dean Thomas had to shout the rest. "Also taking the field is Araminta Malpot, playing for both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the arena gave each other confused looks. She was on the Gryffindor team _and_ on the Slytherin team? What fresh circle of the underworld was this? Everybody shrugged and went back to cheering, since this could only make things more exciting.

All of the Quidditch players mounted their brooms. Araminta got onto hers nervously, because she had to carry the bat and she wasn't used to flying one-handed. She'd played Quidditch with friends and family hundreds of times in her past-future, but she'd never had to play a game in front of a packed stadium with all the lights shining on her!

"Take to the sky," said Madam Hooch, and all of the players flew into position. Araminta, unsure of what to do, flew up and out of the way. 

As if from down a long, long tunnel under a mountain Araminta heard Dean's voice over the loudspeaker. "The Snitch has been released...the Bludgers have been set free...the Quaffle is up...and the game begins!"


	69. 69

Chapter Sixty-nine

From: ~*~rIsTi~*~() 

__

! i just had a kewl idea they should make a movie of your fic and sarah michelle geller(the grl from buffy) can play sarah michelle and... lizzy mcguire can play araminta! that would work cuz she can sing like araminta. keep the rest of the cast the same though only make sure tom does his hair the way he's going to do it in the next movie cuz he's way hotter that way. im sure one day someone will make a movie of this cuz its so good even better then jkr are u going to rit novels? im sure an editor would luv to print them and i know id be the 1st one to buy 1

Oh! I saw a place that was buying scripts. Maybe I should submit it? I don't know. I was thinking I would try to go on FictionAlley next. I think this would make a good fic for Schnoogle. I've been published before, but not for my fanfiction--for my original writing! :D

_~*~rIsTi~*~ ps im starting to rit a storey that im sure wont be as good as yours but could u r&r it when it comes out its going to be r/oc(me!) and h/g _

I can put it on my favorites list! I don't know if I really like Harry/Ginny because it is too sappy and doesn't have any adventure. Besides, I think he still likes Cho, and maybe they're gonna get married? Of course, that means _I_ don't like Cho. Hee hee. But I'd like to read about you and Ron! (At least, as long as it isn't _too_ detailed--TMI!) Maybe you can play Sarah Michelle in the movie version of this? I'm going to call my friend in Hollywood tomorrow and see if maybe her dad can be the producer.

Araminta watched the Snitch flutter by, then swooped out of the way of the Bludgers, but she couldn't touch anything until the Quaffle was in the air. There was a terrible crashing sound as everybody dove for the ball and rammed into one another.

Once that was sorted out, Araminta tried to divide her time as best she could between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was really hard to do since the Bludgers wouldn't seem to leave her along. Every time she turned around they were flying right at her nose and she had to knock them away with her bat. Colin and Dennis tried their best to hit them at the Slytherins, but their aim just wasn't as good as Araminta's.

After about ten minutes the Bludgers got bored with following Araminta around like annoying little brothers and started bothering Araminta's Slytherin teammates, Risti and Teh. They hit the Bludgers back and forth with Colin and Dennis Creevey in what resembled a demented game of badminton without a net.

Luckily, this left Araminta free to pay better attention to the game.

"That's Cloie Laine scoring ten points for Slytherin, and if she wasn't so slippery, I'd have caught her in a broom closet by now--"

Professor McGonagall backhanded Dean gently. "No extra commentary, Mister Thomas. Your job is to call the plays and keep score!"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean replied with a disgruntled sigh. Cloie Laine made a dirty hand sign to show that she wasn't very interested in poor Dean Thomas. "Oh, oh, oh yeeeeessss!"

Dean jumped out of his seat. "Gryffindor Chaser Orlanda Bloom puts one right past Keeper David Flint! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Araminta let out a happy shriek and twirled her bat in the air. She knocked a passing Bludger right out of the stadium. Everyone was winning tonight.

"Here!" Natalie McDonald passed Araminta the Quaffle, and she tucked it under her arm and zipped past rows and rows of cheering spectators. She almost ran into Madam Hooch, who was the umpire for this game, but she swerved at the very last second.

Araminta faked left, then faked right, and then she heaved the Quaffle past Slytherin Keeper David Flint's groping fingers and into the hoop, earning ten points for her Gryffindors. 

Dean Thomas shouted in glee, and Araminta saw the scoreboard change.

__

Oh no, she thought. _Now Gryffindor is ahead. We can't have that!_

Araminta intercepted Flint's pass to Bella Black and headed toward the other end of the pitch.

Ron Weasley was waiting for her, his freckled cheeks flushed and his ears pink with anger. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to be fair!" Araminta threw the Quaffle past Ron, earning ten points for Slytherin.

Now Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied, but neither team looked very happy with her. Araminta needed a plan.


	70. 70

Chapter Seventy

"That's it!" Araminta shouted as she smacked her palm against her forehead. "I know how Gryffindor and Slytherin can both win this game! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Araminta dropped her bat; she wouldn't be needing it anymore. She pointed her new broom toward the sky and flew to a new altitude high above the Quidditch pitch.

All she had to do, she realized, was catch the Snitch. As long as they were still tied--and they were, for the moment, because both Keepers were hopping mad and not allowing anyone to score against them--they'd have to end the game and divide the points evenly, or give them to both teams or neither team.

It was at this time Araminta also realized that a very fine rain was falling from the clouds above and making her broom slippery. She was having a hard time keeping a grip on the handle.

It was cold and wet up there, but Araminta was entertained for a few minutes while the crowd stood up and sang 'Weasley Is Our King.' She hummed along and tapped her fingers against the handle of her broomstick. She started to wish that someone would call a time-out, but she was afraid to distract either Harry or Draco from their Seeking duties for even a second.

Finally she saw it--a glimmering sphere of gold flying lower than she was but higher than where Harry and Draco were circling. She used a corner of her shimmery, cream-colored robe to dry the handle of her broomstick so that she could get a good grip, pointed herself nose down, and just went for it.

As she went like a rocket toward the ground, Harry and Draco, on opposite sides of the field, spotted the Snitch too. Now all three of them were on a crash course to win the game.

She gripped her broom tightly with one hand and stretched the other out in front of her as far as it would go. That ball was hers! It was close, so close... She could almost feel it with her fingertips... Suddenly, it changed direction and she pulled up as hard as she could.

Her cloak wrapped around her head for a second before she could bat it away. She saw something flying at her from the corner of her eye, but ignored it to close the Snitch within her outstretched palm. As she did, she felt something in her mouth, and she swallowed it by accident. All of a sudden, the world became a very dark place.

************************************************


	71. 71

Chapter Seventy-one

Araminta opened her eyes, but she couldn't see anything. The world was a dark, dark place at the end of a dark, dark hall in a dark, dark house. It was like something in a horror film, but she couldn't hear anything that sounded dangerous.

"What," she began, but her throat was dry and it was difficult to speak. "Where?" she forced out through dry, cracked lips that were badly in need of Chapstick.

"Here," said a motherly voice. A scraping sound met Araminta's ears and a match flared against the darkness like a beacon in a storm. Madam Pomfrey used it to light a lamp next to Araminta's bed. She put a hand to Araminta's forehead. "How are you feeling, dear?"

Araminta wiggled her arms, legs, and nose experimentally. "Nothing's broken? What happened?"

"Any weakness or shaking?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she checked for a pulse.

"No, I'm just very thirsty," Araminta complained.

Madam Pomfrey poured her a glass of water. "Here, dear. Drink up."

Araminta swallowed the glassful greedily. She wiped her hand with her mouth and held the glass out for more. It wasn't until she'd had three cups, or the equivalent of three bottles of Evian water, that she felt almost like herself again.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you pretty please tell me what happened?" Araminta asked as sweetly as she could manage.

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, "it appears that you accidentally swallowed a Fainting Fancy. We found a packet of them in your cloak, and one was missing. We gave you the other half as soon as we figured it out, but it was too late. You've been knocked out for hours."

Araminta gasped. She'd been playing Quidditch when that had happened! "What happened? Who won the match, Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Madam Pomfrey patted her arm. "You have visitors who have been waiting outside of the infirmary all night long. How's about I let them tell you themselves?"

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the door and opened it a crack. "She's awake." Araminta heard a huge sigh of relief. "You may come in and visit with her now." She stepped back and let two figures through the door.


	72. 72

Chapter Seventy-two

"Harry! Draco!" Araminta exclaimed with pleasure. She was happy to see them both, and even happier that they didn't appear to have beaten each other up since she last saw them. They were both wearing damp Quidditch uniforms, so they must not have changed at the end of the game.

"Araminta!" they cried out and ran from the door to her bedside.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Harry said.

"You really had us worried there for a while!" Draco said.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," said Harry, his eyes softening from fiery to emerald green. He twined his fingers with her. "I couldn't stand it," he said in a wistful voice.

"Me either," Araminta said, her throat feeling tight. "Can either of you tell me what happened?"

"It was awful," said Harry.

"Really terrible," Draco added. "We saw you diving down to catch the Snitch--"

"And we both decided to go for it too, of course," Harry continued.

"I was _obviously_ going to get to it first, and so I wasn't surprised to see Potter not paying attention." Draco sneered at no one in particular. "But then I realized he was looking at you and he looked like he was looking at the worst thing in the world."

"I was," said Harry. "I saw your stupid face, Malfoy!"

"All right, stop it. Tell the rest of the story," said Araminta.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I was going for the Snitch, and I saw that you were closer, and when you grabbed it you made a funny face, like you had a bug in your mouth or something."

"It wasn't very becoming," Draco added. "But still better than Potter's usual expression."

"Be quiet. Anyway, you grabbed the Snitch but then your eyes closed and you slid forward off of your broom, plummeting toward the ground like a ton of bricks!"

"I, of course, forgot about the Snitch and came to your rescue..." Draco started, but then he saw Harry's angry expression and started over. "Oh, all right. You fell off your broom holding the Snitch and Harry and I caught you at the same time and flew you down to safety on the ground." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Harry.

"So, the match? Who won?" Araminta asked, curiosity after her like she had whiskers and a tail.

"It was a tie," said Harry. "You split the points evenly, and since we also saved your life at the same time, Dumbledore awarded more points to our Houses evenly. Everything's tied up for the Quidditch Ball."

"That's wonderful!" Araminta hugged Harry and Draco separately. "This makes things absolutely perfect. So, when are you two going to reveal your costumes to me? I promise I won't tell anybody else..."

Draco and Harry just laughed. "'Night, Araminta. Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

**********************************************


	73. 73

Chapter Seventy-three

__

It is oft forgotten that ff.net advises that reviewers "use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved," and several reviewers have attempted to do so, only to be abused by the author in her A/N.  
Take a close, close look and compare the reviews and the author's notes. I've attempted to answer questions and ignore those things that I can't, or won't, answer. 'Everybody hates you' and 'you are a horrible person' are not comments on a story.

Hi, Melannennn! (sp?) Glad to see you back. 

Libby, your last review had something in it that really touched my heart and restored my faith in humanity. And book recommendations are always appreciated.

The day of the Quidditch Ball dawned clear and bright. Araminta blinked sleepily in her bed in the infirmary, and it was a long moment before she realized when--and where--she was.

All of the energy drained out of Araminta, leaving her 'too pooped to pop' as some would say. There were the little victories, but she still wasn't any closer to getting Draco and Hermione together or to figuring out how to get back to her right future. 

At least today had the Quidditch Ball in it. When there were costumes and dancing to be had, what could go wrong?

Araminta rolled out of bed and woke up Madam Pomfrey so that she could be released from the Hospital Wing. She visited her room to get a set of green and gold robes, and joined Sarah Michelle at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast.

Most of the people in the Great Hall were Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws. "Of course," Sarah Michelle noted. "The Gryffindors and Slytherins are probably still asleep. Everyone was frightened half to death when you fell out of the sky like an angel who had lost her wings." Sarah Michelle stopped her explanation for a moment to insert a hug for her friend. "But when Snape came--well, he was sort of running, really awkwardly--down to the field and announced that you would be okay, the crowd went crazy and the parties started! I went with Ron to the Gryffindor common room for a while, and boy, do they know how to party!"

Sarah Michelle chattered on, and Araminta tuned her out as she stared at her plate. She'd missed the parties, but it didn't seem like such a big deal this morning when she thought about all of her worries. "Sarah Michelle, I have to go now." She stood up and stacked up her plates of unfinished waffles and breakfast burritos, grabbing a pop-tart for the road. "I'll see you tonight, okay!"

"Okay!" Sarah Michelle replied.

Araminta chewed thoughtfully on her pop-tart as she wandered back to her room to start the preparations for the Quidditch Ball. She could pull everything off, she decided, if she could only keep her wits about her and if she used her powers of observation--and maybe her powers of mind reading, too.


	74. 74

************************************************

Chapter Seventy-four

Araminta was just painting her toenails when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called.

The door opened to admit Professor Severus Snape. He made sure that no one was looking and came inside. "Hi," he said, twisting his hands together. "I need some help." He turned sideways, and Araminta could see that his pregnancy was showing when he pulled his cloak aside. "I can't think of a costume that would cover this up, and since you're sort of a clotheshorse, I thought, well, maybe..."

"I'd be happy to help." Araminta beamed and put her nail polish to the side. "Hmm, it should probably be something loose and comfortable."

"Can it be a seated costume? My feet are killing me," Snape complained.

Araminta giggled. "Sit down for now, then, but later you'll want to dance anyway."

Araminta rummaged through her closet until she found what she wanted: a sequined vest and bowtie that had obviously been a leftover from the Hogwarts jazz choir days. The last occupant of the room had either been involved in a whole lot of activities or Araminta owned a Closet of Requirement.

"That's so icky!" Snape exclaimed.

"Just wait a second." Araminta buttoned the vest over his round belly and put the bow tie around his neck. She added white powder to his face and slicked his hair back. With a little bit of red lipstick and some light purple eyeshadow around his eyes, he looked like Dracula! "Ta da!" Araminta let him look in the mirror.

Snape turned his head from side to side. "Perhaps this could work. Thank you, Araminta."

"Anytime," she replied. 

Not two minutes after Snape left, there was another knock at the door. Araminta sighed; she hadn't gotten any nail polish on yet. She swore that if there had been a phone it would have rung because she reached for the bottle. "Yes?"

Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode slipped into Araminta's room. "I'm sorry, I lied to you before. I don't have a costume for the Quidditch Ball!" Pansy looked like she was going to burst into tears. Millicent patted her on the back.

"I think I might be able to help both of you." Araminta dug around in the closet until she came up with two costumes. The first was spotted spandex and had a little hood and an eye mask.

"This will be perfect for you," said Araminta as she handed it to Pansy.

Pansy looked at the costume dubiously. "What is it?"

"A giraffe," said Araminta. She whispered, "An animal that shows a lot of neck. Hint, hint."

"Do you have any others?" Millicent asked.

Araminta looked through the closet one more time. Nothing jumped out at her, but at the last second she spotted something at the back. "Well, you could be a nun."

Millicent tried the costume on, and it fit, so Araminta and Pansy helped her make an eye mask for herself. Once Millicent and Pansy were dressed, they thanked Araminta profusely and left.

A bell chimed far away and distant.

"Oh no!" Araminta cried out in horror. The ball was beginning and she wasn't anywhere close to being ready! She dove headfirst into her red satin gown and moved her arms like a contortionist to get it laced up just right. She pulled on her black fishnet stockings and gave up trying to get the wig on at all; instead, she put a spell on her hair to make it the right color. She added gloves and a mask and a pair of strappy heels, then picked up her skirts in both hands and ran for the Great Hall. She didn't want to miss this for anything!

************************************************


	75. chappie 75

Chapter Seventy-five

burgundyred said:

ok wanted to let you kno that although Flint has failed ONCE he is still much older than Draco and has LONG graduated! MISTAKE! But I bet you won't acknowledge it; you'll explain it with something stupid like "it's magic" 

From chapter thirty:

__

"Flint," said Blaise. So it was true, Araminta saw. There was always at least one stupid Flint brother hanging around and failing all of his classes. 

From chapter sixty-eight:

__

"Taking the field right now: Slytherin. Team Captain and Seeker Draco Malfoy is followed by Keeper **David **_Flint, Beaters Risti and Teh Curmudgeons, Chasers Bella Black, Phil Kyriakis, and Cloie Laine..._

HILARY DUFF AS ARAMINTA is PERFECT! 

__

I think that I will have Cameron Diaz play her then, because I want someone who is nice.

Xyalon said:

Go on Schnoogle? Are you serious?

Oh, I tried it today and I guess it isn't long enough. I have to combine chapters (not long enough) or add more original material and make the chapters longer. I guess I could put in some more description. They sent me a very, very nice note saying that they were sorry.

Confidential to Libby: The plural of uterus is uteri or uteruses; either may be used. I wish I could tell you more about how Snape got pregnant, but I can't trust that you're old enough to read the NC-17 parts because you just can't tell how old people are online, you know? So, I guess I'll just have to keep those scenes on my journal. Maybe I could write a sequel telling everything from Pansy's point of view, though...anyway, I do have a hint about it coming up soon. 

Azaz the Unabridged said:

__

I never really cared before, but I'll be lobbying against fanfic on NaNoWriMo.org next year.

? Is this a place where I could post this story that's as good as Schnoogle? I did thank the last person who gave me some links, but I don't have time to go read everybody's websites because I am a busy bee.:) Also because I have a fever.

Araminta's dress billowed around her like a red parachute as she ran down the stair toward the Great Hall. She could already see the crowd pouring in through the double doors for the pre-dance meal.

Wheezing, she got into line and adjusted her mask to cover her memorable eyes. It wouldn't do to have someone recognize her too soon! That would take all of the fun out of the whole thing.

She stopped at the door and handed over her gaudily embossed invitation. "Hmm, all seems to be in order," said a grumpy girl. "Put your name on this card." She attached a silk cord with a heavy square of parchment and a golf pencil to Araminta's wrist. "If someone wants to dance with you, they'll have to sign their name on this card. You can promise dances to people, or lie and tell them that your card is full--but that's really, really dishonest."

Araminta peered closely at the grumpy girl, who was apparently dressed as a teacher for the costume gala. She had on a turban, huge, glittery glasses, many sparkling necklaces, and a fringed shawl. She held a crystal ball in one hand. However, in spite of the ridiculous getup, Araminta knew by the girl's tone that this was Hermione.

"Score," she said to herself. One down, a few to go. "Thanks!"

Araminta walked carefully through the many round tables, looking for her seat. This was going to be so much fun--she had a dance card just like in all the books she'd read as a child, and now she had to find the table with a phoenix painted on the vase, just like the one on her seating assignment.

At last Araminta spotted the vase at a table right near the front. As she took her seat, the lights dimmed and cutlery appeared, along with a garden salad.

"Let's dig in!" she heard a voice say next to her. 

On her left, Tweedle Dum was drowning his salad in ranch dressing, and on the other Tweedle Dee was examining a cherry tomato as if to discover the angle to spear it with a fork so that it would explode. Araminta opened her mind briefly--there were too many people around to read minds clearly--but she found she did not know this pair. "Who are you?"

"Gate crashers," they said together. The jesters joked with the other occupants of the table (a clown, a ghost, and a Mary Kay lady) through the veal, pasta, and chocolate mousse. Everyone finished eating at the same moment, and the tables, chairs, and dishes disappeared. This caused a moment of chaos as the partygoers picked themselves up off the floor, but all was forgiven when they heard the first blissful notes of the orchestra tuning up.

The Milky Way appeared on the ceiling (A/N the stars, not the candy bar) and a rousing dirge began to play. Most people hung back, but a few brave couples started to turn about the floor. Araminta wished she could be out there with them--she was an excellent dancer--but she had an evening of work ahead of her. She needed to find certain people and make sure that they hooked up before the dance was over. To begin her quest, she turned her feet toward the place where girls always retreat when the going gets tough: the girls' restroom.


	76. Cha cha cha! Chapter 76

Chappie 76

__

Araminta (is there some reason behind that name, because if not it really is a bit overboard)

It's a family name (on Narcissa's side). 

__

ROUSING DIRGE? Funeral music isn't rousing. 

Have you ever seen the musical _Oklahoma_? One of my favorite dirges puts Jud in quite a mood.

__

Crucio would be Crew-kee-oh, for instance, as there is no soft 'c'.

Araminta, as a singer, prefers Church/Italianate pronunciation. She tried to read up on her W. Sidney Allen, but it bored her._  
Wine isn't made from grape peels anyway, it's made from the actual grapes, so Harry's comment doesn't really make any sense._

He's not much of a connoisseur.

Thanks Marek, it was a typo! I fixed it.

__

I wouold appreciate the Author of this fan fic to briefly visit...

My gargoyle did just fine--the only role he has in this fic is to guard the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

__

Bella Black?

I named her after a girl on Days of Our Lives. She's the daughter of Marlena and one of her husbands. I'm always afraid to say because I think they'll change who her dad is if I say it or write it down. Sort of like in my story.

(this space dedicated to sarcasticmuse)

  


Araminta had hardly made any progress toward the girls' bathroom before a suitor blocked her. "May I have the first waltz?" asked the spandex-clad, red-caped superhero.

"Oh, you _rake_." Araminta giggled behind her hand. "I'll let you have a reel if you tell me your name."

"Not a chance." Superman grinned cheekily and scribbled 'Kal-El' on Araminta's card. "May I get you some punch?"

"Um, I think I've already had enough," said Araminta, inclining her head toward the loo. "If you'll excuse me?"

After taking her leave of the strange man with his bottoms on wrong-layer-out, Araminta managed to make it to her destination relatively unscathed--Snape had made her promise him a tango, and Dumbledore, as godfather, claimed the cha-cha. 

"Hermione?" Araminta knocked on the doors of the stalls, but was greeted with Moaning Myrtle's tears instead. Surely Hermione couldn't be enjoying herself on the dance floor? How could she stand to be a wallflower when her true love was in the same room? Adjusting her fishnets (which had drooped down to the point that Araminta felt akin to a penguin), she resumed her search.

Hermione wasn't staffing the punch bowl, nor was she in the garden, by the lake, or in the Astronomy Tower. It surprised Araminta that the Great Hall could be so crowded when so many students were pursuing pleasures elsewhere--every bench in the garden had a couple exchanging sweet nothings upon its stony seat.

Araminta's card lit up and flashed until she put her finger on the first reel. "Almost time for a turn about the floor!" it chirped merrily.

Sighing, Araminta went inside and was pounced upon by the superhero. She decided to let her partner lead; this made it easier for her to look over his shoulder at the other dancers. No eyes met hers across the crowded room. Finally, winded, she gave a little bow to her overzealous dance partner and broke away. _Remind me never to wear spandex, ever,_ she thought.

"Everybody!" Dumbledore shouted over the din. "Time for the Hustle!"

"No!" Araminta exclaimed. This meant that the dancing was at its midpoint, and she hadn't located her mother or Draco much less danced with her one true love. She stood very still and opened her mind. There were too many people in the room to read clearly and if she didn't move soon she would be stepped on.

__

There. Half-hidden by a palm (tree, not hand), Hermione Granger lurked in a shadowy alcove on the far side of the room. Araminta patted her corset. Yes, her secret weapon was ready. The time was at hand, but she still needed one more person before she could dare make her attempt.

"Ah, Araminta." Araminta's dance card blinked rapidly as Dumbledore, dressed as a farmer, took her arm and cha-cha-cha'd to the lively tune. "Where have you been all evening?"

"Oh, here and there," Araminta replied, trying to keep up with him. Dumbledore was certainly lord of the dance. "I've been trying to guess the identities of the attendees. You wouldn't tell me a few of your favorites?"

"Not for anything, dear." He bowed to her as the music came to a halt. "Thank you. It will be many years before we shall dance again."

"What?"

"You are not long for this time," Dumbledore answered. He took a small slip of paper out of his pocket and pressed it against Araminta's wrist. It glowed red and green and then shimmered with every color of the rainbow. He looked at her fondly but seriously. "If we do not meet again, I wish you the best of luck. I have not known anyone quite like you."

"Nor I you," Araminta replied, unable to stop herself from clasping his hand in her own tightly. 

"There's the tango," he said. "Minerva will be expecting me. Goodbye, Araminta."

Araminta's heart nearly broke free of her ample chest. If she was to travel again in time, and very soon, she was moments away from complete victory or utter failure.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-seven

Minverva McTabby said:

__

Though if you care to send her back in time another 140 years or so, I know an OC boy who would be delighted to help her discover her adult Animagus form. And she might even end up becoming Tom Riddle's grandmother, just to complicate matters even further.

I read your stories, and you have very nice spelling and grammar. Does this have something to do with _The Guy with the Eye_? (Psst: One of your characters in that story is named Mary-Sue. I guess this is not a good name to choose.) If not, I really, really like crossovers. Oh, now my brain is going to explode. If Araminta went back in time, and became Tom Riddle's grandmother, what if she went back to her regular time before she had the baby? Oh, and then what if Harry is really Tom's son, but she's married to Harry and having Tom's grandson (also his grandfather)? At least he'd be hot!

Alison Harvey said: 

__

add more makeovers

Hang in there. There's at least one more!

knitter said:

__

this would be a super entry

How flattering. It's more than a sentence long, though, and thus would be disqualified.

burgundyred said:

__

would like to apologize for my mistake on Flint

I thought it was cute--a Flint about a Flint. ^_-

Snape extended his hand to Araminta. "Shall we?" 

Araminta nodded a response. She began to count to herself: and _one_ and _two_ and three _step together_... She held her head tall on her neck, her back straight, and quelled the urge to lead, trusting that Snape would steer them through the awful crush. 

"How are you enjoying the evening?" Araminta asked politely.

Snape smiled, revealing that he'd transfigured his canines to match the rest of his costume. "Would you believe that there is an animal with so much neck, one might never tire of biting it? As for the rest, I chased seven students out of the Astronomy Tower, stopped Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from spiking the punch, and forced the lute player to tune the damn thing."

"Quite satisfying, then." Araminta checked to make sure that Hermione was still lurking in her alcove. She was; now, she appeared to be knitting something with very sharp, shiny needles. They gave Araminta the heebie-jeebies.

"Ready?" Snape tilted her backward into a dramatic dip. "Guuuuuuuh," he moaned, dropping Araminta on her derriere. 

"Ouch, you jerk," she yelled at Snape. He put his arms around his bulging stomach and grimaced. "Oh, you big baby." 

"The problem," he snarled, "is the little one."

"Dear Merlin!" Araminta exclaimed. She slung Snape's arm over her shoulder. "Come on. Hospital wing," she grunted. Snape certainly hadn't gotten any more graceful since she'd last helped him walk (chapter fifty-five). After the initial panic subsided, Araminta found her wits and magicked a stretcher for Snape (which sped things up considerably). 

She levitated the moaning, groaning, and generally grumpy wizard through the corridors to the hospital wing, which was dark and conspicuously deserted. "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!" Araminta cried as she transferred Snape to an empty bed. 

"Argh!" Snape ejaculated. "I think I'm going to be rendered in two!" 

"Shh. Madam Pomfrey will make everything all right. Just try to relax." 

"Relax?" A vein throbbed in Snape's forehead. "How am I supposed to relax when an evil demon is trying to claw its way past my intestines?"

Araminta patted his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry about a thing. Do you know what Madam Pomfrey is wearing?"

"Of course...oh, oh, ow...not," Snape replied.

"Well, then, I'll just go and look--"

"No!" Snape clutched at her arm. "Don't leave me here alone! Ooooh, please, please...make it stop..."

"All right." Araminta looked around the room for help. 

Hedwig, Harry's owl, had flown into the room and was inspecting a carefully made-up bed. Araminta crossed the floor and picked up the chart. It read: "Reserved for Harry Potter, as he generally shows up injured after important Hogwarts events."

"Hedwig! Be a dear and take this to Madam Pomfrey, won't you?" She scribbled a cryptic note: _Too late for Potions Master; need extraction assistance immediately in Hospital Wing. Emergency!_ Hedwig held out her leg for the scroll, and took off with a hoot.

Snape's wailing grew ever louder. "I want...someone else's mommy," he cried. "I'm going to kill Parkinson for this."

"It takes two to tango, or have you forgotten about the Quidditch Ball already?" Araminta asked, annoyed.

"She told me," Snape panted, "that...that she just wanted to put her finger there to get the lint out, and aaaaaaah."

"Breathe. Like a puppy. Ha, ha, ha," Araminta demonstrated.

"No! That sounds like laughing, and Snapes do not laugh!" 

"They don't when they've turned blue and passed out." Araminta decided that it was time for some tough love. "Madam Pomfrey will be here any minute, so you can stop whining."

Hedwig soared back into the room and dropped a scroll into Araminta's lap. "Hey, this was for Madam Pomfrey..." She looked at the address. It was now overlaid with a stamp that read 'return to sender, addressee in disguise.'

"No," Araminta whispered.

"Araminta," Snape cried, arching his back and squeezing his eyes shut. "You'll have to do it. You'll have to deliver this baby."

************************************************


	78. Chapter Seventy and Eight

Chapter Seventy-eight

Note to Tess: Thank you! I'm glad you managed to avoid injury re: the chair. Don't know why everyone is so obsessed with the p-word, though... ;)

__

Madame Pomfrey would never ignore a medical emergency just because of a costume ball. No, she wouldn't; Hedwig couldn't find her because she didn't know what disguise Madam Pomfrey might be wearing.

__

The One() I hope you saw my review back on chapter 3 Yes, I did. This site emails them to me automatically.

"I can't deliver your baby!" Araminta shuddered with horror. This was certain to be messy and unpleasant. Sweat was running down Snape's forehead and staining his armpits.

"Please--please--I can't do this alone," Snape begged. "I'll do anything. What grade do you want for Potions?"

Araminta thought about this. She was doing fine in Potions, actually. "I want an O...for Harry."

"Never mind," Snape grunted. "I'll do this mysaaaaaah."

"All right, all right--what should I do?"

Snape had another contraction, and couldn't answer. Araminta scoured out the inside of her brain. She'd read a book about this once. She hurried over to the fire and put the kettle on. There was something about putting water on to boil...a knife under the bed to cut the pain...or was that to keep it handy in case the mother wanted to stab the father?

A book on Madam Pomfrey's desk caught Araminta's eye. _A Magical Guide to Mpreg_. Eagerly, Araminta paged through it, grimacing at each vile illustration. "Ew, so that's how they...and he's going to...oh, my..."

"Araminta," Snape said weakly, "I don't think I'm going to live through this. If I don't, promise me you'll take good care of baby Blake."

"Um, what about Pansy? I thought she was going to raise him, anyway."

Snape's face lit up like a halogen. "Oh yeah! Thanks... Ow... I want Pansy--I need Pansy. She should be here when Blake is born."

"Hedwig!" Luckily, Harry's owl was still hanging around. Araminta wrote a new note. "Take this to the giraffe!"

Hedwig winged her way out of the infirmary.

"Take my hand," Araminta said. "I want you to concentrate on a happy place. Someplace peaceful. Someplace where there is no pain."

"Okay...Fortescue's..."

"And I want you to imagine the baby, healthy and strong."

"Healthy...strong...butterscotch topping..."

"Breathe in deeply, then let it out slowly."

"Iiiiiinhale, eeeeeeeeexhale. Got it." Snape rested back against the pillows. A wave of pain washed over his features. "That didn't work for crap!"

Luckily, Pansy came sprinting into the infirmary with Millicent on her heels. "Is it the baby? Is it time?"

Araminta lifted the tome entitled _A Magical Guide to Mpreg _and swallowed hard. "We need to check." She reached out gingerly and started unbuttoning Snape's clothes.

"Oh. My. God."

The three girls could only stare at the gaping hole.


	79. Chappie 79

Chapter Seventy-nine

While Millicent supported a very pale Pansy. Araminta consulted _A Magical Guide to Mpreg_. "It's all right, Pansy. He's supposed to look like that."

Pansy nodded dubiously. "Um, okay. If you say so."

Araminta pointed to the illustration. "They match, right?"

The Pansy and Millicent scrutinized the drawing. Millicent was satisfied. "If that's not a Snape, I'll eat my wimple."

The most striking part, though, was that both the illustration and the man had the same swollen, distended stomach. However, the Snape in the flesh was having a minor problem with his. His bellybutton had expanded to at least three times the normal size and an ectoplasmic green glow radiated outward.

"It's nowhere near big enough..." Pansy stretched out her finger but Snape slapped it away.

"Keep your finger out of there! That's how we got into this mess in the first place."

"How was I supposed to know?" Pansy protested. "I thought that thing about sticking your finger in somebody's bellybutton was just a joke. And you did have a lot of lint in there--you didn't expect me to be intimate with something furry, did you?"

"I didn't think it would be such a problem," Snape said, eying Pansy's giraffe costume. "Besides--"

Millicent interrupted them with a high-pitched scream. She too clutched her stomach.

"Did you have the fish tonight, Millie?" Araminta asked with concern.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Sympathy contraction. She gets them all the time."

"N-no," Millicent cried. "Not sympathetic. Time."

"What?" Araminta thought that Millicent would feel sorry for her head of house, and you couldn't call a time-out for pain.

"She's got a bun in the oven too," Pansy explained. "Haven't you noticed that her eating patterns have changed?"

"No, I just thought she was strange. How did this happen? Millicent isn't going out with anybody."

"It runs in my family," Millicent gasped. "Parthenogenesis," she explained.

"Help me get her on the bed." 

Araminta and Pansy tried to make Millicent comfortable. They soon realized that this was a losing battle (and they hated being losers), so Araminta sent Pansy to search the tack room for a pair of stirrups while she measured Snape. 

"Hmm, if you're going to give birth to a golf ball, you just may be able to squeeze it through." Araminta moved over to Millicent's bed and discreetly peered beneath her robes. "Millicent's got you beat for dilation."

"Jolly good," Snape said sarcastically. "Five points to Slytherin."

"You're just jealous because she's going to have an easier birth," said Araminta.

Pansy returned empty-handed. "I think we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way."

"Weren't--we--already?" Snape asked, bearing down. "Argh!" he yelled, as his bellybutton rapidly increased in diameter and the green glow intensified.

Millicent followed his contraction, gripping the handrails of her hospital bed. "Race you!" she shouted, bearing down.

"I will not lose to a student!" Snape pressed his hands against his sides, urging the baby out. 

Araminta ran back and forth between the two. Luckily, both babies seemed to be progressing normally. She didn't know what she would have done for a breech birth. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" cried Millicent.

Snape matched her in a baritone: "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnh!"

They finished at the same time, Millicent giving a mighty heave and Snape arching on the bed as their respective orifices were stretched to the max.

"It's a girl; it's a boy," Araminta proclaimed. "There, I've cut the cords."

"You _do_ mean one of each, don't you?" Snape queried wearily as he reached for his son, who was being swaddled by Araminta.

"I've got the girl!" Millicent sighed, cuddling it close as it gave its first frail cry.

Pansy climbed onto the bed, curling up next to Snape. "He's beautiful. What are we going to call him?"

"Blake," Snape answered fondly. "Oh, he's got his daddy's hair, yes he does."

"Oh! I need a name for my baby too," Millicent said, apparently thinking of this for the first time.

"Her name's Selene," Araminta said absentmindedly as she used a cleaning charm on basically everything in the room, including herself. She considered Obliviating parts of this evening from her memory as well. "Listen, will you guys be okay? I'd like to catch the last of the dance..."

"Sure," everyone said.

"And thank you," Snape added, his dark eyes brimming with joyous tears.


	80. Chap 80

Chapter Eighty

Araminta trudged wearily back toward the Great Hall. Maybe she should just get some sleep and forget about having a really good time. On the other hand, she still had a half-hour's worth of time on her dance card.

When Araminta entered the Great Hall, the dancing had entered the full on stage. In other words, the six-inch rule was being ignored, swaying couples were ignoring the tempo in favor of looking into one another's eyes, and the lights were conveniently dimmed in the corners of the room.

Including Hermione's alcove...and Hermione was gone.

Araminta began to panic. Hermione was the type of girl who stuck around to clean up after dances, wasn't she? She couldn't have gone far. Araminta shouldered her way through the crowd, searching faces and costumes, and inspected every nook and cranny of Hermione's alcove a second time, just to be sure she wasn't hiding somewhere within.

"Hey there, sweet thing, want to do the twist with me?" a drunk voice asked. 

Araminta managed to stop her grab-and-twist reflex just in time as she recognized the man dressed in green from head to pointed toe--he looked like a refugee from Santa's workshop. "Draco?"

He lifted his mask carefully. "Araminta?"

She grabbed him tightly by one gelatin ear. "Have you seen Hermione?" she shouted over the suddenly bass-heavy music. 

"Been looking everywhere"--he hiccupped--"and I can't find her."

Araminta thought for a second. "Have you seen Trelawney?"

Draco nodded. "She's right there." His finger was extended toward the door to a storage closet on the side of the hall. "Looking for more cups, I think."

"I bet she needs some help. Trelawney's kind of a lightweight, you know?" Araminta squeezed Draco's bicep, which he flexed indulgently. "You could help her lift things."

"I could?" Draco asked. "Isn't that what house-elves are for?"

"Oh, yeah." Araminta's spirits plummeted. "Maybe we could see what sorts of things were in the storage closet, you know, in case we ever needed anything in there."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I have money to buy whatever I want. I don't need to steal things. In fact, the Malfoy Code of Conduct, section two hundred and twelve part a, forbids stealing anything as it does not allow one to show off one's wealth," he recited.

"Maybe it would be cool to sneak in. We'd get to be someplace we weren't supposed to be. It would be dangerous and exciting and very, very Slytherin."

Draco looked as if he didn't want to dignify this with a response. "It is Slytherin to sneak into the Oscars, or the White House, or the Minister of Magic's private quarters in order to watch his videos of pixies doing..." He caught himself and coughed. "Not that I've done anything like that."

Araminta's heart pounded. She had to get Draco into the closet! It might be her only chance to get her parents together! If she didn't, she might never be born, and the possibility that time would twist in upon itself and collapse upon her was too much for Araminta to handle.

She dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around Draco. "Draco, please." She clutched him tightly so that he couldn't walk off. "Please, please, please, please--"

"I'm usually the one begging in these sorts of situations," Draco noted.

"Don't interrupt!" Araminta snapped. "Please, please, please, let's go over to the closet and let's go inside and if it's boring or you don't like it, we can leave."

"Fine," Draco acquiesced to her demands. "No more than three minutes, though."

"I think that's the limit for closets, anyway," Araminta said, relieved. She took his hand and they trekked through the huddled masses that were bumping and grinding on the dance floor (and they gave Dumbledore and McGonagall a wide berth for the sake of their sanity and stomachs).

"Here we are," said Araminta. She shoved Draco forward as hard as he could and heard him yelp as he fell against Hermione, knocking her over into the back of the closet. Araminta jumped forward and pulled the door closed, locking them all inside. 

She pulled the string that she could feel hanging down and a bare lightbulb came on with a ch-ching, filling the closet with a weak, dusty light. 

"Mom? Dad? I have something to tell you before we all come out of the closet."


	81. CH81

Chapter Eighty-one

Hermione ripped her mask off and stared at Araminta as if she'd gone off the deep end. "Are you on some sort of medication? What's your problem?"

"Shut up and listen," Araminta began to say, but Hermione continued.

"I don't know who you think you are, but this closet is for storage, not snogging, and I'm not your mother, and...who _is_ that?"

Draco removed his mask. "Just me, _dearest_," he said with a sneer. "Forgive me for intruding upon your earnest quest for the Holy Styrofoam. We'll leave you to it." He reached for the doorknob, but it wouldn't turn.

"Oh, move _over_." Hermione pushed past them in the enclosed space and drew her wand. "_Alohomora!_" Still the knob would not turn.

"I tied the locking spell to my own will," Araminta said smugly. "I have a few things to say, and you two need to hear them."

"I can't think of anything that you could have to say that I could possibly want to hear." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Draco did the same. "I really sort of have to agree, Araminta. I'd be happy to listen, but I don't think we need to do this in the closet."

Araminta hopped up and down and clapped her hands. "There! You agreed on something! Maybe I don't have to die after all."

"What?" Hermione looked concerned. "Nobody has to die."

"Yes, well, you're killing me here," Araminta retorted. "Can't you see that Draco is madly in love with you? Can't you see that you are madly in love with him and want to bear me?"

"I do want to bear you, Araminta, but I find you _unbearable_--"

"Shush!" Draco interjected. "I want to know what she's getting at." He leaned back against the wall languidly and his hair fell over his stormy gray eyes. "Go on."

Araminta steeled herself. "Okay, but you both have to promise me that you won't interrupt." She fished around in her bodice, pulling out a vial of love potion. "Don't make me use this."

Draco said, "Of course," and Hermione gave an exasperated nod of agreement.

Araminta closed her eyes. "In the future...my past future...I lived at Malfoy Manor with the people I thought were my parents. My parents were married on the basis of their foretold love. Elves of Middle Earth delivered the prophecy because our line--the Malfoy line--still carries traces of their noble blood. The prophecy said 'Potter will find true happiness in the arms of a Malfoy.'"

Draco choked and Araminta glanced in his direction. His hands clenched into fists. "Potter's not putting one hand on my father!" He glanced at Araminta and Hermione. "Or my mother," he finished.

"I told you not to interrupt," Araminta said. "In my future, everything was wrong. The prophecy didn't happen like it was supposed to, because my mother sacrificed everything for her best friend and her one true love. Can you think what might have happened?"

Hermione paled. "Your...mother...she told her best friend that his happiness was the most important thing, and arranged for her best friend and her one true love to find true love...she convinced them to go along with it..."

"My mother is not, and never has been, a know-it-all." Araminta tried to hold back the tears. "I know, because she didn't pass that particular trait on to her daughter. She got the wrong Malfoy. The Malfoy she wanted hadn't been born yet."

"You...you mean..." Hermione's voice was thick with tears. "You mean that I really can be with Draco, no worries?"

"Yes." Araminta smiled as the tears slid down her cheeks. "No worries."

Draco looked confused. "I don't get it."

Hermione fell upon Araminta's neck, sobbing. "I'm sorry, so sorry for everything.... Can you forgive me? Can we get to know each other better?"

"I'll forgive you on one condition," Araminta said, laughing as she cried. "You need to get to work on Draco. I'd like to be born sometime in the near future."

"All right." Hermione leapt into Draco's arms, smothering him with her love. "We don't need to use spells anymore, Draco! We can just enjoy each other." She ripped off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest while Araminta, slightly horrified, fumbled for her wand to unlock the door. 

"Yes, you two enjoy yourselves," she said, not quite able too tear her eyes away from the impending event that would bring about her conception. "Oh, be careful there..."

Hermione was kissing Draco too hard to really pay attention to what she was doing, and as she reached for his belt, her finger caught on the lip of his bellybutton. A shower of red and green sparks exploded between them.

"What just happened?" Draco asked, breathless.

"I think you'd better speak to Professor Snape," Araminta offered, and then she ducked out, slamming the door behind her.


	82. ch82

Chapter Eighty-two

The evening had been almost perfect, Araminta thought to herself as she put as much distance between herself and the closet as she possibly could. The only thing missing had been Harry. As the DJ announced the last dance of the evening, Araminta pulled off her mask and rubbed her eyes gently. She'd sleep like a log after tonight.

"Araminta?" A hand tapped her on the shoulder and Araminta turned around to see a...well, she wasn't sure.

"Harry, is that you?" 

The costume nodded.

"Are you...a yeti?" Araminta asked.

She was pleased to hear Harry's deep voice chortle. "No, I'm hairy...just hairy. May I have this dance?"

Araminta let Harry lead her onto the dance floor and she relaxed into his embrace. "Were you, by any chance, dressed as a superhero earlier this evening?"

"Nope. Why?"

Araminta shuddered. That meant she'd let spandexman grope her for nothing. "No reason. Did you have a good time?"

Harry shrugged. "More or less. It's been pretty uneventful. How about you?"

"Uneventful as well," Araminta lied coolly. She smiled and pressed her lips against his neck. "Let's not talk. Let's just dance."

Harry held her closer and they turned slowly like two figurines on top of a music box while the band played Beethoven's piano composition For Elise (they played it in translation).

Araminta sighed. This moment was perfect. Harry's muscular arms were wrapped around her tightly, and his chest rumbled low like a cement mixer as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She'd remember this peaceful moment for the rest of her life. Nothing could go wrong now.

The music ground to a halt and Araminta reached for Harry's hand. In a minute the lights would come on again and everyone would look sweaty and tired and not as good as they had a moment ago. She closed her eyes against the change in wattage.

A white-hot flash burned against her eyelids, accompanied by a crack louder than thunder. Araminta blinked, wondering what had happened. 

Screams filled the hall. Voldemort aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Julius Marvolo's grandson had Apparated into the Great Hall.

Araminta knew again that she would remember this night for the rest of her life--but now she wondered if it had been worth committing it to her long-term memory.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty-three

"I've come to kill Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed as the hall emptied. "I've been waiting to get him at his moment of true happiness, and it appears that I've chosen the perfect time! Here he stands, holding his foretold love in his arms, ripe for the picking."

Araminta threw herself in front of Harry, arms outstretched. "He can't help the smell! I bet the costume is rented, right?" She felt, rather than saw, Harry's nod.

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes. "You look familiar, for some reason, but never mind that now. Get out of the way. I'm going to kill him."

"Have you no mercy?" Araminta screeched. "At least let me say goodbye!"

"Fine. But make it snappy." Voldemort lowered his wand.

Araminta turned to Harry and passionate green eyes met gray-green. "I wanted you to know, Harry, that I am your foretold love. The prophecy you heard that night outside Dumbledore's office wasn't about Draco. It was about me."

"I've been wondering about that," Harry said. "I meant to ask you...you told us your name was Malpot, but on your medical records--I read them by accident when you let me give them to Madam Pomfrey for you, that day when you fainted--you wrote that your name was Malfoy-Potter."

"Yes, I did. Both of those names are mine...in the future, things went wrong. Hermione forced you and Draco together for your own happiness, because she didn't know that the Malfoy you were supposed to love wasn't Draco."

Harry tilted his head to one side. "Was the prophecy about Lucius, then? I don't know Narcissa as well."

"No," Araminta said. "Draco and Hermione are my parents, and like I said before, the prophecy is about me."

"How did you get here?" Harry's eyebrows touched in confusion.

"An accident with a Time-Turner. I think I won't get to stay in this time much longer."

Voldemort yawned. "No, not if you're dead. Hurry it up."

Araminta decided that explanations were worthless at this point. "Just know that I love you." She took Harry's hand in hers and began to sing with a voice more beautiful than phoenix song. She sang a song by Dolly Parton (which is generally misattributed to Whitney Houston).

__

And I will always love you

I will always love you

"Woe!"

Araminta and Harry were startled out of their music-videolike reverie.

"Alas!" Voldemort had crumpled to the floor and tears leaked from the corner of his ugly eyes. "Your voice...it burns...it's so precious..."

Araminta patted Voldemort's shoulder. "You know, when I'm sad, I like to take a bit of sugar. Would you like a piece of candy?" She fished around in her bodice for a piece.

Voldemort nodded, a few sobs still hissing their way out between his lips. He unwrapped the candy Araminta gave him and popped it into his mouth.

And then he fell over, motionless.

"What have you done?" Harry asked in surprise. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's just passed out. I gave him a Fainting Fancy."

Harry grinned. "This is wonderful! Now he can go to Azkaban where he belongs."

"Absolutely not." Araminta decided to put her foot down. "Don't be so wishy-washy about it. You have to kill him."

Harry rolled his eyes, but mumbled "fine" and pulled his wand out of his pocket. Shaking slightly, he walked forward and raised his wand for the killing curse. As he pronounced the fatal words, he sneezed.

"_Aveda_...ah-choo..._Kedavra_."

Voldemort was lifted into the air by an unseen wind and he hung there, glowing softly at about the brightness of a nightlight or a few candles. He began to sparkle, and then he started to really shine. First, his body filled out so that it was a healthy shape. Next, his skin healed and looked new again. Then, his eyes turned from red to a beautiful blue and finally his hair grew curly and dark again.

Where a nasty old wizard had been stood a handsome young man of about sixteen, wearing Slytherin robes. He conjured a mirror and looked at himself in awe.

"How can I ever thank you two?" he asked. "Look at me!"

"Who would have known you were so good-looking?" Araminta said to herself. "Harry, you must have accidentally performed the makeover charm!"

Harry looked from his wand to Tom Riddle in disbelief. "I must have. But he's still an evil monster!"

"Not anymore," Tom proclaimed. "It's impossible to be a thing of beauty and be evil at the same time. It just can't happen. Evil makes you ugly faster than smoking, beer, and littering combined. Anyway," he said, staring at his reflection again, "now that I look so good, I don't feel like doing bad things anymore."

"Remind me to introduce you to a guy named Lockhart," Harry snorted.

Tom Riddle put the mirror in his pocket. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to go. I have amends to make with a lot of people."

"No problem." Araminta gave him a kiss on the cheek and Harry shook his hand. "I think my parents would be proud of both of us."

Voldemort gave them one last thankful smile and Disapparated.


	84. chptr84

Chapter Eighty-four

Araminta hugged Harry tightly. "I think everything is right in the world, for now," she said. "My mom and dad are procreating instead of hating, we're safe from Voldemort, everyone's babies are doing fine, and I have you."

"It seems too good to be true, doesn't it?" Harry replied, kissing Araminta on the forehead.

"You shouldn't say things like that unless you're going to knock wood," Araminta teased.

Too late.

A giant, swirling vortex had opened up a few feet away. Araminta felt herself being sucked toward it.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled. "No, I won't let you go! I'll never let you go!"

Araminta looked into the void. It felt like she was being watched from the inside as well. She shook the feeling off. Actually, now that she looked, she could see the inside of the Great Hall in the future. Blake and Selene were sitting side by side and having lunch.

"Harry, I think I have to go back, I mean forward. Forward in time. I'm not supposed to be here. I haven't been born yet. I only came back here to make sure that you would find your foretold love, and you did--we found each other."

"But we've had such a short time together!" Harry protested. "Don't leave me!"

"Harry, I have to. Please know that I love you, but I have to." Araminta's heart was breaking into a million sharp-edged pieces that were like scalpels left inside her chest after surgery. "Will you wait for me?"

Harry drew himself up bravely. "I will. I swear that I'll be true to you, Araminta, and I'll be waiting."

The two lovers kissed passionately, clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow.

Harry swiped his thumb across Araminta's lips. "I love you," he whispered forlornly.

"I know," Araminta replied touching his mouth with her fingertips. "In my heart, I've always known." 

She let go of his hand and stepped backward into the abyss.


	85. 85

Chapter Eighty-five

Araminta tumbled to the ground between two sticker bushes. Twenty feet away, Melannen jumped the fence. Twenty-five feet away, she saw herself fumble with the Time-Turner and then disappear.

"Melannen!" she exclaimed. "I have to save Melannen before something happens to her. Hogsmeade is a rough town!"

Araminta tugged on the bars of the fence, but they wouldn't budge. She tried to slip between them, but her hips were too wide. She tried to climb the fence, but it was simply too high.

"What am I going to do?" Araminta moaned. 

She was struck with a sudden electric jolt of inspiration. Araminta backed up about twenty feet, braced herself, and said "_Animagus._" She was conscious of her body changing shape, growing equine. She pawed her hoof against the ground and made a run at the fence.

__

A little more...a little more...jump! Araminta told herself. She wasn't sure she would make it.... She would probably be impaled on the spikes that topped the iron bars....

Yet, she cleared the fence by a dozen feet. Araminta twisted her head to look at her back. Enormous, feathery wings had sprouted there and they flapped gracefully to hold her in the air. She couldn't tell for sure, of course, but she had the sneaking suspicion that her unicorn horn was gone. She was no longer a unicorn; she was a pegasus!

A memory came back to her, a memory with Professor McGonagall's voice: _"Of course you can. Actually, everyone can, if their magic is strong enough, up until the time they--well, up until the time they lose their virginity. Then their Animagus form is different, and reflects who they are as an adult. You don't hear of children turning into unicorns very often because most don't have your advanced magical skill."_

Araminta had found her adult form. _Well, McGonagall did warn you that it would change,_ she thought, and then she blushed, remembering the afternoon when Snape had almost caught Harry in her bedroom in the past.

There was no time to think about this, though. She had to think of Melannen! Araminta flew down to the ground and concentrated on being herself.

"Melannen!" she shouted as she ran down the road to catch the other girl.

"Yeah? You decided to come along after all?" Melannen waited in the road, cracking her gum.

"No," said Araminta as she caught up. "What you're doing is wrong and it's going to cost your House points. You're putting yourself in danger and you're putting me in danger. I think that you don't like yourself very much, and that you have low-self esteem, so you are trying to impress me by being a punk. Well, you should now this. I'm impressed by people who are true to themselves and who aren't influenced by their peers, except when their peers are right. Today, Melannen, I'm right. Come back to Hogwarts with me."

Araminta waited. She hoped this was going to work.

Melannen looked at the road to Hogsmeade, and then back at Araminta. "True to myself?"

Araminta nodded.

"Well, you know, I've really been itching to spend a day in the library, and I hear Hogwarts has an excellent collection."

Araminta looped her arms through Melannen's in a friendly way. "I've heard that same rumor."

They walked back toward the castle, each lost in their own thoughts. For Melannen, these were thoughts of spellbooks and volumes of magical history; for Araminta, these were thoughts of her future. Harry would surely be waiting for her at Hogwarts, now that she'd changed the past. They'd ask Dumbledore to marry them, and then, tonight, they'd spend the night in the Hogwarts honeymoon suite which was reserved for just such an occasion. 

They'd spend tonight in each other's arms, as they were destined to.


	86. epilogue

Epilogue

Harry and Araminta slept late the next morning. After devouring a platter of Eggo waffles (toasted by Bollocksy herself), they took advantage of the glorious day outside.

A warm zephyr rippled across the surface of the lake, following the ripples made by Harry. He had stripped off his shirt to row them out into the center, and now Araminta lay sprawled across his bronze chest (which wasn't rippling, for the moment).

The boat acted as their hammock and they watched the marshmallow clouds drift across a delft-blue sky. Harry twirled a lock of Araminta's golden tresses around his finger. "Penny for your thoughts, love."

Araminta sighed and buried her face against his well-defined pectorals. "It's been a very long fortnight or so. Do you ever feel like people are just out on a witch hunt, or that they want to label you--or have you label yourself? Do you ever feel like everyone's a critic? That people are willfully blind to the writing on the wall?"

Harry gave Araminta a long look. "What brought this on?"

She shifted restlessly, rocking the boat. "I don't know. Maybe I have prometasyndrome. I feel like I want to break down the fourth wall and scream to the world yes, Virginia, this is a--"

Harry quickly muffled her words with his questing mouth, plundering her honeyed lips with his tongue. Her heart beat a rapid tattoo against her breast and she wrenched herself free with a strangled gasp. "What was that for?"

"Show, don't tell, remember?" Harry winked.

Araminta burst out laughing.

******************

This and all chapters of this story=fanfiction. Harry Potter and other Potterish things owned by J.K. Rowling, some publishers, and movie studios. They are used here without permission. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
